<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rise of the Bat People by Jasontodd908</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202679">The Rise of the Bat People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontodd908/pseuds/Jasontodd908'>Jasontodd908</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Extinction, F/M, Harems, Horror, Impregnation, Multi, Murder, Romance, Transformation, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontodd908/pseuds/Jasontodd908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Batman is killed the Question takes over the investigation into his death. From there the tale takes many tumultuous turns, changing and twisting the world we know into an unrecognizable nightmare. While the horror rages on, a certain beauty and charm can be found in the bonds shared and formed. Witness the death of our species, and the rise of our replacements! Witness the rise of the Bat!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Question/Batgirl, Question/Hawkgirl, Question/Huntress, Question/Wonder Woman, Question/Zatanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> There has been a scenario theorized in which there exists multiple Earths and realities. The differences between these worlds from our own range from largely benign, an event happening at a later time, or not at all, to a world vastly different than the one we know. A world where humanity’s ancestors never left the sea, a world controlled by demonic forces, a world where the Soviet Union won the cold war and a world where we died off due to disease. Yes, these worlds all exist. But even more frightening scenarios exist as well. Worlds where our heroes were not quite right. What if Zatanna Zatara made a pact with demons? Or Superman grew to be a tyrant? If Batman never existed and thus no force could check the Joker? These worlds were part of the Dark Multiverse, a place where things are by default wrong and corrupted. These scenarios play out over and over again, doomed to repeat eternally by their inevitable destruction. These worlds could not live long, not on their own accord. They were destroyed as soon as the corruption had run its ultimate course. Let us explore once such world, a world where darkness won and our heroes were defeated and indeed changed. Welcome to earth 547. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Enjoy your stay </em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Gotham City, Basement Lab rented out to one Kirk Langstrom</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Batman was dead.<br/><br/>It was the one thought that preoccupied the mind of the man many had pushed into the act of replacing the fallen detective. ‘He’s gone’ he thinks, shining his flashlight this way and that as he exits the elevator, checking all corners of the hallway, not wanting to be surprised by anything. The Question was being extra cautious, though his paranoia had always been an omnipresent force. The hall was filled with detritus, mostly empty boxes and broken planks for what purpose they served, he could come up with precious little. ‘I still can’t believe he’s gone’ he thinks, remembering how he had been the first on scene to see the broken body of the dark knight. The formerly larger than life man had fallen over twenty stories, landing on a police car of all things.</p><p> </p><p>What was the strangest aspect of his death was the marks that littered his body. It seemed as if he had been mauled to death before being thrown into the night air and hurtling down to Earth. He can’t shake the image out of his head, the horrified look on his colleague’s face was almost too much to take. ‘What the hell did he see in those last moments that put a look like that on his face’ he thinks, walking forward toward the door he sees at the end of the hallway. The shiver that runs up his back is unavoidable, Bruce’s face coming back once more. ‘Luckily I was able to get him away before anyone else showed up’ he thinks, happy that the secret identity of the Batman was safe. Bruce Wayne was announced dead only two days ago, suffering a fall down the stairs of his mansion and being discovered by his butler in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor Alfred” he says, aloud, stepping forward and grasping the handle of the door, pushing it open and stepping into the room. He is a little shocked at what he sees, but part of him had been expecting it. ‘Ahh Mr. Langstrom. What have you been up to?’ </p><p> </p><p>He opens his journal, quickly jotting down a few observations he makes while he looks about the room, mostly on the contents of the table positioned at the center of the room. Jars and vials line the walls, each containing a bat of one sort or another. The lab had not been used for quite some time, the stale smell of must and mold wafting through the room indicating the correctness of such a conclusion<br/><br/>The search for Langstrom had started as soon as Bruce’s body had been brought to the watchtower. J’onn had studied him, autopsied him and had ultimately done everything he could to catalogue anything interesting or amiss about the murder victim. The first thing he noticed was that Bruce’s dna had been corrupted, but that he’d died midway between whatever change had been occurring within him, leaving the metamorphosis unfinished. The issue was the dna in question.</p><p> </p><p>Besides the normal human genome there was something else mixed in, a foreign element not found in normal human dna.</p><p> </p><p>Bat.</p><p> </p><p>There was only one man who had spliced his own dna with that of a bat successfully. Dr. Kirk Langstrom, and he’d been operating in Gotham as of late. Rumor had it that he had been buying up rare specimens of bat from poachers coming in from South America. If Vic had to guess he’d say that Langstrom was attempting to synthesize a more potent or somehow more successful version of his original Man Bat serum. </p><p> </p><p>He moves over towards the lone desk in the room, pulling the chair out and sitting down, hoping against hope that the modem would power up. ‘I need something. Please God’. The League needed some form of closure regarding the loss of one of their founders and in many cases an aloof friend. It paid to be lucky, and the dusty monitor springs to life, showing all signs of the system booting up. ‘We’re in’ he thinks, pulling out his encryptor and using it to bypass the password protection. The desktop is opened soon enough, and he scans the folders for pertinent information, ignoring the picture of Langstrom with his wife that served as a screen background.<br/><br/>“Alright doctor. Let’s see what you’ve been getting up to then” Vic says, his hand moving towards the mouse and moving it towards a folder labelled “Neuro Lumpar Strain” which seemed to be the most recently added folder. Clicking on the icon yielded much in the way of information, though the critical eye would not immediately pick it up. The mask prevented his reactions from being visible to the watching eye but he is positively horrified by what he reads.</p><p> </p><p>“My god” he says in shock, moving the mouse down the screen to click on a video log file and opens it. The pallid face of Kirk Langstrom comes into view, at first doing nothing more than sitting there and looking down. After a minute, his bloodshot eyes move upwards and look into the camera lense, making Vic feel as if the man was looking directly at him. “I’ve been busy. Working on a new strain. Unfortunately, the local wildlife would never yield the results I need in order to perfect the serum. I could advance humanity by generations if I could just get this damn thing to work!” he shouts, slamming his fist down on the desk that Vic was now sitting at. The doctor collects himself and calms, wiping his hand across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve given up everything” he says with a strangled sob, exhaling shakily and then looking back up at the camera. “I’ve lost Francine, the kids, my self respect. Everything. But I will get it all back. People will regret doing what they did to me when the full scope of my genius is revealed”. Vic is eagerly noting everything down, his notebook open on the desk beside him. “I had to import a certain species of bat. My findings have shown that my usage of previous specimens had the drawback of evolution behind them. The bats I have been using come from areas of high competition between bats, thus increasing the aggressive tendency of anything tainted by their dna. Inferior for my purposes” he states matter of factly. “However, I came across a species of bat that exists only in the southernmost tip of Argentina. They feed upon small fish and live in extreme cold, however, this has, despite all evidence to the contrary, allowed them to prosper”.</p><p> </p><p>“A new strain” Vic says to himself, pausing the video and quickly noting the scientific information that came with this new information. Langstrom had the courtesy to notate his findings with easy to access files, all alphabetized and coordinated. “Almost as if he wanted someone to find this” he adds aloud, pressing play once more on the video. </p><p> </p><p>Langstrom continues to speak through the screen. </p><p> </p><p>“This species is almost exclusively patriarchal, an evolutionary stop gap that allows for much less competition and thus, easier survivability. The sperm cells of the male of the species seems to favor female offspring. This would normally lead to issues with inbreeding, however, the constant shifting of these species, a nomadic nature if you will, allows for a circulation of genes that is impressive in such a constrained, generally speaking, area. Each male has between three to four females which also seem to be rather specialized as one or two will take on the full motherhood role while the excess females will join their mate in hunting for food. Obviously an adaption that allows these creatures to feed their offspring much easier. They are very aggressive in their search for mates, and will eagerly attack the female and assert their dominance. The female seems to “imprint”, for lack of a better word, following this encounter and will not mate again if the male dies. Apparently, much grief is shown by all parties involved upon the loss of one of their party”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Vic pauses the video once more, hearing a noise behind him. He turns slowly, wanting to ensure that he was alone in the lab before continuing on with his research. What he’d found so far was more than shocking. ‘That idiot. He knows that the bats he uses now turn him into a monster, and now he wants to double down and become even worse?’ he asks, his eyes landing on the source of the interruption. A rat had been caught in the window sill and was busily chewing its way from out from under the wire mesh of the window. “Hmm. A rat. Fitting” he says, his mind going over the rhyming rhythm of bat and rat.</p><p> </p><p>He presses play again, hoping that the pit of dread currently growing in his stomach would not get even worse with continuing on. Somehow he knew that it would, but it couldn’t hurt to hope. </p><p> </p><p>“This does not apply to the males. They will mourn the loss of one of their mates but will seek out another one, breeding being the overriding instinct of this bat. It isn’t important, but it was worth noting” he says.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well thanks doctor. You sick freak’ Vic thinks, his eyes narrowing at the man who had undoubtedly killed one of his friends. “Moving on, the male to male competition is something even more extraordinary. Apparently, the males develop in group preferences. This means that they can be “friends”, to apply a human facade to it, with other males. While they will compete for the best females, it appears that they recognize the dangers of a limited gene pool. They will aid their comrades in reproducing, provided that they have some affinity for them”.</p><p> </p><p>‘What a strange creature’ Vic thinks, struggling to find any equivalent between this bat’s behavior and any other animal in the entirety of the animal kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>“Some say that this animal has a religious component, being related to the lore of the local indigenious population who, though long extinct, left a visual record of their god Hueterza. It was said that he was a bat-like entity who took wives from the local tribe, only picking the strongest and most fertile women. This is all hogwash of course, a religious way to explain natural phenomena. We now get to the crux of the issue however”, the doctor says, staring at the screen with an intensity that hadn’t been present until this very point. “This bat’s dna will be the one thing that saves the world, restores hearing to the deaf and bring me back to the forefront of my field. I cannot test on myself however, the risk is too large this time. If I lose my mind again the formula will be lost. If only I had a test subject” he says, bringing his hand up to rub his chin, looking contemplatively into the distance. </p><p> </p><p>The video ends there, with the screen focused on the doctor’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Vic is barely able to move towards his notebook when he feels something pierce the skin of his neck. “Oww” he moans, bringing his hand up to see what happened. He rubs his gloved hand against the bare skin, feeling it up and down until something is pressed against his hand. Jutting out of him is a long dart like projectile. He pulls it out and brings it forward, trying to stand up from the chair but finding that his legs have turned to jelly. He falls back into the chair, watching as the world seems to shift like the ocean in a storm around him. One thing he can see clearly however, is the makeshift tranquilizer dart that was now in his hand. The vial that once contained whatever fluid was in the dart was now empty, meaning that whatever it was it was now inside Vic.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello. Question isn’t it? Forgive me but I never really paid too much attention to the League. After all, you all just squatted in that tower of yours like gods on Olympus, leering down on us as if we were roaches beneath your boot” a voice says from behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Vic tries to turn in the chair, wanting to at least face who had poisoned him. He’s just able to use his feet to turn the chair, feeling his strength leaving him in spades. This small action was enough however, and his eyes land on the standing figure of Dr. Kirk langstrom. He was in his early thirties and looked completely non threatening in his white labcoat. Vic knew that that wasn’t the case though, as the syringe rifle in his hands gives away. “Langstrom” he says, his voice sounding far away to his own ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least you seem to know my name” the man returns with a slight smile, placing the rifle on the side of a desk, leaning it up against the steel desk before advancing on the now helpless detective. “I really am sorry about this. But I needed a subject, and I couldn’t risk it getting out of control like it always has with me” he says, appearing contrite as he turns and picks up a bag that he had hidden somewhere amongst the lab. He begins to pull out needles and syringes, empty iv bags and an assortment of other things that would probably by useful in the extraction of blood.<br/><br/>“You...you killed Batman” Vic says, half questioning and half accusing. The man only stops for a second, standing ramrod straight and sighing. He turns his head over his shoulder and looks at the faceless man. “I didn’t mean to. In my heart of hearts that’s the truth. I just...I needed to go out. I needed the serum. To feel free again you see?” he asks, bringing forward a medicinal vial and inserting a needle into the lid, extracting some of the bluish fluid contained within. Vic feels his vision changing, going from the dark but still colored hue of the laboratory to a bright grey. Everything is illuminated to him and he can see everything as if it was broad daylight. Even the rats scurrying about in the darkness were visible to him, though their quick and darting movements drew special attention from him for some odd reason. </p><p> </p><p>‘Why do I feel hungry?’ he asks, indeed feeling the surge of desire for….something well up within him. “My friend was killed because you couldn’t control yourself. This will end the same way Langstrom. With you going mad and hurting even more people. Stop this now” he says, his mind focusing once more on the issue at hand and not the strange cravings that were now at the back of his mind. “I can’t do that. We both know it. Besides, you’re going to be my test subject. You’re a hero aren’t you? No chance of you going insane right?” he asks with a cynical chuckle. “I’m going to be tying you up anyway, nice and secure. For good measure you see” he adds, twisting the iv tube into the bag, connecting it from one vial to the next. He was hooking up some sort of drip, a concoction that would undoubtedly not be good for Vic’s longevity. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” he asks, knowing that he needed to focus. Something was wrong with his body. He felt...strange.</p><p> </p><p>“Synthesizing the stabilizing compound. In layman’s term I need to keep your dna from scrambling too quickly and too much. I only want the good traits of the Lumpar bat to manifest. I don’t need you taking off into the night like a screaming demon now do I?” he asks, trying to break the tension that had settled into the air. “I really am sorry about all of this. I really am. But, science knows no restrictions friend. Tell me, is anything changing? Specifically in your sight? Can you see any better?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Vic is staring straight ahead, feeling his mask pressing against his face more than usual. He couldn’t tell, but the pressure building in his nasal cavity made it feel as if the cartilage was shifting. There was no pain though. His mind was instead focused on what his eyes were showing him. Langstrom’s outline was still there, but that’s all he was now. An outline.</p><p> </p><p>What Vic was really seeing was the pathway of his winding blood vessels shifting throughout his body, carrying the sweet nectar of life everywhere it needed to go. His heart was also visible, a throbbing organ that pumped such life affirming fluids being particularly attractive.</p><p> </p><p>Vic wanted to taste his blood. In fact, he almost already could, the scent of it being all too accessible to him. ‘My...smell...I...I can smell everything’ he thinks, his mind going hazy as a contraction hits his body. It starts as a small tremor, moving up his leg before it overtakes his back and then his arms. It seems to travel everywhere, coming from every part of his body but also nowhere at the same time. He feels himself growl, his voice having lowered and octave before he falls to the floor, though it felt more as if his body propelled him forward of its own free will. </p><p> </p><p>He lands on his hands and knees, panting heavily as his body heats up. “What the hell did you do to me?” he screams, looking up at the doctor who watches as the mask the vigilante wore begins to tear. “Ohh no, it wasn’t supposed to be this fast” he says, turning back to the table and mixing more and more, trying to ready the concoction at a faster rate. If only he knew that it was well beyond the point where such action would do any good.</p><p> </p><p>The mask tears completely, falling from the man’s face as he howls in pain, the tremors having increased in frequency. His skin had darkened slightly, now being slowly covered by a short layer of brown hairs which spread out over a face dominated by a flat and flared nose. Vic’s eyes are the most changed, now being an opaque blue, shielded by a thin layer of greyish material. Langstrom’s eyes widen at this, recognizing the features of the Lumpar bat, including the protective covering over his corneas indicative of the bat the man had been spliced with. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohh God, ohh God help me” he says, praying out for the first time as he backs away, unable to look away from the transformation happening before his very eyes. Vic screeches, the high pitched whine emanating about the room as the overcoat and shirt he wore tears, his now fully furred back exposed to the stale air. The process continues, with the man’s gloves and shoes being torn open by the growth of clawed digits on his hands and feet. All is silent for a moment as the creature is still as a church mouse, it’s head darting back and forth before shaking off the remnants of it’s torn rags, leaving only its pants, which were also torn, on.<br/><br/>The creature moves to stand, having to work to get used to its new stature. Vic’s musculature had certainly changed, and he had grown a foot in height so that his shoulders now brushed the ceiling. It took getting used to, but his eyes soon acclimated. He found it strange, part of his mind was still there. Analytical, questioning and concerned, but the other part was almost completely running on instinct, an instinct which was not his own.<br/><br/>The new Man Bat creature looks toward the doctor who reaches for a syringe that he had placed in his own pocket. ‘If I can just get enough time to become one myself, I can fight him’ he thinks, placing the needle against his skin, intending to counter the creature with his own. It’s too little, and much too late. With a surprising speed Vic lunges forward and grasps the man’s head in his two much larger and now clawed hands. His mind barely registers the nearly clear skin like protruding under his arms as he twists and jerks upwards, tearing the head of doctor Langstrom clear from his body. He lets out a screech of horror, not believing that he’d just done that. </p><p> </p><p>‘He was a rival’ the other part of his mind whispered, a guttural and visceral hatred present in the way the thought presented itself to him. It isn’t long before the thought is gone, replaced by another thought entirely. It seemed to be more of an instinct than a conscious thought, but it soon turns into action. Vic begins to move his arms up and down, having a natural ability of flying now. The membranous skin that lies under his arms toughens and lengthens with each flap until he is inches off the ground. </p><p> </p><p>With a final screech he looks toward the window, the perfect outline of the moon breaking through the clouds and illuminating an already clear path for the Man Bat. </p><p> </p><p>If any of the passersby present on the street that night had been asked they would all tell you the same tale. Of how a dark shape rocketed through the glass of a window, rising up from below ground level into the night and flying through the air with the ease of a sparrow. But this creature was much too large to be a sparrow, and much too powerful to be long sated. It had eliminated one perceived threat and territorial rival. The creature had staked its claim over Gotham. Now it had to find a mate, and the brownish creature couldn’t help but waft through the airstreams over Gotham, it’s scent searching for such a female.</p><p> </p><p>It would soon find its first. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Three Blocks from Langstrom’s Lab, atop a building</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I..I just can’t believe he’s gone Dick. I...I don’t know what to say or do” Barbara Gordon, a.k.a Batgirl says, leaning against the concrete wall as she looked out over the city. “I know Barb. Believe me I know” the figure beside her says, reaching out and rubbing at her shoulder. “Dick..I didn’t ask you here for that” she says, slinking out from under the man’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” asks Nightwing, wearing his leotard and domino mask. “This. What we always seem to do when you come back to Gotham. I don’t need it. Especially not now” she says, crossing her arms under her chest and looking out towards Wayne Tower, headquarters of Wayne Enterprises. </p><p> </p><p>‘Now undoubtedly in the hands of stockholders’ she thinks acidicly, not wanting her mentor and former lover’s legacy to be dismantled into pieces and parceled out like carnival prizes. “Come on Barb, in times like these we gotta stick together. You know I care about you” Nightwing says, coming back up behind the woman and placing both of his hands on her shoulders. Soon enough his mouth is against her cheek and she can’t help but angrily shove him away. “Bruce is dead. Dead! And all you can think about is getting into my pants?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s not like that Barb” Nightwing tries to explain himself, putting his hands up in surrender. Before anything else can be said, the sound of screeching fills the air, fair off and echoing down the alleys of Gotham, but getting closer. “What the hell is that?” the Bludhaven based vigilante asks, looking about for the source of the sound. “I don’t know. Any clue where it’s coming from?” Batgirl asks, pulling a batarang from her utility belt and scanning the skies as that was the most likely place for such a noise to originate. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is...AAAHHH!” Dick screams as a dark shape slams into his front, throwing him back against the opposite end of the building. With quick reflexes and even quicker thinking Barbara throws the batarang, watching as it rolls over and over itself in the air, finally impacting against the dark shape that now stood in the middle of the roof. The creature roars, turning around and splaying out it’s wings, as that was certainly what they were. </p><p> </p><p>“Langstrom?” she asks, stepping back in fear as the creature loomed over her. She knew that it couldn’t be the doctor however. The coloration was different and the creature was all in all a whole horse of another color than the villain. “Who are you?” she asks, mostly to herself, scanning the creature for any clue as to its identity.<br/><br/>Vic was studying her, suddenly feeling an urge to do so. His eyes rove up and down the woman, admiring the curvature of her body which left very little to the imagination. Her blood was pumping throughout her veins, creating a constant drumbeat in Vic’s now much more sensitive ears. The creature that he’d become was hungry, only this hunger had nothing to do with blood.<br/><br/>In one step he overtakes the woman, paralyzed by fear as she was and grabs her by the wrists, carefully avoiding her kicking legs. He leans into her neck, sniffing her and intaking her scent. ‘Fear’ he thinks. ‘She fears’. </p><p> </p><p>He feels himself grow erect, the now much larger phallus easily visible against the fabric of his pants. The constraining fabric is unwelcome, and the creature reaches down to tear it, letting it fall down his legs and flutter across the rooftop, carried by the wind. “Ohh God no, please!” Barbara whimpers, seeing the massive prick, eager for one thing and one thing only. “Please, whoever you are, stop this! Please don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>Vic isn’t paying attention, though the human part of his mind begs him to stop. ‘No. Mate. She is strong’ the guttural part of his mind whispers back, now taking on an almost physical being within him. Enough to have a voice at least.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the woman’s kicking and shouting he manages to get a single clawed finger close, drawing it harshly down her suit and opening up the latex, exposing her nubile and pert body to him. Her breasts were well rounded and hinted at a maternal streak, something that more than interested the creature. He leans in, sniffing against the masked woman’s skin, licking gently at the area he wished to puncture. The creature wasn’t aware of it, but his saliva had a numbing and arousing effect, a fact that the woman became aware of very quickly. Her nose is quickly filled with the stench of a male Lumpar bat in heat.</p><p> </p><p>‘What is happening to me?’ she asks while her own mind begins to go foggy, the pieces not fitting together anymore. The erect member pointed directly at her, the head teasing her thigh with its intent. She opens her mouth, hoping to rouse the unconscious Nightwing and bring him to her aid. It becomes a useless endeavor as the Vic Bat leans in and presses his two sharp fang like teeth into her shoulder. They break the skin easily, like a hot knife through warm butter, and the bat begins to eagerly lap up the blood that begins to seep out. Her scream is more of a startled grunt as the creature punctuated the act with grabbing her waist and pulling her in, sheathing himself within her in one fluid motion.</p><p> </p><p>The mixture of pleasure and pain intensifies as the creature begins to retract his member before pushing it back in, her walls not resisting him in the slightest. In fact, she quickly found herself slick with her own juices, and her screams and shouts wither away to gasps and pants of pleasure. “What’s...happening to...me?” she asks, closing her eyes and opening them, finding that her vision had now increased tenfold. An opaque grey lining covers her eyeballs, and soon her nose is also changed, becoming squatter and flatter. “Ohh god hel...sk..sk...SKREEEE!” she screams out in pleasure, her voice having risen by several octaves as she finds herself giving into her lust.<br/><br/>Her body seems to give into the changes as well, fur, bright red, beginning to sprout up all over her body, expanding outwards to cover more and more of her porcelain skin. Vic retracts his fangs, licking gently at the wound to not only lick up the remaining blood but also to assist in closing the wound. He looks at the writhing female changing in his arms and his mind whispers two words. ‘Mate. Protect’.</p><p> </p><p>He moves his arm, careful to wrap the membranous tissue carefully about her, and picks her up by her rear end, letting her wrap her legs about his waist. Vic releases her arms, which instantly wrap about the larger male’s shoulders, the female being quite intent on letting him support her. “SKREE! SKREE! SKREE!” she shouts out in pleasure as she continues to ride his member, her boots exploding open from the inside with the growth of her clawed feet. Her gloves follow soon after, completing the transformation with the growth of her own wings under her arms, the tissue being soft for the moment. “Skree, skree” she screams softer, at an octave only only audible to the Man Bat holding her. He nods, pushing his forehead close to her own and nuzzling it, pushing the remnants of her mask away. She returns her face to his, rubbing it excitedly as their fangs almost touch in a gory mockery of a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The male lavishes attention on the female, thrusting deeply into her with wet squelching sounds accompanying their rutting. He feels her wet tunnel squeezing about him, and the scents that each emit for the other drive them even wilder. ‘Beautiful mate. You chose well’ his mind whispers, obviously gaining more sentience as time wore on. ‘This is wrong’ he repeats to himself, unable to stop as instinct drove him forward.</p><p> </p><p>And forward he went.<br/><br/>With one final scream into the night, Barbara threw her head back and orgasmed, her juices matting the fur of his thighs and lover stomach, not to mention herself. He isn’t far behind, the scream of pure orgasmic pleasure driving him over the edge. He roars as he cums inside the female, filling her instantly with not only his affection but also his possession. She was now marked as his, forever more. He kept thrusting, ensuring that as much of his life giving seed stayed within his still writhing mate, all that while he maintains a tight grip upon her without injuring her further. Now that she was his, he felt the deep pool of guilt well up in him at seeing the wound in her shoulder. He leans in once more, licking it with his long tongue in the hopes of closing it faster. Despite her post orgasmic bliss, Barbara notices and nuzzles his neck, trying to assure him that it was ok.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, Barbara?! Where are you?” a voice from behind them asks groggily. Nightwing begins to stand up, dizzy on his feet as he had taken quite the knock to the back of his head during his fall. He looks at the two figures warily, trying to place them before his eyes focus and he feels fear for the first time in a long time. “Barbara?” he asks, her facial features still being clear despite the changes she’d undergone. Vic screeches violently at the interloper who dared come between the intimate moment he and his mate were having. Barbara screeches as well, flapping her wings in defiance while keeping her legs wrapped about Vic’s nude waist. </p><p> </p><p>‘He touched you’ her mind whispers, a fierce and feminine tone overtaking her inner voice. ‘Kill him. Prove loyalty to mate’ it says, still rather simple in the vocabulary it was able to use. She detaches herself from Vic, though she hates the feeling of loosing his length and flaps her wings harshly, staying in the air a few feet from the ground. “SKREEEEEEK! SKREEEEEEK!” she shouts fiercely, only being stopped by Vic’s look. It was soft but commanding, ordering her down.</p><p> </p><p>She complies with a meek squeak in return, moving to the ground and resting on her knees, wrapping her wings about herself to hide her nudity from Nightwing. Part of her mind whispers to her that her mate would appreciate that.</p><p> </p><p>‘Kill him. He lusts for Barbara’ his mind whispers. ‘Kill him and feed her his blood’ </p><p> </p><p>Nightwing is only able to take one step back in terror as the creature pounces upon him, tearing into his flesh with razor sharp claws. His screams are cut mercifully short as Vic’s claw cuts across his throat, killing him in seconds. The former Robin’s last sight of this world is the glowing eyes of the creature that killed him, staring at him with pure hate. </p><p> </p><p>Barbara watches on, shocked at how she approves of the action. “Skree, skree skree” she says quietly throughout the process, watching and urging the male on as he continues to savage the dead man. Soon though, the grisly work is finished and he picks up the body as if it were no heavier than an aluminum can. She knows that a part of her is disgusted and horrified. ‘Dick is gone. He’s dead and you watched a monster kill him’ her human mind whispers, while something much more primal chuckles in the background. ‘He killed for you’ it says simply, the body being placed before her. She can’t help it, and she licks her lips as the scent of blood wafts up to her nostrils. She is soon licking the wounds, draining the body of the delicious nectar.</p><p> </p><p>She looks up at the brown furred male, kneeling over her and his kill, scanning the skies for any threats. ‘He’s protecting me’ she thinks, continuing to drink deeply from a wound on Nightwing’s arm. She stops and lets out an attention getting squeak, gesturing for her mate to also drink. He nods and leans in, taking only enough for himself to be sated and not a drop more. He nods to her, reaching out and brushing behind her long and pointed ear. ‘Finish’ he thinks, hoping to be able to communicate. Through a series of squeaks and chirps he is satisfied that she understands his wish and she leans back in, continuing to lap up the blood of her former lover.</p><p> </p><p>It is only when the body is fully drained that she stands, looking down at the caked mess that is her fur. Blood matted it down in all areas and she couldn’t help but be distressed. ‘You fool. Your fur is a sign for him! You wish to have disgusting fur?’ she thinks, inadvertently flapping her wings out. Soon he is on her, his strong hands keeping her in place while he leans down, maintaining eye contact with her as he begins to lick and clean her fur. She can’t help the coos and trills that escape her throat, giving away how pleasurable it was for her to feel his long tongue against her. She runs her hand over his back, lightly scratching him with her claws. ‘Mark him as yours’ </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes he is done and her fur is mostly cleaned though now wet. She quickly decided that she did not care about that and moved closer to him, trailing her hands over him, cooing at how his muscles were so visible, even under his fur. ‘You’ve been claimed by a strong one’ the voice in her mind whispers, sounding more and more like the normal Barbara Gordon. ‘His scent...it’s familiar. Who is he?’ </p><p> </p><p>He lets out a gentle coo as he wraps a hand around her waist and pulls her close, pressing his mouth to hers as best as he could. Despite their fangs it was accomplished, and her mouth was soon explored in the same way that her chest had been moments before. She tastes copper and only assumes that it is blood. ‘Dick’s blood’ the voice in her head laughs cruelly. </p><p> </p><p>He releases her lips once more and gestures upward with his chin, flapping his wings and taking off into the sky. He waits for her however, and she doesn’t hesitate to join him, flapping her own wings and taking to the sky as quickly as she can. Soon they are off, moving west towards the setting moon. Neither really had an idea of where to go, but instinct told them that they were going someplace where they could mate more without being interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>The Next Morning, Vic’s Apartment</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The first thing that was apparent to him was that he had a killer headache. The light peaking through the curtains was too much and he raised his arm to shield himself from it. In doing so, he revealed another key fact. </p><p> </p><p>He was not alone.</p><p> </p><p>He turns and sees a mop of dark red hair laying against the opposite pillow, the lithe body of a young woman pressed against him. Her rear end, perfectly formed and plumped, was massaging a certain part of his anatomy which no doubt remembered the woman. He tried to remember, though his mind drew a blank. It’s only when her scent catches on his nose that it all comes back to him. Langstrom, becoming the monster, taking her by force...he swallows as he remembers these events. “Ohh god. I killed Nightwing” he says, sitting up in bed and wincing in pain as the light impacts against his sensitive eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop that light! It hurts” Barbara cries out in bed next to him, almost sobbing at how the light had gotten to her. She buries her head in the pillow, hiding her face from him. “Yes, yes hold on Barbara” he says, a tone of affection he didn’t know he had for the woman present as he jumps up, still naked, and rushes to the window, shielding his eyes to the best of his ability as he slams the shades shut, sending the room into darkness. He finds that he can suddenly see better. ‘Much better’ he thinks, his eyes rolling over the shaking woman.</p><p> </p><p>He rushes back and places his arm over her, gently whispering against the pillow. “It’s alright Barbara the lights are out” he says, trying to think of what to say to her about last night. He can’t think of anything. It was all still so surreal and strange. ‘What happened to me? And what did I do to Barbara?’ he asks himself, more concerned for the latter.</p><p> </p><p>‘You made her even more beautiful than she is now’ his mind whispers, causing him to shake his head to try and keep the thoughts at bay. Barbara slowly moves out from under the pillow and with bleary eyes looks up at Vic. “Vic Sage? You...you were the monster?” she asks in shock, though she doesn’t move. “Yeah. I was...I was Langstrom’s lab and he infected me. He’s dead. I’m so sorry Barbara. For what I did” he says, reaching down to caress her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>She should feel revulsion, anger or fear. Maybe a mix of all three. Instead she relishes the touch and leans into it. ‘You were not a passive participant. You could’ve fought and got away. No, you eagerly mated him. Vic’ her mind whispers as if savoring his name for the first time. She sits up, not caring as the blanket falls away exposing her bare chest to him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay” she says, her own hand coming up to caress his cheek. She leans in, feeling an almost irresistible force pushing her close to the man. Within another second she is kissing him, enjoying how soft his lips feel against her own. They come apart but stay connected by their touching foreheads and their hands on each others cheeks. “I killed Nightwing” he says, causing her to tear up and nod. “I know. That wasn’t you Vic. It wasn’t really you” she affirms, wanting to ensure that he knew she held no malice towards him for what happened. “I...I enjoyed it. I can’t lie. That monster, she loved watching you do it”.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to turn myself in. Explain everything that happened” he says, causing her heart to start beating rapidly. ‘NO! You’ll lose him if you allow this. They’ll put him in a cell to study. You as well’ the voice says, sending her into another tailspin of confusion. “Don’t!” she blurts out, causing the man to stare at her. “They won’t understand Vic. They won’t. They’ll just think we’re murderers and lock us away. No. We can do this ourselves. I have a minor in chemistry. Just bring me Langstrom’s notes and we can reverse this” she says, rubbing the man’s toned and chiseled arms up and down.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’ll do no such thing. You’re a goddess now, and he is your mate. Why throw that away?’ </p><p> </p><p>She focuses on Vic, drowning out the voice in her mind as she tries to gauge what he’d do. “Alright” he finally says, his own inner beast working hard to convince him to accept the woman’s offer. He knew it was wrong and that they should throw themselves on the mercy of the League. She could convince him of anything though, and he knew that he was truly powerless in the face of what had happened to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Barbara...you” he says, looking away for a moment. She is confused before she notices that he was staring at her chest area. She looks down between the valley of her breasts, noticing that she is still caked in blood in some areas. “This will sound strange but...may I…” he begins, staring at her chest, licking his lips in absolute hunger. Her own fire for the man before her quickly comes to life, and she nods eagerly. “Be my guest” she says, not finding the request odd at all in her altered state. If he had not asked she would have licked it off herself. </p><p> </p><p>He is on her instantly, his strong and calloused hands gripping her lower back and pressing her closer into him, his mouth eagerly working over her teat, suckling the nipple into his mouth as he did. She runs her fingers through the back of his head, enjoying how the short locks of hair felt against her skin. “Ohh Vic”</p><p> </p><p>‘My mate’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Gotham City, Rooftop Crime Scene</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell got to this kid? And whatever it is, why the hell is it picking off capes?” asks Detective Harvey Bullock, staring down at the covered body of one Dick Grayson, now revealed to be the vigilante known as Nightwing. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Bullock, but whatever it is, it isn’t friendly” officer Renee Montoya says from beside him, once more looking over the entire crime scene for any evidence that hadn’t already been documented. Commissioner Gordon is a few feet away, kneeling at the torn remains of what appeared to him to be Batgirl’s suit. The articles of clothing would be taken away, including the ones which undoubtedly contained seminal fluid. James Gordon had not seen anything like this before. </p><p> </p><p>He takes his glasses off and looks toward Wayne Enterprises, sighing as he begins to clean them with a damp rag. “I already miss you” he says, referencing the now dead caped crusader. ‘Now the kid is gone. I just hope that the girl is okay, wherever she is’ he thinks, quietly reminding himself that her chances of survival were very low.</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea that Barbara Gordon, his daughter, was Batgirl or that she was no longer in any danger. No.<br/><br/>Now she WAS the danger.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mating Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vic realizes that his responsibility to his species outweighs his moral obligation the League. What is morality to an animal? And what is a morality that lets evil go free worth to a creature of the night?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>One Week Later, Justice League Watchtower</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Alright, alright. Please, settle down. We have an announcement to make” Superman says, instantly calming the crowd that had formed in the atrium. Each hero was hanging on his words, waiting with baited breath. ‘If only this could be easier’ the man of steel thinks to himself, bracing to deliver the news he knew needed to be delivered. “By now, you’ve all heard about the tragic deaths of Batman and Nightwing. As of right now, we have to add a few more to the roster, though they are certainly not members of the Justice League. In Gotham, the bodies of Oswald Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin, and  Jonathan Crane, a.k.a the Scarecrow were discovered just this morning. They were found in much the same state as Batman and Nightwing were” Superman says gravely, watching as the crowd descends into excited whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One figure can’t help but shrug his shoulders uncomfortably, finding the lighting too bright even while wearing his mask. The words sounded more like a mumble than anything else, a low droning that annoyed him. Most human speech did so nowadays though. He much prefered the low octave whispers he enjoyed while laying next to Barbara. ‘Hmm, why are we wasting time here? Her body is waiting, warm and inviting’ he thinks, his urge to rut with the woman increasing once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Where is she anyway?’ he wonders, trying to keep his mind off of his rising arousal. “We are as completely baffled as the GCPD is, and there are no leads. All we have is Batgirl’s eyewitness account. We should be thankful that she got away with only minor wounds” he says, causing Vic to smile. ‘He has no idea does he? How easily my Barbara can play these weaklings’ he thinks, instantly regretting the thought. ‘These are my friends. I should feel awful about lying to them. We killed them. We killed them all. God help me’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello lover” a feminine voice whispers into his ear, coming up alongside him and running a gloved hand up his side, her other resting on his shoulder. ‘She lusts for me as much as I do for her’ he thinks with self satisfaction, moving his own hand back to rub at her hip, teasing her with the promise of more to come later. “You’re late” he returns, a characteristic softness to his voice as their hands retract from the other. It was hard, but the rest did not know of their relationship with one another yet and it had to remain that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I want to show them openly’ he thinks, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She smiles, seeing the slight turn of his head. She had added an extra layer of some form of reflective cloth on the eye holes of her mask, undoubtedly to protect her from the light, though if anyone asked she’d come up with a quick excuse. “We need to talk after this” she whispers, eyes now focused forward on Superman who continues to eulogize Batman and Nightwing. “What did you find?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, aren’t we impatient? You’ll have to wait lover” she teases back, sticking her tongue out at him. “I’ll make you pay for that” he says back, a teasing lilt that exposed the threat as idle. “I sure do hope so. It’s been too long since you’ve pleasured me so” she says. She suddenly looks nervous and turns away. “It is big news though, so...be prepared” she says, moving in a little closer and quietly taking his hand. He squeezes it back, sensing the nervousness. Before he could comment or ask about it, Superman interrupts. “I just want everyone to be on their guard and try their best to travel together to mitigate the risk of being attacked. We’re not sure if the League is being targeted, but it’s a fair bet. I repeat, be on guard, especially in Gotham. Dismissed” he says, the crowd doing just that as they scatter off to their work stations or continue their conversations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic turns to Batgirl, only to see that she is no longer there, having sneaked off to his room without a doubt. When they weren’t in their changed forms, they spent most of their time making love, though they did a fair amount of that when they were transformed as well. Their need for the other had only grown with the lapse of time, and Vic had sensed something different with her. It had seemed that there was a more than purely physical link between them, as he could sense when she was annoyed or in pain, even if he was nowhere near her. Her fear and excitement, an uncomfortable mixture, linger in the air about him, something his new senses pick up on like a addict seeing his drug of choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes to leave, wanting to get to her and comfort her as soon as possible when he feels a hand on his shoulder stopping him from moving. His first instinct is to lash out and rip off the arm of the individual audacious enough to touch him. ‘Maybe I’ll bring it back for Barbara. She’s undoubtedly hungry’ he thinks, his own lust for blood almost on par with his lust for her body. He is able to quell the desire though after all, he wouldn’t get away with killing someone right in the middle of the entire Justice League. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Question. Do you have a moment?” asks a familiar voice, causing the man to turn and almost completely stop as Wonder Woman stood a foot away from him. Instantly he is looking at her body, watching her heart, which was so strong and quick, pumping its payload throughout her muscled and toned body. She was fertile and in perfect health, something he can pick up on instantly. He turns his stare back to her face, embarrassed by what he’d been thinking. ‘Wouldn’t she look even better as a goddess of the night? Her dark fur, wide wings and beautiful fangs. Hmm, she’d be delectable. Especially with a full and round belly. Think about it? Let’s see if something other than a warrior lies within this Themysciran beauty’ his mind whispers, and Vic can’t help but think of how amazing it would be to watch her writhe under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>‘What about Barbara?’ he thinks, his mind instantly coming back to the redhead who he’d completely fallen in love with. ‘She’d understand. She’d welcome it. It would be quite a status symbol for her mate to breed such a beautiful female’ his mind retorts. ‘It doesn’t mean you love her less. She was your first after all’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Question? Are you okay? You seem distracted, more so than usual” the Amazon asks with a light tinkling laugh. The sound is melodious to his ears, much different from the incessant droning of the Kyrptonian. “I’m fine. Thank you Diana. Can I help you with something?” he asks calmly, trying with all his might to restrain his impulse to take her into his arms and claim her as his own. “Yes, but only if you can. It is not my nature to pry, but I have seen that you have become close to Batgirl. This is good. She needs a friend at this time and I thank you for being that for her. However I am...worried about her” Diana says, looking each way to ensure that nobody was listening in on their conversation. “She and I were sent to Paraguay the other night and she was able to take down Bane single handedly. I didn’t witness the entire fight, but I am sure that at one point I saw her lift him. He had multiple scratches and a few broken bones. It isn’t normal. She was….vicious” she says warily, the fear palpable in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you told anyone else?” he asks, fearing that they’d been exposed. “No, I wanted to keep this quiet. To be fair, she didn’t use excessive force in taking the man down, nor did she kill him. I am just worried. With the death of Bruce…” she says, stopping for a minute to take a deep breath. “I am just worried. That is all. For you as well if I am being honest” she adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why for me?” he asks curiously, being placated that Wonder Woman wasn’t onto them. “You have had a lot thrust onto you, and you seem to be handling it well, I just worry for you. We may not know each other well, but any assistance I can offer please do not hesitate to ask. The League must stick together” she says, rubbing his shoulder and leaving with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We must have her’ the voice growls, sounding more and more like him as the days wore on. ‘But not yet’ it continues more rationally. ‘She is too strong. We need to gather ourselves and become more in tune with our body. Mark my words though, she’ll be ours’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic ignores the degradation of his thoughts, lamenting the changes that had been becoming more extreme. His penchant for red meat, his near constant state of arousal around the women of the League, and his desire for Barbara to be with him at all times had made him question everything. ‘What’s happening to me? And why am I okay with it?’ he asks himself for the eight hundredth time before he walks toward the sleeping quarters, waving to the few leaguers that he encountered. ‘Weak. Rival. Possible mate. Defective female. Rival. Weak. Weak. Friend. Weak’ he thinks, passing and subtly categorizing each person he encounters. The only friend he had so far was Wally, who passed him while eating from a mound of hotdogs he had piled up into his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hreyy ‘Icc” he said, his mouth full of the said hotdogs as he passes. Vic smiles to himself and waves back, always enjoying the company of the scarlet speedster. ‘He will make a valuable ally. A strong male to assist in building your empire. Stronger than many, but weaker than you’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Must we really think of them like that? These are my friends. I shouldn’t be putting them into these boxes and throwing them out’ he says, ashamed at how he’d begun to view the complex series of relationships in the League. ‘This is life. This is nature. You must if you seek to control the new world we will create. The safety of your mates and future breeding partners for your offspring are essential. You simply must start thinking like the animal you are becoming’ his mind reminds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m a man’ he says fiercely, lacking the conviction behind his words which shows in his heart. The voice chuckles as Vic finally reaches the end of the hallway, moving towards his door. ‘Are you? Maybe once, but now? No. You are more than a man’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t think any further on the subject, focusing instead on the scent of the redheaded woman who was just behind his door. With a quick code input into the panel, the doorway hisses open, revealing his room. He steps inside and is overtaken by her scent which is as strong as it is intoxicating. She had showered, and was now sitting, naked, at his computer. He pulls the can of aerosol up to his face, peeling off his mask and throwing it onto their bed before removing his coat. He knows that she is aware of his presence. How can she not be? However, she keeps typing at his computer, pretending to ignore him. The primal part of his mind growls, admiring how her back looks, a light sheen of water coating her from the shower she’d taken. ‘She shouldn’t be ignoring me’ he thinks, wanting her to come to him as soon as he entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head and sighs to himself. ‘What am I thinking? This is the twenty first century. I’m not a goddamn caveman’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We do not care what century it is. Things do not change between male and female. Especially mates. You are right. You’re not a caveman. You are what those pathetic creatures feared. Show her why you are to be respected’ the voice reprimands, causing Vic to lick his lips at just how appealing that idea was. He walks forward and places his hands on her back, squeezing her shoulders and massaging her much tauter muscles as he went. Her moan of pleasure is like a jolt of adrenaline and he leans in, kissing her cheek before moving to her neck, raking his teeth against her skin. “Did you miss me?” he asks teasingly as she reaches her arm back and wraps it about his shoulder, keeping him in place. “Every minute you aren’t right next to me” she confesses, causing all to be forgiven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Proper submission. Finally’ his mind teases while his eyes move to her breasts. He turns her in the chair and kneels down onto his knees, pressing his lips against her clavicle. “What did you need to tell me?” he asks, not stopping his ministrations as his hand comes up to caress her breast, kneading the flesh with his thumb. “Ohhh, yesss. What did Wonder Woman want?” she asks, placing her hand over his, keeping him on her teat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was worried about you” he says, tracing a line of kisses over her shoulder and arm, feeling his arousal growing as his cock hardens in his pants. “Ohh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently you were too tough on poor old Bane” he teases, loving the derisive snort he receives in return from her. “I bet. Does the princess not approve of how I broke his arm? Maybe I should’ve put up some pillows before pile driving his face into that rock! Pathetic. This is why the League is such a waste of time” she says, wincing as vic moves lower on her body, tracing a kiss over the rounded swell of her breast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh? You think so” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know so. Vic...I know we shouldn’t like what we did but can you honestly say that we didn’t do the right thing by killing those two assholes? The world is a better place without the Penguin and Scarecrow. I...I loved watching them die. The fear on their faces? It felt like...justice. True justice” she stops him, grabbing both sides of his face and pulling her up to him, pressing her lips against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same. God forgive me but I do” he admits when they seperate for breath. She can’t help the shy smile that breaks out onto her face, or the blush that accompanies it. “I also liked when you brought me Cobblepot. He looked so delicious, all that blood pouring out as your claws ripped into him. You looked so sexy to me. Flying through the air with his body, dropping him in front of me. It was so romantic. I know how strange that sounds but it’s true. From liking flowers to liking a meal, a human meal. What a strange but beautiful change” she says, laughing to herself while Vic picks her up by the waist, carrying her from the chair to the bed bridal style. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you flowers if you want” he says, his mind going to how she’d react to him bringing her the destroyed body of some Gotham street thug, a bouquet of roses attached to them. She reaches up to rub his face and smiles. “I just want you” she teases, giggling as she is tossed on the bed. She is soon joined by him, well more like pinned to the bed by him. Vic leans over her, looking down on her with a hunger that was so different from the way he looked at meat when he was transformed. She loved it, and would gladly be his prey any time he so desired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should form our own League” she says, wanting to cover all bases before she is lost to the lustful oblivion he put her in. “What do you mean?” he asks, a look of bewilderment on his face. “Come on Vic. You see it. We’ve done more good in the world in one week than the League has done in years. It’s a boys and girls club. They spend more time fucking around on and with each other than solving the world’s problems. How many would be saved if we just ripped Joker’s head off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A countless number” Vic concedes, his mind already admitting that her idea had merit. “Exactly. But instead of doing that we all sit here and gossip about who Ollie is cheating on Dinah with this time. We’re heroes Vic. We’re more than that now. We’re practically gods. Why shouldn’t we make choices? We can choose those in the League who’d make good allies and give them the gift you gave me” she says, looking up into his eyes with a smile. “What made you choose me that day?” she asks off handedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were meant to be mine. I just knew it. Your body, well, it just kind of, called to me. I knew I had to have you so I took you” he says, speaking pure truth before he can think of anything else. She smiles even wider at this and brings her hand up to his. She grasps it and brings it downwards, knowing he was well beyond strong enough to hold himself up with one hand only. She brings his hand to her stomach and lets it rest there. He is confused, trying to ascertain what Barbara is trying to tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I were still just normal old me I wouldn’t know for weeks to come but with my new senses, I could almost tell immediately. Smell my scent Vic. Tell me what’s different from that first night, before you made me yours. Come on, I know you can remember” she says, continuing to look at him as if he was all that mattered to her in the entire world. Vic is more than confused but he taps into the more primal part of his mind and he closes his eyes, inhaling her scent deeper than he normally would. Almost instantly his eyes shoot open and he looks at Barbara, his mouth agape. “You...you’re pregnant?” he asks, watching as she nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should feel proud of yourself. I think you got a hole in one on the first try” she teases, giggling as Vic picks her up and crushes her body to him. She is soon being smothered in his kisses, his lips trailing all over her face as he laughs. “I’m going to be a daddy huh?” he asks, loving the enthusiastic nod he receives in turn. “Uhh hmm. We’re giving birth to the new world Vic. Our baby is the first, the very first in the next step of human evolution. He or she is so special, but all the more so because they’re ours”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know the gender yet?” he asks curiously, not having a full grasp of Human/Lumpar hybrid biology. Barbara rolls her eyes, laughing at her mate’s cluelessness. “They’re still too small. The scent only tells me that I’m carrying a baby and that it’s yours though there was zero doubt on that front” she teases, reaching out to divest him of his clothes, something he eagerly assists her with. “I think some celebratory lovemaking is in order” she says with a cheeky smile. “It’s always in order” he says, exposing his bare chest to her. She smiles, seeing that he has grown slightly hairier, no doubt a offset of the mixing dna within him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembers something she read in Langstrom’s notes. ‘The female Lumpar will prefer to be claimed by a male with thick and vibrantly colored fur as it is a sign of vitality and health’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well, that explains it’ she thinks, raking her nailed fingers up and down the man’s chest, enjoying his hisses of ecstasy. “I thought you wanted some gentle lovemaking” he teases. She smiles right back. “Right on the second part, wrong on the first. Nothing says lovemaking has to be gentle”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Three Hours Later</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic sat on the edge of the bed, lost in a haze of lust and confusion. “Why can’t I finish?” he asks, his member still rigid and hard between his legs. Barbara sits up, shakily however as she had finished multiple times, and moves behind his back, laying her head on his shoulder and cooing gently. “I’m so sorry Barbara. It’s not you. I don’t know what’s wrong with me” he says, feeling ashamed at his inability to seal the deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t your fault Vic. It’s mine. I...well, I found out something from Langstrom’s notes but I didn’t want to tell you because I was upset by it” she says, not able to help the frown of shame that crosses her face. ‘You’ve shamed your mate! Made him feel like less of a male! Tell him, and rectify this situation immediately. This is not about your feelings, but our species you foolish little girl!’ her mind screams, the bat within her raging against her secrecy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Barb?” he asks, turning and taking her hand in his own, his mind turning away from his issue to focus on her. She sighed, realizing that she needed to tell him. “I’d hoped it wouldn’t apply to us. That because of us being part human that it would kind of just skip over us you know? But, apparently not. Vic, you need to find another mate” she says simply, causing panic to well up within the man. He suppresses his animalistic response, wanting to come at this issue like a man, or at least as close to a man as he could. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You..you don’t want to be mine anymore?” he asks, shock and sadness filling his voice. “NO! That is not what I meant. I am yours, now and forever. Your child is inside me remember? No, what I meant was….I have to share you” she says, looking ashamed once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lumpar bats are creatures who participate in harem style mating. Multiple females to one male. It’s a evolutionary thing you know? To ensure birth rates stay up. I wont bore you with what we already both naturally know. But, once a female is pregnant, her scent prevents the male from being able to...finish again. It’s kind of like the body knows that the job is already done you know? Until he has multiple female scents around him, he can’t do the deed. To put it crudely, it’s like making sure the tank is filled up when you gotta get the job done. I can’t be the only one to have you. I hate it, I do, but I can’t. Our species needs you Vic” she says, rubbing his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at her, judging her expressions and conferring with his nature. He can sense it. Yes. He needed another female, and possibly another after the next. He hated it too, always having been a one gal type of guy. “No. I wont do that. You’re mine and I’m yours. That’s just how it is…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO Vic! That isn’t how it is, no matter how much I want it to be. You can’t fight our nature, and neither can I. We need another. We need to grow and soon” she finishes, her voice broking no dissent. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Vic doesn’t offer any as he knows it’s true. He can’t fight it, and his lust is making it even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you promise me something?” she asks quietly, reaching out and taking his hand. “Anything”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you always love me? Make some time for me? I know I can’t have all of you, not all the time anyway, but...can I at least know that you’ll still love me and our child?” she asks, watching as Vic brings his forehead to hers. “I swear Barbara. You are mine, and no matter how many others become mine as well, you will always be my first. I will always make time for you. And I will love our children as much as I can which naturally means with all my heart and more” he says, causing her to look up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh you expected me to lose my hunger for you? Not a chance. We’re going to have many nights together my love. Even if I can’t finish, I’ll make sure you are pleasured and loved. Every night if that’s what it takes. You are my first, and in a way you’re the mother of our entire species like you said huh? After all, you’re going to bring the first of many into this world” he says, bringing his hand back to her belly. Barbara can’t help it as the tears leak out of her eyes, a smile splitting her face as she places her hand over his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to you to make me feel better about this” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think about it. The more females, the easier it will be for you to take care of the children. Everybody will help. I promise we’ll be one big happy family. That’s why I think you should pick who we  choose next to make into a goddess” he says, handing over the choice to his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Very wise decision’ his mind says, seeing the wheels turning in the redhead’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well, we want someone strong, yet gentle as well. We don’t need anyone with a propensity towards violence. They can’t be too strong though my love, we aren’t ready to take too much on so that rules out Wonder Woman or Supergirl” she says, watching as Vic frowns. “Ohh, were you thinking about adding one of those two to our little family?” she asks teasingly, having a surprising turnaround from her reaction before. “Well, maybe Diana has her appeal” he admits, watching as Barbara laughs. “Ohh no, my Vic, just like every other man in the world, wants Wonder Woman as a mate. What a shocker!” she teases, descending into peels of laughter. “Ha, ha. I’m sure it’s very funny. Now, in reality, who should we choose?” he asks, wanting his mate’s final decision. His erection, stiff and eager to continue his lineage, was aching and needed release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want someone with power, but who isn’t too strong for us. Tough but has a gentle side. Hmm, well, the way I see it, Shayera fits that bill. Especially after she found out that she and Stewart had a child in the future.She has been yearning to get back together with him and make it a reality” Barb says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stewart. The mention of the name sends a rage through Vic. ‘We must move fast. He is with another but if he changes his mind he will take our intended mate from us’ his mind whispers. He sees the same rage reflected on Barbara’s face and watches as she looks at him. “I’ll handle this” she says, jumping up and moving over to her closet, pulling out a spare and now improved bat suit. She slips it on, hiding her nude body from him and causing him to growl in disappointment. “We need to move. She’s on monitor duty. If you can convince her to get away for a few minutes, we can teleport the two of you out of here and into Gotham” she says, turning her head over her shoulder and looking at Vic  as she pulls on her mask, making sure to move her long red hair through the flap at the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get moving my love” she teases, blowing him a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Justice League Observation Deck</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shayera was bored. Utterly bored if she was being honest. “What’s worse is that they put me here with Booster freaking Gold” she says aloud, drawing the blonde man’s attention. “You say my name hot stuff?” the man asks, causing the Thanagarian to roll her eyes. “Not in a positive way no” she says, trying to be as curt as possible. She really hated the man besides her. Well, not really hated, but strong dislike definitely fit the bill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shayera, may I speak with you?” a voice asks from behind her, causing the Thanagarian to turn and see the Question standing behind her, hands in his pocket and his face hidden beneath his mask. “Ohh, Question. I have some time. What did you need?” she asks, not knowing enough about the faceless man to feel one way or the other about him. “Actually, I’d need to speak with you in private. It’s about….Rex” he says, using the name of the soon to be erased Warhawk, the future son of one John Stewart and Shayera Hol. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The name sends a chill up the woman’s back and she doesn’t move from her chair. “How did you know about him?” she asks, watching as the man nervously looks away. He seemed to be a bundle of energy, like he was holding something back. Shayera assumed that it was because of the information that he undoubtedly had to tell her, not for once thinking that there was any other motivation behind such a look. “I know about many things, and at this point it’s vital that I tell you, and you alone” he retorts, causing her to nod, the urgency in his voice convincing her. “Booster, I need to go” she says, standing up, making to follow the masked conspiracy theorist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! League regulations. I can’t be left alone” he says, smiling at preventing the woman from doing what she desperately needed to do. ‘I need to know about Rex goddammit’ she mentally screams, wishing to decapitate the man with her mace. “Don’t worry Shay. I’ll cover for you” says Barbara, walking up behind the Question, flashing a quick smile at him before taking the Thanagarian’s vacated seat, making a show of crossing one leg over the other, distracting Booster with the motion. “Well, I guess that covers the issue of League regulations” the man says with a smile, his eyes roving lustfully over the younger woman who hums to herself, pretending to not notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got nothing to do anyways. Besides, it’ll be nice for you to get to know some of the other leaguers. Especially with what happened with John” she says, causing the alien redhead to frown. She didn’t know Batgirl very well, but from what she did know of her, she would say that she was acting strange. Still, thoughts of Rex preoccupy her mind and she pushes the strangeness away, not wanting to dwell on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, okay. Thanks. I owe you one I guess” she says, something Batgirl waves off instantly. “Don’t mention it. What are friends for?” she asks, all the while her mind reminds her that she is now looking at a sister mate. She doesn’t feel the hate or jealousy she expected to feel. Instead she feels warmth and a desire to protect the woman well up within her. ‘She will have Vic’s children as well, which makes her worthy of your affection’ her mind states, putting things in perspective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope we can become friends too Batsy” Booster says, letting out a wolf whistle as he admires the way her suit hugs her curves. ‘And an idiot decides that he wants to die’ her mind whispers, already thinking of ways to kill the hero from the future and get away with it. Luckily she’d come prepared. As soon as Shayera and Vic left she’d go about being a good mate and sister and finding a way to help feed the lovers, who’d undoubtedly be quite tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, ready?” he asks, stepping a few feet back and holding out a transponder. “You didn’t say we were teleporting” Shayera says accusingly. “I didn’t say we weren’t either. Too many ears on the tower. Terrific placed all sorts of nanite controlled listening…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I believe you. We’ll go where you’re comfortable telling me” she says, not noticing the smile on Barbara’s face as she mentally kisses Vic. ‘My mate is a genius’ she thinks, mulling over how easy it was for him to use his reputation to trick the foolish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here we go” he says, letting the woman grab the transponder and pressing the button, disappearing in a flash of light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara watches them go, a slight ache in her heart as she’d rather be there with them, watching as a new female was added into their family. Instead, she had a mission to get to and she’d be damned if she didn’t do it to the best of her abilities. With a sinister smile she looks toward Booster who returns it naively mistaking her hunger for seduction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t see how her fangs slowly began to grow within her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gotham City</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two appeared on top of an apartment building overlooking downtown Gotham, the night air being innately appealing to the creature within. Vic inhales deeply, enjoying the chill and reveling in the moment. Hawkgirl steps forward, moving over towards the ledge and looking out over the lights of the city, already feeling nervous about what the Question would tell her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Question. What did you have to tell me about Rex? I’m a big girl so I can handle it” she says stoically, not believing her own words. Vic meanwhile removes his coat, placing it on the gravel rooftop before he slips off his mask. “My name is Vic” he says loudly, unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his bare skin, skin which was quickly changing from it’s normal white shade to a light brown with the quick growth of fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what I need to say about Rex is…” he starts, letting his pants fall down his legs, exposing his rigid member and muscled body completely. He growls as the transformation fully overtakes him and Shayera slowly starts to turn, gasping in fear as she sees the Man Bat for the first time. “He’s never going to exist!” the creature roars, advancing towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Back on the Observation Deck</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara worked furiously, pulling out the keyboard of the computer and furiously typing, entering the technically off limits main frame as she did. “What are you doing?” asks an intrigued Booster Gold, who uses the opportunity to move in closer to the redheaded Gothamite. His scent fills her nostrils, and it disgusts her. ‘He lusts for you. There is no affection, nor love. Just a desire to use and discard. Kill him, and let him provide a meal for your mate’ she thinks, resolving to do just that as soon as her current objective was complete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hacking into Terrific’s mainframe to prevent him from knowing that anyone teleported in or out of the tower” she says simply, telling the man the truth. “Ohh, naughty. Why are you doing that sexy bird?” he asks, thinking he was undoubtedly being suave. She rolls her eyes and continues, the clicking of her fingers against the keyboard providing a staccato of noise against the normally silent backdrop of the observation deck. “Because I want Vic and Shayera to have their privacy” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, name dropping. Didn’t know that the Question’s real name was Vic” he says, providing a fake chastisement by making a “tsk,tsk,tsk” noise of disapproval. “Ohh, must’ve slipped my mind” she says, smiling for a moment as the memory is completely wiped. No record would exist of any teleportation in or out of the Watchtower tonight. ‘You won’t be telling anyone his name anyway meat’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls up the monitor and slips in a cd she had tucked away into her utility belt, watching as the monitor comes to life and showcases footage of Booster and Shayera sitting at the observation deck. “What are you doing now?” he asks curiously, now seeing the woman’s actions as a little suspicious. “Putting some old footage on a loop to convince anyone at a cursory glance that you and Shayera were on watch all night” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t true. Why would you do that?” he asks, making to stand up before she pushes him back into the chair and standing over him with a smile as wide as she could muster. “Because I don’t want anyone seeing what I’m going to be doing to you” she teases with a giggle, leaning into his neck and letting her warm breath tease against his skin. “Ohhh mama” he says, apparently forgetting his protest against rule breaking in the face of a very sexy Batgirl coming onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t see her fangs, nor did he see her lick her lips in excitement. ‘Bottoms up!’ she thinks before plunging forward against the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Back in Gotham</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved this! The exhilaration of the fight, the circling, the punching and slashing. Each mark against his fur, each cut and each bruise would be remembered as a mark of love. ‘She has spirit. We must take her soon, I am tired of the foreplay’ he thinks, watching as the battered woman circles him, her wings being too damaged to take flight. She had lost her mace as well, leaving her utterly defenceless outside of her ability in hand to hand combat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Question. I don’t know what’s happened to you, but I don’t wanna hurt you. We can get you help” she says, huffing and panting from her exertions. He hated that he’d had to damage her so, marr her beautiful skin with his claws. Her arm had been quite damaged when he’d smashed his claw against it, sending her nth metal mace flying across the building. ‘It had to be done. She must submit to you. Use your final weapon. It is time’ he thinks, wanting to end this fight. “SKREEEEK!! SKREEEK!” he squeals, throwing himself forward and wrapping his winged arms about the woman, preventing her from escaping. His cock was wedged against her covered womanhood, pressing against her in need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh god! What are you doing you fucking bastard?!” she shouts, turning to the sky and beginning to call out for help. “Help! Help me!” she screams, giving him enough time to tear the green pants from her body, leaving her completely exposed to him. He presses against her and screeches as her Thanagarian hole welcomes him in. In much the same way as he took Barbara, he takes her, though he first claims her body before he clamps his teeth down on her shoulder. She screams, but soon the night air is filled with her squeals of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He now had her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Watchtower</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booster’s body was laying on the floor, a gash in his neck hinting at the shear brutality and quickness of his death. Barbara moves up off of her knees and stands, wiping the blood from her mouth onto her yellow glove. ‘Easy there girl. Almost drank him all up. Shayera and Vic are undoubtedly going to need it more. I envy that woman a bit. First mating AND first sip? What I wouldn’t give to experience it all over again” she thinks, smiling down at the dead body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re a lot more useful in death than you are in life. To top it all off, you’re from the future and DIDN’T see this coming? How stupid are you?” she asks, kicking the man’s body before throwing the transponder onto it. With a flash the body disappears and Barbara falls to her knees, licking up the few streaks of blood that littered the floor. ‘So fucking hungry!’ she thinks, ashamed of what she’s doing. ‘Only for now. Because we have to hide it. Soon though, soon, Vic will be delivering you blood and meat by the tanker full! But for now this floor hor devour will have to do’ she thinks sardonically, not stopping until the area was as clean as it was before the murder happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stands once more and places her finger on her fang, feeling as it shrinks back into her mouth. “Soon, I wont need to hide what I am and they’ll bow before us” she says, moving back to the computer and resuming her post. She still had to monitor the area for meteors that might threaten Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still a hero after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gotham</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sated, and Shayera seemed to be doubly so as she cooed and mewed in his arms, her wings which, (due to her already having them), remained on her back in place of the membranous skin that had grown on him and Barbara. They had changed though, the feathers falling out to be replaced by fur and bristle. She was a magnificent color.Bright orange with white streaks running up and down her sides. She was unique, just as Barbara was. He nuzzles her, watching as her eyes flutter open, the same piercing emerald they were before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skree, skree” she shouts, the affection she felt for her new mate obvious as she cuddled back into him. They were laying on a pile of hay which he had placed there for just this reason prior to their encounter and she was deeply enjoying how it felt against her now furry skin. She kept swishing her rear end and back against it, moving to the left and right while letting out excited yips and trills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, or at least felt like he did, at her antics, all the while his eyes go to the overt symbol of their mating. Her lower stomach was coated in his fluids, matting her fur. She had been disappointed when he came outside of her, but a simple look had put her in a more agreeable mood. She didn’t realize it yet, as her primal nature hadn’t fully overtaken her, but he could not risk both of his mates being pregnant at the same time. She was needed to help defend Barbara until she gave birth, or Vic found a stronger mate to assist in the protection of both of them. He could only do so much, and at this early stage in their conquest of the world they had to be safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears the disruption in the air before he sees the light coming, and quickly wraps his wings about Shayera’s head to protect her eyes. She did not yet know how to protect her sight, so he would do it for her. She lets out a confused squeak, trying to peak out over the male’s wings. He prevents her with a quick growl, sending her rushing back into the safety of his arms without another peep. It’s only when the light fades that he releases her, moving over to the body of Booster Gold. He sees the note attached and picks it up, though clumsily with his clawed hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is able to read it easily enough. “Enjoy your honeymoon my love. I’m going batty without you” it reads, with a heart next to it. He doesn’t even have to smell it to know that it’s blood and he lets out a trill of affection for his absent mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Shayera smells the blood and moves closer, wanting to eat and taste, but not willing to do so without her mate’s consent. He notices how she crawls up on her hands and knees, her clawed feet scraping across the gravel. She looked gorgeous to him, with her nose being slightly more pointed than he or Barbara’s, and her fangs being rather large. He grabs the body and brings it the rest of the way to her, dragging it by its foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skree” he quickly intones, opening a tear in the man’s flesh with his hand. Shayera looks at him with adoration in her eyes before delving in, feasting upon the blood as quickly as she can. Their activities had most certainly drained her, but with this quick boost they’d soon be back to rutting. </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Vic would be careful, marking her in every way except the final possession. He needed her, and when she was more sober minded, not riding the emotional and physical high of all the new sensations coursing through her, he’d explain it to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Next Morning</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is awoken by a slight buzzing in the pocket of his coat, which had been placed over the both of them by him sometime in the night. He looks over, watching as Shayera sleeps, her face the very picture of calmness. It was still dark, and quite chilly, so her wings were wrapped about him tightly, having reverted to their feathered Thanagarian form sometime in the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned as he noticed, realizing that the changes would become much more visible in her over time. ‘Ohh well. By then, we will be strong enough to be in the open’ he thinks, pulling the phone from his pocket and checking the message he’d received. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I have a sister now?” it read, giving the identity of the sender away immediately. It was followed by a smiley face and a few exclamation marks. With a slight chuckle and a smile he responds back. “Yes, but not nieces or nephews as of yet” he writes. “Awww” pops up instantly with a frowning face. “And by the way, when you and Shayera have babies, which will be soon, they’ll be mine too, just like the little cutie growing in me is hers as much as mine. We’re not going to play that mine and ours and yours game Viccy” she says back with a smiley face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that’s only fair if I get to be daddy to all of them” he says, ending the message with a simple “I love you”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a minute but he gets a response back. “I love you too. Make sure you clean up all the evidence from your honeymoon feast. You’re welcome for that by the way” she teases. He nods to himself, putting the phone away and leaning down to kiss Shayera’s forehead. She smiles and cuddles up even more against him, moaning lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the new age my love” he whispers against her ear.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heading Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Superman is aware that things aren't quite what they seem within the League while Vic, Shayera and Barbara have very important conversations about the future and their plans. A new creature is born and instantly seeks to consolidate its control over its rightful territory. The puzzle pieces are in play for a titanic struggle. The end of mankind is coming, and sooner than most would think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Gotham City, the Next Morning</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Commissioner” Superman says in greeting, his voice serious and monotone. Without turning around, Jim Gordon takes one last drag on his cigarette, throwing it to the ground and crushing it beneath his boot. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and pushing his glasses upwards on his face, finally turning to face the uninvited intruder. “Superman” he says politely. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to leave. This is an official investigation”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand commissioner, but due to the identity of the victim we feel that the League has a vested interest in at least taking part in the investigation, and  receiving information as it comes up” Superman says, lowering himself from his position a few feet above the gravel onto the rooftop, scattering a few rocks as he does. “Well, I’m afraid that just isn’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please” Clark says, staring the man down. “We want to stop this. He was important to us too” he adds, causing the older man to finally acquiesce. “Fine. Have it your way. But you better not pull that disappearing act like he did. If you leave you damn well better say goodbye beforehand” he says, gesturing his hand over his shoulder for the Kryptonian hero to follow. “We found him a few hours ago. Rather, an old lady who likes feeding the pigeons did. She’s still rather shaken up about it” he says, stepping under the yellow crime scene tape, holding it for Clark as he follows. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do we have a cause of death?” asks Clark, already staring towards the body, using his vision to scan for anything that might have been off about the corpse. What becomes instantly apparent is that this case was no different from the others. “Lacerations and deep flesh wounds all over the body. Massive bleeding which you know what that means. We don’t have any positive I.D on the victim, not officially anyway. Considering he hasn’t been born yet there isn’t any documentation that proves he even exists”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon says, coming up to the sheet covered body. “The suit kind of gave it away though” he adds, pulling the tarp up and letting it flutter to the side, exposing the mangled corpse of Booster Gold. “Completely drained of all blood. Just like...our mutual friends, and a few of our mutual enemies. Rumor has it that there is more. Apparently some of the street thugs have been warning their friends about “the ghost of the bat” or something of that nature” the man says, looking down at the corpse with a grave curiosity. ‘What the hell is happening in my city?’ he thinks, turning toward the other man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeing anything I can’t?” he asks, waiting as Superman looks on the body in silence. “Poor Booster” he says to himself, knowing that not many in the League would miss the B-lister. He was a womanizer, a glory hound, selfish and self absorbed. ‘He still didn’t deserve something like this’ his mind reminds him, bringing his thoughts back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Other than his veins being completely dry, no. You can tell that by other means without our help anyways” Gordon offers with a laugh.”Was there anything found besides the body? Anything suspicious?” he asks, watching appreciatively as Gordon covers the body back up. “Yes, but nothing we can go on. That pile of hay over there isn’t from around here and someone definitely slept on it” he says, motioning the man over to the corner.The hay was cold but the imprint of two bodies lying close together was still obvious. Clark could see the strands of dna but could gauge very little from them other than they belonged to two separate organisms and that neither were fully human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Spliced’ he thinks, scanning over the hay even lower and seeing the remains of seminal fluid, the still living sperm cells wiggling about in the small drying puddle. “We took some of the hay back to the lab, we wanted to get a reading on what the liquid  on it was but we couldn’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s semen. Someone had sex here” Clark states matter of factly, feeling revulsion at the though. “Someone killed Booster and had sex a few feet from his body. Or had sex and then killed him. That doesn’t matter. What matters is finding out who did this, and how they managed to get Booster alone” he says, looking out over the Gotham skyline, unknowingly standing in the same place that Hawkgirl had the night before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoever it was did a good job of cleaning up. Aside from the hay, we only found one single hair follicle. Lab results came back in almost immediately as we only had one other reference point. Guess what it belongs too?” Gordon asks, reaching into his pocket to remove another cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bat” Superman says, not moving from his position as the commissioner nods. “Right in one. Which makes our job even harder as we don’t have a clue who its human part belongs too. Dna is too scrambled. Once again, we have no leads and no idea where to even go from here to get one” he says, joining the man in looking out over the city. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We do. Someone on the tower tampered with our surveillance equipment” Superman admits, bringing the man into his confidence. Gordon turns, looking at him perceptively. “Do you think someone on your team has something to do with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I hate to admit it, yes. The footage shows Booster being on watch all night with Hawkgirl, leaving early in the morning to be replaced by Question and Batgirl. However, the time when he left, and the estimated time of death don’t match up. He’d been killed hours beforehand” Superman says, his mind fixating on Hawkgirl whom he’d interviewed that morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shayera, you look….tired” Superman said, speaking to the Thanagarian through her slightly open door. “Mostly because I am” she bites back angrily, not letting him see into the room at all. He could’ve used his vision to look in, but he considered it a breach of trust to do so. ‘If she has company, let her have it’ he thinks before he comes back to the reason for his visit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanted to ask if you’ve seen Booster. Blue Beetle is a little curious about why he didn’t show up on patrol with him this morning” he asks. “And since you were on watch with him last night, I though I should ask”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I haven’t seen that arrogant asshole since he left” Shayera said, a thin note of nervousness in her voice. He could detect the slight increase in her heart rate, watching as she turned her head over her shoulder and nodded, a small smile on her lips. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It fell away as soon as she turned her head back to face Superman. “Sorry Clark. I really have no idea. If you’d excuse me, I’m really tired. I want to get back to bed. Do you mind?” she asks, causing the man to shrug and step back. “Alright, but if you hear anything let me know. I’m sure he’ll turn up. This is Booster we’re talking about after all” he said while chuckling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The joke goes unheard as Shayera closes the door instantly, leaving the Kyrptonian alone in the hallway. He hadn’t thought anything of it then, chalking up the woman’s strange behavior to her frayed relationship with John Stewart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he thought deeper on the interaction, it seemed strange to him. ‘I have to talk with Shayera again. Make sure everything is okay’ he thinks, hoping against hope that the woman wasn’t involved in this somehow. ‘Or any of the League for that matter’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So any idea on who it might be?” Gordon asks, taking a drag from the cigarette and exhaling heavily. He couldn’t hide the shakiness of his hands, which struggle to maintain a grasp on the small white tube. “No. And it’s impossible for me to check. The dna is too unstable. It changes, probably a cloaking mechanism of some sort” he says, wishing it would be as simple as inspecting the genetic makeup of every leaguer to find the culprit. ‘Even if it was possible, only Bruce could get away with something like that anyways’ he thinks, a sad smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. Are we even sure? Couldn’t someone have snuck aboard that clubhouse in the sky and, I don’t know, scrambled your computer systems or something?” he asks exasperatedly, not wanting to believe that a member of the Justice League could be a murderer. ‘Hell, half of them aren’t even human to begin with, present company included’ he thinks, realizing for the first time just how much the safety of the world was trusted to outsiders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commissioner, the only man who could sneak aboard the watchtower and do something like that is already dead” Clark says openly, feeling the pangs of loss all over again. “If only he were here huh? He’d have an amazing idea and mope about and brood, all the while solving the whole mystery in under five seconds. I’m sorry commissioner. I...well, he was my friend”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know son. In a way, he was mine too. We’re all missing him. But right now? We need to focus on putting a stop to...whatever the hell this thing is. There’s very little on the ground that I can do, but if you think of anything let me know. I don’t need to put up another symbol in the sky to get in touch with you do I?” he asks, turning to the man and flicking his cigarette out onto the gravel, watching as it rolls practically next to the crushed out stub he’d left before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’ll be necessary” Superman says, levitating up into the air and smiling as he does. “Stay safe commissioner. You’re the only one I can trust right now”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word, he takes off, flying away and disappearing into the sky, not even a speck in the sky after a second or two. Gordon takes off his glasses, wiping them down with a cloth he kept in his pocket for just such a purpose. “What has the world come to when Superman only has me to rely on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vic Sage’s Apartment, Hub City, 4 Days Later</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we really have to get up?” asks a petulant Shayera from the right side of the bed, cuddling closer to the man who was laying besides her. “It’s so close to nightfall. We should just lay down a little longer. For strength you know?” Barbara offers from the other side, sitting up slightly to trace a line of kisses down the man’s cheek. “I really should get going girls. If I don’t I’ll miss a good amount of action and I wont be able to get you two something to eat” he teases, bringing both of them closer with his arm wrapped around their waists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two pouted as they looked up at the man, all being necessarily close together due to the smallness of the bed. Their lips, so sensuous and full, quivered slightly and Vic could do nothing but cave. “Alright. One more hour. But then I need to go and hunt for you two” he says, leaning in to peck Barbara’s lips. The kiss goes on for a long while, both smiling and lovingly caressing each other as it does. “May I borrow our mate please? Thanks” Shayera says, turning the man to his left by a hand on his shoulder. She eagerly presses her own lips to his, grinding her body as much as she could against his own. Barbara rolls her own eyes but can’t help the smile that eventually graces her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Boy she really is in heat. It must be driving her crazy’ she thinks, feeling a little bad for the woman who’d taken the change in stride. She didn’t even really seem to mind her new appetite for human blood. ‘Hmm, well, my first taste was Nightwing. I cared about him. Hers was Booster Gold. I doubt anyone would really miss that jackoff”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He releases her lips and smiles down at her, caressing the woman’s cheek with his hand. It fills Barbara with warmth to see him like that. Of course she’d rather it be with her, but Vic was very fair. The living arrangements had been easier to settle into than they’d thought. In fact, it was really as simple as Vic telling the two girls to move in. So, here they were, their own little happy nest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘At least mostly happy’ she thinks, her mind going back to Shayera’s desire to conceive a child. It was in their nature now. Reproduction was vital, and they’d need to do it often. She understood what that entailed and had even come to enjoy such a model. They both shared housework duties, making it ten times easier, while Vic was an expert at bringing them the tastiest morsels to eat. ‘Why didn’t humans think of this sooner?’ she asks herself, leaning her cheek on Vic’s chest, receiving his attention in the form of a trail of kisses against her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go. I’m feeling the hunger again” he says, sitting up and causing both girls to moan in displeasure. “But you said another hour” Barbara coos, nuzzling against the man’s arm. “Don’t break you word Vic. It’s bad form” Shayera teases, practically molding her breasts into his arm as she sits up herself. “As convincing a case as you ladies put up, think about it this way. The quicker you’re fed and sated, the quicker we can have some fun” he says, reaching down on both women to possessively grasp their ass cheeks, squeezing them fiercely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, are you...hmmp, quite sure that the hunger you’re feeling isn’t for something else?” Shayera asks, hoping to entice him by slipping the strap of her nightie down, exposing one of her breasts to him. He smiles as he witnesses Barbara do the same, trying to box him in on the bed. “You two will be the death of me you know that? We need to eat, and there’s plenty of scumbags out there who need to be eaten” he teases, their scents warring with his desire to hunt in his nasal cavity. He loved how different they smelled from one another. Obviously, Barbara’s scent was different as she was carrying their pup, but it was also sweeter. She smelled like fruit for some reason. Shayera was just as delectable though much harder to place. A mixture of pine and something else. The two were very easy to sense and differentiate from one another, even while in their transformed states. They were very similar in only one regard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He desperately needed both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I doubt we’d ever kill you through lovemaking, but I’d be curious to give it a try” Shayera says with a giggle. “Later” Vic says sternly but gently, softening the command with a gentle kiss placed on the lips of both women in quick succession. He quickly scoots down the bed, hoping off of the soft matress and onto his feet. He sheds his shirt and pants quickly, leaving him completely nude as he begins to change. The women watch, enraptured as their mate is covered in his thick sheen of fur, his wings sprouting out from under his arms as quickly as a whisper. The changes are coming easier for all of them, though Shayera was still clumsy at it, being the newest addition of course.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Vic turns and lets out a quiet skree of excitement, causing both women to smile at him simultaneously. “I love you too” they both parrot at the same time, giggling to one another as they realize their being in sync in their timing and words. The male smiles at them, or at least as close to he could in his form, before stepping out of the open window into the night, launching himself into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara and Shayera are left alone in the bed, and both can’t help but come closer to one another. “Come here, I still want to cuddle” Barbara teases, bringing her fellow redhead into her body. Neither think anything of the contact as Shayera wraps her arms about the younger woman’s shoulders, rubbing the exposed skin at her shoulder gently as she does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish he could’ve stayed” Barbara says absent mindedly, already resenting the man’s absence. “I do too but he needs to hunt. Be the big man for us. They’re all the same aren’t they? Human, bat or both? They all want to be the only man in our minds.” Shayera teases, causing both to laugh. “Well it’s working. All I can think about is him, and his baby inside me. Right now, he’s the only male like him. That’ll change soon but he’ll always be ours Shayera” she says, comforted by how quickly the two women had bonded. They didn’t fight despite their clashing personalities. ‘This is a blessing’ she thinks, laying her head on Shayera’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think he should turn? Rationally speaking, I say Wally” Shayera says, absentmindedly stroking her finger through the other woman’s hair. “Hmm, I wanna hear why” Barbara responds. “Well, we seem to keep our abilities right? I mean, my wings are still there last time I checked and I can still swing a mace pretty well” the Thanagarian chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh so we need a speedy male running around at the speed of light stealing up all the good mates before Vic can get his share?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s another thing Barbara. I’m...I’m not sure I can share him with more than just you. It’s just annoying. I don’t mind watching him with you, hell I downright love joining in, but the thought of yet another female to compete with? He doesn’t want to give me a child now. What’ll happen..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey. Who says Vic doesn’t want to have a pup with you?” Barbara asks, sitting up and taking the woman’s face in her hands. Shayera averts her eyes, not wanting to give away just how insecure she felt. “It’s all right there. Come on. He’s a male, I’m a female. Both of us are fertile and he obviously wants to start his own clan. He’s already given you a child, yet he refuses to give me one”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shayera, Vic desperately wants to do that for you. I can smell it and I can see the desire he has for you. Come on now. I feel awful though. It’s my fault that he hasn’t yet” Barbara says, looking down at the sheets herself. “It’s Vic’s paranoia and fear. Since I’m pregnant his instincts are sending him into protective overdrive. He seethes anytime anyone even gets near me on the tower now. But he still has to hunt, and he wont let me come with him, again, too protective, so he needs someone to be with me. Someone strong and capable” she says smiling at Shayera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who else would he trust but you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Thanagarian can’t help but blush and smile wide, hugging the woman close and kissing her forehead. They remain in this position for a few minutes until Shayera loosens her grip and sighs. “I..I understand. I even support it to be honest. If anything happened to you or the baby, it would be devastating for us” she says placing a hand on the other woman’s still flat stomach. “How do you think I’ll feel when you’re the one who’s pregnant? It’ll even be hard for Vic to get near you with how protective I’m going to be” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shayera smiles and laughs, nuzzling against the woman in a clear sign of affection“What a strange world. I...I feel strange but, none of this bothers me. You, me, Vic, the baby or the changes. It should, I mean we’ve drank human blood and the man we love is out there right now hunting for more. You killed Booster Gold and all I feel about that is that you were so nice to give Vic and I a meal. Are we monsters Barbara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re the dawn of a new age Shay. Part human, well in your case Thanagarian, and part bat. We’re stronger, faster, smarter and in my opinion much more understanding. We’re in tune with our natures and we see the world for what it is. Now? Now we can be real heroes. Save those who deserve saving and get rid of the excess waste. A perfect world is waiting just around the corner, and our Vic is at the front of it all” Barbara says passionately, causing the other woman to smile in appreciation. “You sound like a soldier looking forward to victory”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s what we are Shay.Soldiers. Fighting for a better world. For us”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well, as long as the bedroom becomes a much more frequent battleground for Vic and I, I don’t really care too much one way or the other. It wasn’t long ago that I was pining over John and a possible future together. Now? I have a family. Things aren’t going exactly the way I wanted but when do things work out perfectly?” she asks, splaying her hands out in a “what are you going to do” gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even think about John anymore. Well, I do, but it’s different. I’m a little ashamed at how I chased after him you know? I just don’t want any doubt in Vic’s mind that I’m his and his alone and I’m afraid that he might have lingering doubts about me. Maybe if I show him that Stewart no longer has any hold on me then he’ll consider taking the next step” she half asks, half says excitedly, making Barbara think about it. “Hmm, that’s not a bad idea. That would be one big obstacle out of the way for Vic, and one that isn’t too big for us to take on by ourselves yet. Stewart is no Superman. Yes, yes that could very easily work.  We might just have to surprise Vic with a little present. One wrapped up in green”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll help me?” asks a surprised Shayera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. What are sisters for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In the Skies of Hub City</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I wish we didn’t have to leave them, but they must eat. Especially Barbara. Fruit wont keep her sated for long’ his mind whispers, urging him on through the night. The cool air feels perfect against his wings, brushing through his fur and helping him glide along all the easier on the streams of wind. He felt like he was on top of the world, his arms stretched out and his flight supported only by the occasional flapping of his wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This is the life. Free and in the open air. If only Barb and Shay could be here’ he thinks, being able to exercise far more lucidity and self control than he’d been at first while in such a state. ‘Hell, even Langstrom was just a leaf being blown about by his instincts. We are the next step aren’t we?’ he thinks, swerving quickly between two buildings, gliding through the valley created by them on his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help! Help!” he hears from down below him, breaking his train of thought. Without even thinking on it he is swooping down, using his excellent hearing to pinpoint exactly where the noise was coming from. Before it would’ve been a lot harder, but now? Now the buildings served as markers, barely obstacles. He could see well enough just by letting out occasional chirps. Nothing could be kept from him. ‘I’d almost forgotten about the conspiracy with everything happening’ he says, reminding himself of his past life. ‘Maybe when the dust is settled, I’ll have brought those bastards down too, wherever they are’ he thinks hopefully, going into a nose dive as the source of the cry for help becomes apparent to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a typical Hub city situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mugger and a woman. The formula never really changed. ‘This time it has’ he thinks to himself, swooping into the alley and bending his wings slightly, allowing him more maneuverability as he zeroed in on the thug. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans, wielding a knife. Nothing particularly interesting or unique about him. ‘Though he will make a splendid meal’ he thinks, grasping the man by the shoulder with one clawed foot. He squeezes and thrusts his sharpened talons into him, drawing blood which instantly begins to drip down off of the man and onto the streets below. ‘No! Your mates need as much as he can give, and silence him! He’ll alert everyone of where we are and what we are doing’ his inner voice warns, causing Vic to swoop down once more, dropping the thug against a garbage bin. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He impacts against it harshly, his skull bouncing and fracturing as he does. Vic can see it, the slowing of his heart until it eventually stops fully, showcasing that the thug was now dead. He had a horrified look on his face, eyes wide and mouth agape. ‘Good. He knew the fear he so willingly dealt out to others’ he thinks as he looks over his shoulder, watching the frightened woman huddle up into a ball and sob. She did not interest him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Slim hips. Small breasts. Hmmm, no. There are better mates to be had amongst those you call friends. Shayera and Barbara should also have their say’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold it there! What the hell are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fifteen Minutes Before, Hub City, Street Level</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Police officer Thomas Arnold was going about his usual patrol, which in and of itself wasn’t anything new. He’d walked this beat for over five years and nothing had really changed. “Hub city. Same shitty place, another shitty day” he says aloud as he passes the closed flower shop. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His heart aches a bit at seeing it. ‘I used to get Francine flowers from there’ he thinks, his mind going back over his ex girlfriend who had left him nearly a month ago. ‘Shit, get her out of your head huh? It’s over’ he thinks, resuming his beat and pointedly ignoring the flower shop as he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Gotta get over it man. It’s this city. It’s pulling you down. Something’s gotta give’ he thinks, wanting to get out of the funk he was in. He wasn’t young, but he wasn’t too old to make a new start. ‘I’m only twenty seven for christ’s sake. Maybe I can get out of her entirely. Go to Star City or Metropolis. Make a new start. I still look alright don’t I?” he thinks, looking at his own reflection in the reflective glass of a passing store front. He was blonde haired and blue eyed, sporting rugged features and an intense stare. ‘Yeah, I can make it’ he thinks, a new bout of self confidence welling up within him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he hears the scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas was a good cop, and if he heard a scream he was damn well going to go to it. ‘Some broad needs help’ he thinks, drawing his service pistol instantly and rounding the corner into the alley. He knew the scream had come from here, and so had the subsequent pleas for help. He hadn’t been expecting to see what he’d seen though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dark shape was pressed against a steel garbage bin, hulking and monstrous as it leaned over something that looked alot like a body. Without hesitation he raises his pistol. “Hold it there! What the hell are you?” he asks in a challenging manner, hoping that it would just be another venom addict and not some new horrifying addition to this city. The shape turns, revealing a fanged face in the moonlight which sends shivers down his spine. “What the…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a quickness he could never even have anticipated from something so large, the creature hurls its mass into the air, clutching the body in one foot while the other dangles behind it, obviously having been unable to take off as gracefully as it had wanted. He sees the claw coming before he feels it, but he does indeed feel it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skin of his shoulder is ripped open, the force of the creature impacting against him throwing him backwards, letting him land in a puddle. The pain is extraordinary, but he feels a strangeness settle in his stomach as he watches the shape retreat into the night above him. ‘I...I can see it so clear’ he says to himself, in utter shock as he blinks his eyes, trying to test what was different. ‘I can see better than ever before’ he thinks, listening as the sound of footfalls ring in his ears. “Ohh God, are you okay?” asks a feminine voice, a dark shape now leaning over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh no, you’re hurt, you’re hurt bad. I’m going to get the police. Ohh what am I saying, you are the police. I’ll get more police” the voice says, the shocked woman yammering on. He can certainly see that she’s a woman. In fact, he can see everything about her. Her heart, her blood vessels and most importantly her curves. He reaches out, placing a hand on her shoulder before he is shocked by what he sees. It is now clawed and furred, in fact, the sleeve of his entire uniform was tearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon he growls and the woman lets out a scream as the newly created man bat attacks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hub city now had its own claimant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Back in Vic’s Apartment</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women happily drank and ate, gently scraping the wounds to collect as much blood as they could from the corpse. “Hmm delicious” Shayera says, dropping the thug’s bloodied arm, two neat little holes that once oozed blood puncturing the skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic was seated on the bed, looking out into the night as his mates feasted. Barbara is the first to notice his changed mood and quickly moves away from the body and onto the bed. She takes Vic’s hand in her own, looking up at him with concern. “What’s wrong baby?” she asks, receiving a gentle squeeze in return. Many of his facial features were still rather feral, not having reverted on their own and Vic not feeling like forcing it. ‘It’s amazing. Almost like Langstrom actually perfected it this time’ she thinks, nuzzling into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shayera is soon on him as well, taking his other hand in hers, leaning into his shoulder as she waits for him to answer Barbara’s question. “We should go back to Gotham” he says simply, causing the two women to look at one another before Barbara turns back and stares at him. “But Vic, Hub is your home. We thought you wanted to be here” she asks, Shayera also sporting a confused expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It once was, but...it doesn’t feel like it anymore. It feels different somehow. Like I don’t belong. He turns to Shayera and sees the blood smeared across her lips. With a smile he moves his hand up to her lips, collecting the red fluid on his digit before watching her lovingly lick the remnants from his finger. “Gotham is where I was born really. It’s where we all became one. I feel as if it’s our home and we should be there. I know you miss your father Barbara, and I want you to be able to see him” he says, turning to run his fingers through her hair. She smiles and nods, not fighting the joy that bubbles up within her at the thought of being back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Batman gone, Gotham needs new heroes” he says, causing the two women to smirk at one another, though Barbara’s was subdued due to the mention of Bruce’s death. “We can be that for him. I’d suggest packing what you want girls. We’re going home” he says, causing the two to jump off the bed in a flurry, rushing to pack their few possessions into a bag. “We’ll take care of it Vic. No problem but uhh….can you clean up the table?” Shayera asks, shyly pointing to the drained corpse that was laying on their table. “Of course. Let me take care of it” he says, taking the body in his hands and moving towards the window. “Be back in a bit loves” he says, transforming once more and taking off into the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Let’s put you where you belong. In the trash’ he thinks, flying southeast towards Hubs biggest waste disposal site.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Plan In Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Superman has become suspicious, sending the timetable that our little bat family had into a tailspin. This is the bad news. The good news is that Jim Gordon likes his daughter's new beau. The League is on its very own countdown to midnight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Justice League Watchtower, 3 days after Hub City infection, Status of Virus:  Undetected</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>   She hated how the tower felt to her now. She knew that it hadn’t physically changed in any way, but her perception of it was the polar opposite from when she first stepped foot in it compared to today. It used to be a place of camaraderie and friendship, a new home for the closest many of them had to family. That all changed after a while.</p><p> </p><p>‘They opened it up to all the others’ she thinks bitterly, not having been able to voice any of her concerns or objections at the time. ‘That’s your fault though. Whatever, that doesn’t matter right now’ she reminds herself, doing her best to suppress her memories of the past. ‘That was the old Shayera. She’s gone. Long gone’ she thinks happily, smiling to herself as she moved through the long winding halls of the tower, meandering from this section to another. She was really just killing time, not wanting to be there at all.</p><p> </p><p>She had really wanted to go back to Gotham with Barbara and Vic. Being away from them now felt like a part of her was missing as well, and her very nature called out for her to teleport away and to rush into Vic’s arms. ‘They wouldn’t like that. Barbara needs time with her father. I wonder if she’ll tell him about us?’</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head, ushering the thought out of her mind as soon as it had entered. There was no way that Barbara would drop THAT much on her father in one sitting. She can’t help the smile that comes to her from thinking about just that scenario though. ‘Ohh, hi dad. This is my mate Vic. Yes I said mate, we’re bat/human hybrids now. Ohh he has another mate, but she’s not here. Ohh yeah, also I’m Batgirl, and we’re responsible for all the dead scumbags you’ve been picking up all over Gotham city. Did I mention that I’m pregnant?’</p><p> </p><p>She begins to chuckle to herself, holding her stomach while trying to suppress the laughter that was dying to get out. “Ohh god that’s hilarious” she says aloud, knowing she’d pay any amount of money to be able to see that.</p><p> </p><p>“Something funny Shayera?” </p><p> </p><p>She turns at the unexpected voice, seeing Superman standing in the hallway behind her, his arms crossed underneath his chest. He seemed much more serious this time around, and gone was the smile he’d greeted her with before. She straightens herself out, folding her wings behind her before schooling her face, happy that she’d taken to wearing her signature mask once more. ‘Though that was more due to the light giving me killer headaches’ she thinks, mentally thanking Barbara once again for adding the protective layer of cloth over the mask’s eyeholes for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just thinking to myself Clark”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you’d want to share? It’s been a while since I’ve had a laugh. You know, with so much death going on. Batman, Nightwing and now Booster. It’s very sad isn’t it?” he asks, his mind focused on the woman’s features, looking for any hint of change in response to his words. Booster’s death had sent the League into a tailspin of paranoia, many refusing to even go to the bathroom alone and sleeping in shifts. They’d all stayed on the tower as much as they could, but the trouble with leading a double life was that eventually the other life came calling and drew them out of the place they considered the safest.</p><p> </p><p>Though that term was relative. Safe. Who was safe when one of their own could disappear from the tower and appear somewhere else as a corpse? Superman had intended to keep a lid on the panic, and had purposefully held back the suspicion that someone in the League was behind the killings. It didn’t make a difference.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the details surrounding Booster’s murder had been made available, the League put two and two together and pieced that part out all by their own. Friends were now wary of friends, lovers distrustful of lovers and former comrades in arms were turning on each other. The change in the League was not restricted to just Shayera. Superman felt it too.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind, it’s personal” Shayera says coldly, not liking how the man seemed to be appraising her as she spoke. “I’ve noticed that with you recently. Everything is personal. You keep to yourself, don’t talk to anybody except Question and Batgirl. I also know that you’re being less than truthful about Booster. I think you know what happened to him” he says accusingly, raising the woman’s hackles instantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you calling me a liar?” she asks, her hand unconsciously going to her mace, an act which is immediately noted by the Man of Steel. “Maybe” he says candidly. “After all, you did betray us once before Lieutenant Hol” he says, using her Thanagarian military ranking and enunciating it louder than he had the rest of the sentence. She hated being reminded of her past as a spy and right now, it was downright infuriating. ‘That bastard! I helped them, sided with them in the end. Doesn’t that mean anything?’ she fumes. ‘Barb is right. These fucking weaklings need to be replaced’.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand is moving upwards, quicker than she could even imagine, striking the side of the man’s face in an open palmed slap. “How dare you! I’ve proven myself a thousand times over. I don’t need to take this shit from you!” she screams, unable to control herself as the rage builds up within her. The slap sends the man stumbling a bit, surprising both of them with the force with which it was delivered. After he steadies himself he brings his hand up to his cheek, feeling the spot where he’d been hit and nodding to himself. “Hmm, hitting a little harder Shayera. Been working out?” he asks with a barely restrained anger in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Superman, please report to the observation deck. Superman, please report to the observation deck.  I repeat, Superman, please report to the observation deck” the voice of Mr. Terrific says, coming to life over the microphone and booming along the tower’s pa system. The man of steel stops in his tracks, listening to the announcement as it came on. He turns to Shayera when the voice dies away.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t finished. I’m going to find out what’s happening, and if you’re in the middle of it, I’ll make you pay for it” he says, pointing a warning finger at the woman. Aside from his suspicions he really didn’t have anything to go on, and he’d be damned before he went and made unfounded accusations. ‘I need proof, but how the hell am I going to get it?’ he thinks, turning and moving down the hallway, hoping that whatever it was Terrific needed would distract him from his worries and fears. </p><p> </p><p>‘Dammit Bruce, right when we needed you the most you’re gone’ he thinks, not seeing the look of nervousness that passes over the Thanagarian’s face. She turns, walking quickly toward her room and enters the necessary code onto the keypad. As soon as the door hisses open she steps inside, jumping for her personal communicator. The message she sends out is quick and, (thanks to Barb), encrypted. </p><p> </p><p>“Superman suspects that I had something to do with Booster. Have to do something quickly. Love you” she writes, hoping that the two of them would have a plan. She smiles at the last part, feeling a sense of relief about being able to communicate how she felt about them in some way.</p><p> </p><p>‘I can’t believe we’ll be killing Superman’ she thinks, knowing exactly what needs to be done and already assured of their eventual success.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Hub City</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thomas Arnold sat on his bed, looking out over the dark apartment he called home. The darkness didn’t affect him anymore, and he could see everything perfectly fine even with all the shades drawn and lights off. Every outline, every shape, nothing was hidden from him. </p><p> </p><p>The shuffling of covers next to him draws his attention back to the bed, and he can’t help but lean down to kiss the woman laying on his right. Her lips felt soft and warm, providing him a welcome relief from the fear that had been welling up inside of him. ‘I’ve killed. WE’VE killed. Im a cop for Christ sakes, well I was a cop’ he corrects himself before continuing the thought. ‘And I’ve spent the last few days ripping thugs apart and drinking their blood’.</p><p> </p><p>It was bothering him less and less, especially with the voice in his head calming him at every turn. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, Tommy? Are you okay?” the woman asks, instantly sitting up in bed and reaching out to caress his body. “I’m alright Samantha, go back to sleep, it’s still daytime” he says, looking at the end table where his officer uniform had been thrown yesterday. He couldn’t work, not anymore, though he didn’t seem to care. ‘Who can work like this anyway?’.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying baby. Tell me huh?” she asks, kissing along his shoulder blades. He smiles and pushes his arm backward, rubbing at her bare thigh. ‘She would not have been my first choice, but I wouldn’t change this for the world’ he thinks, the animalistic part of his mind agreeing wholeheartedly. If he’d been alone during his transformation, and if his hormones weren’t raging about inside of him, he would’ve left the dark haired beauty where she was and searched out a more viable mate. <br/><br/>That wasn’t what happened though. Instead, Samantha Dunese was turned that night, and became the first female to be taken by the former police officer. She’d taken to it quickly enough, and joined her mate every night in hunting down food. She had been a victim in life, subject to the arbitrary whims of criminals and fearing for her safety at all times. Now? She was a terror in the skies. He hated to admit it, but he loved her so much more when she was covered in the gore and viscera of some hopped up thug who’d thought he was something. She looked like an angel, or a demon depending on who you asked.</p><p> </p><p>He also thoroughly enjoyed licking her dark fur clean but that was a different story.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, I don’t know Sammy. I don’t really know. I guess I just didn’t expect my life to turn out this way” he says morosely. “What way?” she asks, though the look on her face showed that she knew exactly what he meant. “You’re on top now Tom. A killing machine who doesn’t need to take shit from ex girlfriends or corrupt city officials. You get to be king baby! You also have me you know” she teases, nuzzling against him and not giving him a chance to respond. He nuzzles her back affectionately, not wanting her to think that he’d cooled towards her in the slightest. In fact, it was quickly becoming the opposite. </p><p> </p><p>‘She’s right. Seize this opportunity. This is YOUR city now’ the voice growls in his mind. He moves forward and eagerly captures the woman’s lips in his own, roughly grasping her face in his hands. He’d never been this aroused in his life and it seemed to only grow with each passing day. Samantha didn’t seem to mind in the slightest and he had to say that making love to her easily counted as the best sex of his life. </p><p> </p><p>She lets out an eep of surprise as she is pressed onto her back, Tom wasting no time in sheathing himself deep inside of her. She squeals in pleasure, raking very sharp fingernails down his back as he begins to pound her into the mattress. “Ohh Tom fuck me!”</p><p> </p><p>It felt good to be king.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Gotham City, Apartment of James Gordon</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shit” he exclaims as he burns his fingers on the sides of the steel tray, not having had the foresight to wear gloves. “Coming!” he shouts, hearing the doorbell ring while muttering under his breath about timing. He was in a jumpier state than he normally would’ve been. After all, Barbara dropped a bomb on him the other day by telling him she wanted to come by and introduce him to her new boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>It had taken him by surprise. Not an unpleasant one though. Barbara was always so busy with work and school and whatever else she was up to at any given time that he’d always been worried about her missing out on some of the other parts of life. ‘She’s too much like me’ he thinks, lamenting the fact that at his age was still alone like he was. Part of him was comfortable with it but another? ‘I guess we all just want a little companionship’ he thinks while quickly grasping the tray again and quickly moving it out, ignoring the pain and placing it on the table. “Shit” he says to himself, rushing to the sink and turning on the cold water, providing immediate relief to his burned fingertips. The doorbell rings again and Jim shouts out another response. “One second, I’m coming” he says, finally moving away from the sink and checking that all his intimidation preparations were in order.</p><p> </p><p>His pistol was in it’s holster sitting on the end table, right next to his badge. His marksmanship certificate from the army was framed and on the wall, and all in all his apartment was immaculately cleaned and scrubbed. ‘Hmm, well, she said he was some reporter anyway, can’t be too hard to get him to wet his pants’ he thinks, moving to the door and opening it, beaming a huge smile as he sees his daughter. “Barbara” he says, ignoring the man standing besides her for a moment before he wraps his arms about his daughter. “Hi dad. Did you miss me or something?” the woman asks, laughing as she hugs her father back.</p><p> </p><p>‘Woah, quite a grip’ he thinks, feeling that his daughter seemed stronger in some way. She looked different too though he couldn’t really place it. She seemed paler, and her red hair contrasted much more vibrantly because of it. She also seemed to be a bit taller which seemed a tad odd to him. ‘Must be her shoes’ he thinks, watching as she turns her head to the right and smiles at the man next to her. She loops her arm around his, turning back towards her father. “Dad this is my boyfriend. Charles, but just call him Vic” she says.</p><p> </p><p>The man smiles at Jim, extending his hand and taking the older man’s in a grip. “It’s really nice to finally meet you Mr. Gordon. Barbara has told me so much about you” he says, surprising the man once more with the tightness and strength of his grip. ‘What are they putting in the water?’ he asks himself, appraising the man with a critical eye. He was red headed, though it tended to look more brown at a distance, with brown eyes. Chiseled features, strong build. He towered over Jim by at least a head which naturally reminded the commissioner of Batman. He suppresses the sad thought, wanting to instead focus on enjoying this time with his daughter and her boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>‘Besides, I want to know more about this mystery man’ he says, giving a slight smile. “Nice to meet you Vic. Come on in, make yourself at home” he says, opening the door and allowing the couple entry. “Thank you Mr. Gordon” Vic says as he gestures for Barbara to go first, drawing a grateful smile and blush from the woman. ‘Hmm, at least he’s a gentleman so far’ Jim thinks, watching as Barb enters and waits right there for the man. </p><p> </p><p>Vic steps in and Jim closes the door, leaving the three of them in the apartment. “Please, please, take a seat. Dinner will be ready in a little bit” he says, knowing that the potatoes he’d put in the oven would take a few more minutes. He motions to the couch and chairs, noticing that when Vic takes a seat, Barbara practically molds herself into his side, seemingly refusing to give up on physical contact with the man. ‘She must really like this guy’ Jim thinks, sitting down on the chair opposite the couch and nodding at the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“So Vic, what do you do for work?” he asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a freelance reporter. Used to work for a news channel in the Hub but, well, kind of lost my direction with it” he admits, causing the commissioner to look a little harder at the man. Vic doesn’t look away, returning the stare with a mix of curiousness and resolve, as if he was waiting for Gordon to say something. “Hmm, well, hope you find your way soon then” he says, causing Barb to intervene. “Don’t worry dad, we have. Vic takes good care of us” she says, worrying Vic. ‘Damn, I hope he doesn’t pick up the plural part part of that’ he thinks, his mind instantly going to Shayera. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, as long as he does” Gordon says warningly, the conversation stopping with the dinging of the stove, signalling that the potatoes were done. “Well, dinner’s ready. Go grab a seat at the table and I’ll bring it out”.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need a hand Mr. Gordon?” Vic asks, making to stand before Jim waves him off. “Ohh it’s fine. Thanks for offering but it’s not too much. Gotta be honest, I don’t keep too much food in the pantry anyways. It was a mad dash to get something together when I found out you two were coming over” he says, moving into the kitchen while Barbara leads Vic to the table. “He likes you” she whispers, causing Vic to roll his eyes and smile back at her, taking her chin between his fingers and kissing her quickly. “I’m glad” he whispers back, seperating from the woman just in time as the commissioner walks out, a bowl in his hands. He regards the couple warily over the rim of his glasses, placing the bowl on the table and taking his seat. <br/><br/>“Well, eat up. Don’t be shy, serve yourselves” he says. Barbara is about to reach for Vic’s plate, the innate subservience of their species’ female nature coming out, until she is stopped by his hand on her wrist. He instead takes her plate and gives her a generous portion of steak, dollopping in some potatoes before he serves himself. She moves her hand out of sight under the table and gently squeezes his thigh, needing to show her appreciation in some way that wouldn’t be overt. She knew that her father was noticing how affectionate they were with each other, and she definitely knew that it was out of character.</p><p> </p><p>‘Again, we have to hide ourselves. I hate this. I miss my dad but dammit I want to be alone with Vic and Shay’ she thinks, distracted instantly by the smell of the seared steak now in front of her. “I know it’s not your favorite Barb. Sorry about that but..”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no it’s fine dad. I actually really like steak now” she admits, grasping her knife and fork and eagerly cutting into the delectable cut of beef. She can’t help the sigh of approval that it brings forth, and if they were along she’d let herself change so she could taste it even better. Jim just watches curiously, flabbergasted by the change he was now seeing in his daughter. “Well, now I’ve seen everything” he says, turning to Vic. “You know, it used to take an arm and a leg to get her to even have a little meat. She was damn near vegan” he says with a laugh, lightening up a bit now that they were settled in.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Vic got me into eating meat more. It’s healthier for you” she says, looking over at her mate and undoubtedly sharing the same subconscious thoughts about the meat they ate. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you can’t be all that bad then Vic. Anyways, tell me, how did you two meet?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Justice League Watchtower</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You honestly believe that she has something to do with this?” Wonder Woman asks, watching as Superman paced back and forth. “I do. But I don’t have any damn evidence. I can’t just accuse her you know? We have no idea who actually tampered with the surveillance system or WHEN it was tampered with. For all we know we could have a fully functioning tape up right up until after she leaves” he says, stopping and staring out into the vastness of space.</p><p> </p><p>Diana crosses her arms and nods, trying to piece it all together herself. “Have you talked to Question? He has been investigating these murders. Has he come up with anything?” she asks causing the Kryptonian to shake his head in the negative. “Nothing. He’s as useless as the police are” he says, causing the Amazon to frown. “I’m sure he’s trying his best Clark. These are difficult times for everyone” she reminds him, sticking up for the faceless conspiracy theorist. </p><p> </p><p>The Kryptonian lets out a sigh and waves his hand in dismissal. “I know, I know. That was wrong of me to say but...I guess I just expected him to be more like Batman” he admits, feeling a little foolish.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody could be like Batman Clark. He’s gone. As much as it hurts we have to acknowledge it we must move on without him” she says, still feeling the grief of losing the detective herself. ‘You’re an Amazon. Honor him, but do not mourn him’ she reminds herself, trying to school her emotions and keep them in check. ‘Clark needs you to be strong’.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe speak with Question. He and Batgirl seem to have been talking to Shayera for quite some time though I do not know why. Perhaps they know something. Or...perhaps they’re involved” she says, feeling the suggestion to be ludicrous but having to pose it anyway. “It’s doubtful. The wounds that were inflicted on them just don’t seem like they could’ve been done by a human being” Superman says quickly, harboring even stronger doubts than the Amazon. </p><p> </p><p>“They’ve been acting strange Clark” she warns, something that is waved off instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course they are. Question must be tired. He really has been running himself ragged, and Batgirl...well, we know that Bruce and Dick’s  deaths shook that whole family hard” he says, forcing Diana to concede only partly. “Still, it is rather suspicious” she says, not noticing that Clark has already moved onto the next subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Hawkgirl..she could’ve done it. She was there that night with Booster and who knows what he said to set her off. She also has the strength to do something like that and it isn’t like she hasn’t betrayed us before” he adds, gaining Wonder Woman’s agreement. “That is a good point” she says, having maintained a constant state of mistrust towards the Thanagarian. ‘Once a traitor, always a traitor, but a murderer?’ she asks herself once more, still not able to swallow the pill that anyone on the Justice League would take such a step, not even Hawkgirl.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get something on her, and we need to get it quickly” Superman says, resolutely sticking to the course of action he had set for himself and the team. Wonder Woman approves, but in reality she doesn’t see any other option. Something had to break or the entire League was going to fall apart. “We should talk to Question. He may know how to proceed with this, or at least he’d be able to help us catch her in the act. IF she is involved in this” she states.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to speak with him first thing in the morning. Actually, do you know where he is now?” he asks, turning towards Diana. “I’m not sure but he was taking some time for himself Clark. He’s moving back into Gotham apparently. He wants to focus more on the case” she says, remembering how he’d come to her to update his residency sheet for the League. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright” Clark says, his face falling a bit, no doubt upset by the delay. “But until I speak with him I want the tower on high alert. Even higher than it was before. And I don’t want Hawkgirl leaving. You’re on watch tonight Diana, so I’m trusting you to ensure that that doesn’t happen” he finishes, looking exhausted now that all he’d needed to say was out in the open.</p><p> </p><p>“You can count on me Clark. Shayera won’t be going anywhere”.</p><p> </p><p>Little did they know that it was already too late. In a panic, and not having her mate or sister to lean on for support, the Thanagarian fled, seeing it as the only viable tactical option left to her. In another universe, another world, the following tragedy was prevented and the truth revealed. Humanity was saved by the simple expedient of capturing Hawkgirl. The League would’ve been saved. </p><p> </p><p>But as Terrific powers up the teleporter, and the woman escapes the watchtower ahead of her pursuers, this world is doomed. </p><p> </p><p>It was too late now. Even for the Man of Steel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Back in Gotham</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much for dinner Jim. It was amazing. Really” Vic says, shaking the older man’s hand before taking Barbara’s arm in his own, readying themselves to leave. “Ohh, don’t mention it Vic. It was a real treat to have you two over. Anytime” he says, suddenly remembering something.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh by the way, since I didn’t wanna rock the boat at all during dinner, let me just say that you better take good care of my daughter. If you don’t..well...I can make you disappear” he says, causing the beast within the conspiracy theorist to roar at the challenge. Vic quickly suppresses it and smiles, nodding at the man in agreement. “I’d expect nothing less Jim. And don’t worry. Aside from you, nobody loves your daughter quite like me” he says, causing Barbara to blush and lean up to kiss Vic’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Gordon smiles and rolls his eyes, no father wanting to see his daughter be affectionate with a man in any sense, but he is happy for her. ‘He seems like a good guy. Definitely loves her’ he thinks, glad at the thought of Barbara finally finding someone. “Goodnight dad. Again, thanks for having us over” Barbara says, hugging her father one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright sweetheart, hey, just be safe out there alright?” he says warningly, looking them both in the eyes. “There’s just been some strange goings on. Don’t want you two getting hurt” he says with a serious expression.</p><p> </p><p>“We will dad, don’t worry. I’ve got Vic to protect me” she says, causing the man in question to laugh to himself. “Barbara is good enough at kicking ass I doubt she needs me” he teases. “I do though. More than you’ll ever know lover boy” she teases. “Sheesh, get outta here before you make me a grandfather on my own welcome mat” he says, causing the woman to blush. ‘Dad, you’re already going to be a grandfather’ she thinks, still ecstatic at the thought of the life growing inside of her.  With one more round of goodbyes the two begin to walk down the stairwell, exiting the apartment building and stepping into the cool night.</p><p> </p><p>“He really likes you Vic” Barbara says once more, breaking the silence. “I like him too. He’s protective of you. It’s a good sign”.</p><p> </p><p>“He always was. He influenced my taste in men by telling me what I should look for. Isn’t it funny how he perfectly described you before even knowing you?” she asks, nuzzling against his arm. He gently grabs her by the shoulders, and moves the two of them into an alley, pressing her back against the brick wall. His lips are instantly on hers, bruising her but in the most pleasurable of ways. She coos out in affection, wrapping her arms about his shoulders and raising her leg against his side, letting him latch onto her thigh as she does. “Still hungry Vic?” she asks, raising her chin to allow her mate to trace a line of burning kisses along her pulse point. </p><p> </p><p>“Always, especially if you’re on the menu” he says, his breath tickling against her skin and raising goosebumps all along her body. “You’re going to fuck me right in this alley?” she asks, an approving tone coloring her words. “Yes”.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even going to ask huh?” she moans, biting her lip as Vic’s hand lowers to her chest, squeezing her breast through her blouse. “No” he whispers teasingly, pressing his thumb against her nipple and stiffening it until it’s very visible through the fabric, signalling her readiness to mate. “Vic, you remember that you can’t exactly finish with me” she reminds him, shivering as she sees the smirk on his face. “Doesn’t matter. I want to watch you quiver and moan, beg for me. I want that, and that’s what I’m going to get” he says, reaching down to the bottom hem of her top, making to pull it off. ‘You already have me quivering and moaning’ she thinks, completely ready to feel him inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone begins to go off, vibrating in her pocket and alerting her to an incoming encrypted message. She growls in frustration, wanting to ignore it but knowing that an encrypted message could only come from one person. “It’s Shayera” she says, worry creeping into her voice. Vic is instantly off of her and she misses the feeling of his body pressed against hers immediately “Answer it” he orders, watching as she moves into her pocket taking the device out and reading the message. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes go wide and she looks up worriedly at Vic. “Superman is onto us. Or at least Shayera. We need to get home” she says.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Apartment of Barbara Gordon, Gotham City, Twenty Minutes Later</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Shayera was pacing nervously, standing in just her panties as she does, having come home to calm down with a warm bath. It hadn’t worked and now she couldn’t even be calmed with Vic and Barb there. “He knows, ohh god he knows. He has to. We were so damn careful. How could he have found out?” she asks herself out loud. </p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t know Shayera. He suspects” Vic says, finally breaking the silence as he stands up and places his hands on the woman’s shoulders, keeping her still as he does. “Look at me” he says, watching as her head turns to the left and right, scanning for any potential threats that might be creeping up on them in that very moment. “Shayera, look at me” he growls, causing the woman to snap to attention, looking deeply into her mate’s eyes. His hands move up, resting on her neck and cheek, gently massaging both of those places.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t know. He suspects. If he knew the boy scout would already be crashing through the door. He doesn’t know so calm down” he says, trying to soothe the agitated woman, whos wings were now practically spasming from her nerves. “I should go. I’ve put you both in so much danger. The baby! Ohh god the baby, Vic I have to…”.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not leaving!” Barbara says, practically shouting as she joins her mate on the other side of the woman, her own hands moving to the Thanagarian’s back to rub along her wings, tickling her fingertips against her feathers. She is soon being hugged from behind by Barbara, while Vic begins to kiss her on the lips. The treatment was so soft and loving that she felt the stress slowly begin to leave her body.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re a family” Barb whispers in her ear, kissing her opposite cheek. “What am I going to do without you? What are WE going to do without you?” she asks, causing the woman to feel guilt well up in her. ‘You’re a soldier dammit. Act like it’ she thinks, sighing deeply and opening her eyes again. She places a hand on Barbara’s stomach lovingly while kissing Vic’s lips. “I’m sorry. I..I panicked” she says, leaning against Vic for support which he quickly provides. “It’s okay pretty bird. It’s okay. We’re here for you. This is a family, and we’re not going to lose it” he says, making Shayera feel even safer with how resolved he sounds.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to kill Superman” Barbara says, stating what each individually already knew. “Easier said than done. Luthor has tried countless times, look how successful he’s been” Shayera says with a light laugh. Vic just keeps watching Barb though, knowing that she already had a plan.</p><p> </p><p>“True, but Luthor doesn’t have access to the batcave, or a badass warrior like Shayera” Barbara says teasingly, pecking the other woman on the cheek. “Or the massive stockpile of Kryptonite that Batman undoubtedly had stocked. Or the lead lined ceiling that will prevent him from seeing the trap we’ll spring on him” Vic says, looking at the woman with intense appreciation. “You really are a genius Barb” he says, causing the woman to blush and turn away, waving away the acclamation. “Well, it is rather simple an…”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh uh uh. Take the praise sweetie. You deserve it all and more” she teases, hugging the younger woman close. “Come here and give your mate a congratulatory smooch Vic” Shayera says, feeling much better now that she was with them again. “Ohh, well don’t mind if I do” he teases, watching as Barbara half heartedly struggles in the stronger woman’s grasp. “Shaaaaay” she whines. “Let me go”.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Not until you’re properly rewarded” she teases while Vic takes her by the waist. Without a moment’s hesitation he kisses her thankfully, knowing that the plan was already thought out and practically ready to be put into motion because of Barbara’s incredible mind. ‘Mating with her was a move of pure genius. She is a tactician, a true master of planning’ his mind thinks.</p><p> </p><p>‘Shes beautiful, smart and mine. That’s why I mated her’ he returns, silencing the voice that tries to tell him that his feelings toward Barbara were based on anything other than love. He pulls back, looking at his two mates with as much love and affection he could muster. “After we kill him, we’re going to have to move fast” he says, seeing that both women agree with him.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to turn two males, ANNNND...get Vic to another fertile female” Barbara says teasingly while poking him in the side. “Damn straight. You owe me a baby mister, so after I help take down big blue I intend to collect. It’s someone else’s turn to stand watch” Shayera says, coming at her mate from behind, wrapping one arm about his stomach while the other drops to cup his groin. Vic growls as his erection grows, wanting to throw her on the bed and do just that right now but he is able to reign in his desire quickly enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, if we get Diana on our side we could definitely make that work” Barbara says, teasingly looking at Shayera who laughs aloud. “I bet Vic reaaaally wants that too. Does my mate have a crush on the Amazonian princess?” Shayera asks teasingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you both dead set on teasing me about that and why do you both seem to want Diana in on this?” he asks, enjoying the light hearted banter they were having. </p><p> </p><p>“Because you’d make cute babies” Barbara says. “That, and because if she’s on watch you and I can make even cuter babies” Shayera chimes in. “You two are going to be the death of me” he says, causing both to descend into a fit of giggling. “But seriously, you do have a plan right?” Shayera asks Barbara who nods with a sly smile. “Uhh hmm. Leave it all to me and Vic. You just hit him hard when we ask you to sweetie. The only thing for you to worry about is where you’re going to put his skull after we rip it out of him”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh Kyrptonian decor. It’ll be a nice touch for our new nest”.</p><p> </p><p>“New nest?” Vic asks curiously. “Of course. After all, it’s been looking us in the face the whole time. Where should a group of bats live but in a batcave?” asks Barbara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Death of Superman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the last defense of humanity, an alien from another world, a man used to soaring through the skies, dies in the darkness of a cave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Gotham City, The Batcave,  5 days after Hub City Infection, Status of Virus: Undetected</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>   Everything was the same. The giant penny, the t-rex, the computer. The same dark and foreboding atmosphere hung about the place like a bad rash. “Even with him being gone, it still feels the same” she admits out loud, causing the Question to reach up to her shoulder, rubbing along her body in a comforting manner. “I know. Maybe it always will” he says quietly, wanting to assure her that what she was feeling was normal. Shayera looks on sadly from her perch atop the giant penny. She wanted to go to them, but she also wanted to give Barbara some alone time with their mate. ‘She is still torn up about what happened to Bruce and Dick’ she thinks.</p><p> </p><p>‘It had to be done. The Batman would’ve been an obstacle to your mate. Nightwing as well, though for entirely different reasons’.  It was annoying to have two trains of thought going on at the same time but they were all finding that the primal part of their mind was roughly coalescing into the human part of their mind, hybridizing as their bodies had already done. ‘It had to be done, but we can still be sad about it’ she settles on finally, turning away to study the rest of the deceased vigilante’s lair.</p><p> </p><p>“No” Barbara says resolutely, leaning back into her mate. “It’ll be different. We’ll make it different. A place for family and our children to laugh, play and be loved” she says, rubbing his gloved hand as it comes around her and rests on her stomach. “It’ll still be a while before I show Vic” she teases, still loving how he rubs her nonetheless. “I know” he states simply.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m probably going to be moodier and angrier than a normal woman while pregnant, you know that right?” she asks, receiving a hum of acknowledgement and another “I know” in response. “You’re just a bundle of knowledge aren’t you?” she teases sarcastically, causing the man to nuzzle his forehead against hers in the closest they could get to a kiss while he was disguised. She hated the mask, but in order for the plan to work they would need to look as normal as possible, at least at first.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you sure he’s coming?” she asks for the hundredth time, being nervous about the whole plan. ‘Geez, who wouldn’t be nervous? We’re about to kill Superman’ she thinks. ‘Trust your mate and trust your sister. Trust yourself as well. Together, we can do anything’ she thinks, reassuring herself and as a result feeling much more resolute. “He is. I made him and offer he couldn’t possible refuse” Vic says, doing his best impression of Don Vito Corleone. ‘A rather good one if I do say so myself’ she mentally comments on his acting skills. ‘At least it made you feel better’.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Back on the Watchtower, Hours Before</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Question, are you absolutely sure? You have to be sure” Superman asks excitedly, standing ramrod straight behind the table, staring at the faceless hero in shock. “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. Hawkgirl is behind the murders. She confided in me last night. Apparently, she is working for Langstrom. She says that she took his serum and that the deaths were on his orders. All of them” Vic says, nodding gravely and schooling his face behind the mask on the off chance that Superman was using his enhanced vision to see gauge his expressions. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why? Why would she do that? And why would she tell you?” he asks incredulously, disbelieving for a moment. “Because Langstrom promised her a pheromone enhancer. She was going to poison John Stewart and ensure that they had their child together. We really should've seen this coming. She was desperate to get him back”. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That...ohh god. That makes sense. I’m stuck between pitying her and hating her. That still leaves the question of why she told you” he says, eyeing the man suspiciously. Vic just shrugs. “She didn’t. Not on her own anyway. Langstrom isn’t the only one who has some skills in chemistry.  Batgirl whipped up some truth serum and we gave her a cup of coffee. Really simple” he says in a devil may care way that convinced the Kyrptonian. “It also made her forget ever telling us” he adds, wanting to cover all bases with the cover story. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Alright, what else did she tell you?” he asks. “She told us that she infected three other League members, but refused to tell us which ones. That’s why we need to capture her and convince her to tell us more”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m assuming you have a plan for how we can do that?” Superman says, placing his fingertips together and lowering his head, trying the best to keep his cool in light of all the information being presented to him. “Batgirl and I are working on it. We have a plan to lure her into a trap but to be honest...she’s too strong for the both of us. We need a heavy hitter” Question said pointedly, ensuring that what he was trying to say was not lost at all on the other man. “Understood. Tell me where you need me. Perhaps we should bring in some others to help us..” he starts before being cut off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We could. But we run the risk of allowing three possibly infected super powered man bats that would inevitably help her or maybe even tip her off a chance at offing us. We can’t allow that Clark. You’re the only one I trust on this. It has to be you”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why is that? Who’s to say that I’m not one of the three?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Question lets out a chuckle at the man’s concern. “Come on Superman. If you were one of them they’d already have taken over the world. No. She started smaller. Men she could seduce and turn to her hearts content” the secretive redhead says, not moving at all from his spot. “That’s a...fair point” Superman says, uncomfortable at the insinuation of how easy it would be for him to go dark and cause havoc. He shakes it away quickly enough and focuses on the existential threat in front of him. “Why should I should trust you then? Maybe she turned you” he asks, a joking smile on his face that belays the seriousness of the query. “I don’t have any special powers or abilities. What would she gain from changing me other than a useless mouth she’d have to help feed?” he asks, comforting the alien with that fact.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I guess that makes about as much sense as any of this. Should we bring in Diana?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I think the less people exposed to this, the better Superman. Who knows what could happen? Right now, you’re our best hope at stopping her. We need to stop her and then Langstrom” he says, gaining the Kryptonian’s trust.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright. Do you have a plan?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Batgirl does” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Batcave Present</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was easy enough to get in, the cliffside entrance and exit having been left open for him. ‘Just like Question said’ he thinks as he moves through the long tunnel that had initially been designed for the batwing to enter or exit through. ‘Now we’re going to end this’ he thinks once again, his heart hardening at the thought of bringing Langstrom and Shayera to justice.</p><p> </p><p>‘Never should’ve let her back into the League’ he reprimands himself for the hundredth time since this all started. He lowers himself to the floor, looking about the darkness for the Question and Batgirl, whom he’d been told to expect. “Question? Are you there?” he calls out, his voice booming about the cavern and echoing ever outwards in what seemed like an infinite loop. It almost made him shiver in fear but he keeps his head, reminding himself that there was nothing to fear. ‘Shayera should be the one who’s afraid’ he reminds himself, being filled with an uncharacteristic glee at the thought of finally being able to avenge the death of one of his closest friends. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of sealing doors screeching against their moorings surprise him though, and he looks back down the tunnel he’d come through to see that the heavy stone facade steel doors that hid the entrance were closing behind him. When the steer doors finally contact and the echo caused by the clanging steel that rings out across the cavern ceases, he turns back to the rest of the cave suspiciously. “Question? Batgirl?” he calls out again before the whooshing sound of something cutting through the air distracts him. He’d been so sure that he wasn’t walking into a trap that he was in a relaxed state, making him only a second slower than he usually was.</p><p> </p><p>It was one second too much.</p><p> </p><p>He screams out in pain as he feels multiple objects slice into his skin, bringing him to his knees while the familiar pain and weakness takes its toll on his body. “K..kryptonite?” he asks out loud, receiving an unexpected answer from the darkness. “Sorry Clark. I really am” Batgirl says, stepping out into the light and dropping a large metallic object, which clangs heavily against the floor. It didn’t take a genius to know that it was lead, and it didn’t need to be explained that it was used as a shield against him seeing the figures waiting in ambush. “You? You’re in on this?” he asks in a state of utter shock before he stands, looking down to see the green glowing batarangs jutting out from his side. He reaches down to pull them out, but they are wedged in deep and the green element only makes him weaker. With a groan of pain he falls to the floor once again, panting breathlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“Not only her Clark” another voice says from the darkness, the figure becoming clearer and clearer as he advances. “I am too”. The fluttering of wings is heard and Shayera swoops down from her perch, standing in front of the two protectively, her mace already in her hands as she eyes the downed superhero warily. ‘Just to be safe’ she thinks, ready to bash her former leader’s head in at the first sign of resistance. “So. You got to them too” he says, coughing from his position on the floor, blood already seeping out of his mouth. ‘Ohh Rao no. Not like this’ he thinks, desperate for a way out.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Ohh no, you have it all backwards Kal-El. Then again, you always were an idiot. All those powers and not a hint of brains” Shayera giggles, enjoying this immensely. “You always thought you were one of them Kal. Always. How stupid of you” she adds, walking up to the man and kicking him in the side, sending the hero sprawling across the floor and causing him to cry out as the kyrptonite batarangs imbed themselves further within him. </p><p> </p><p>“Then who’s behind this? Langstrom?” he asks, the pain forcing him to clench his teeth together. “In a way I suppose you could say he is. But he’s long dead now” Vic teases, removing his mask as he walks up towards the injured superhero. Shayera steps forward, a nervous expression on her face, and places her hand on his chest. “Vic, he’s dangerous. Let me…”.</p><p> </p><p>She is silenced by a kiss and Vic reaches down simultaneously to grope her rear end, caressing the fleshy orbs with a intense passion right in front of a shocked Superman, who gapes openly at the sight. When he releases her she has a dopey smile on her face and a blush covers her cheeks. “Thanks to our genius over there, Superman won’t be a problem for anyone anymore” he teases, letting go of her to walk even closer to the prone man. </p><p> </p><p>“You? You’re behind this?” Superman asks in shock. “Haven’t you been paying attention?” Vic asks, moving down onto his knee and reaching down to his side, pushing a batarang deeper into the man’s ribcage. He tries to stop him by grabbing his wrist but it’s no use and instead the pain only increases as he tries in vain to get onto his feet. ‘Come on! Fight!’. </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t been listening. Langstrom is behind this” Vic says, moving on as if he wasn’t torturing the dying man. “He killed Batman, but it stops there. I won’t bore you with the details but he used me as a test subject for a new serum he’d been working.He perfected it too and was ready to put it into action. Only...it didn’t go according to plan” he says, standing to remove his gloves. “You see, Langstrom, our dear old doctor, is dead as I said before. I killed him. Ripped his head off as a matter of fact” he teases, watching as Barbara comes out to stand beside him. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it had to be done” Vic says with a shrug, throwing the gloves onto the floor. “I didn’t strictly HAVE to kill Nightwing though. I don’t really regret it too much. After all, he was pretty tasty and provided a good meal when we needed it” he says, stopping to study the Kryptonian’s seeping wounds</p><p> </p><p>“But Langstrom? He was a rabid dog that needed to be put down. He wouldn’t stop, so I made him. Nightwing’s only mistake was touching my mate, though I quickly rectified that too didn’t I Barb?” he asks, turning his head over his shoulder and welcoming the girl into his arms. “That’s right Vic” she says, pulling off her own mask off to reveal the fangs that now hang over her lips. She nuzzles against his chest, her face becoming more and more bat like as time wore on. “You see, we need to kill. It’s in our nature. We also need to mate. Alot. Naturally, we all want the best, so these two are my first” he explains, watching the confusion slip over the man’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t go too into detail. I just want you to know how foolish you were. I always hated you Clark. I think most of us did on some level. All those powers, all that security and for what? To rescue cats from trees? Put out one fire and ignore the raging inferno? You had limits, and you only had them because you were safe. I would bet that if were subject to the same constraints that we were, you’d have thought differently about how best to proceed with saving the world” Vic says, his own fangs exposing themselves in his rage.</p><p> </p><p>“You...won’t win. Whatever it is you’re planning….it won’t work. The league will stop you” Superman wheezes out, another batarang being quickly tossed into his kneecap by Barbara. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, no they won’t. They’re going to be on the front lines of this thing. Well, at least the ones we want to be. The rest? Well…..we still gotta eat” Shayera leers menacingly. “Wonder Woman...Diana is….”.</p><p> </p><p>“Going to with us soon enough. After all, why would we let the strongest woman get away? No, she and Vic? They’ve got a date night. The rest, well they’ll be turned too. It’s such a good life Supes. You’d never really understand you know? How much we actually love each other. What we’d do for one another. Lois might get to experience that with one of the League if she’s judged worthy? But unfortunately that won’t be you” Barbara says with disapproving sound. “The thing is, you’re too strong, and we really don’t need someone fighting with Vic for control. Kind of like having an unfair advantage. It’s just not good for our little family, you understand? And with a little one on the way…..” Barbara adds, rubbing her stomach affectionately before glaring once more at the Kryptonian. “We just can’t have you threatening our little family. That’s all. It’s only a little personal”.</p><p> </p><p>“You...you…”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ve had enough monologuing don’t you? Only the bad guys monologue. We’re heroes. Real heroes” Shayera reminds them, bouncing her mace up and down in her hand. “Besides, I’m sure that Barbara is famished, and I reaaaally wanna be the one to get her and our little bundle of joy fed” she says. “I could definitely use a bite, though I’ve never had Kryptonian. I wonder what it tastes like” she asks openly, flicking her tongue out over her fangs in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to do it Shayera?” Vic asks, smiling as he watches his mate advance on the openly fearful man. “No sweetie. I really, really want to do this. You see, Clark has been a real pain and if I’m being honest, he’s been very rude to me. And you just don’t let weaklings and inferior species’ be rude to you like that and get away with it”.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Barbara, looks like your meal will be a little tenderized. That okay?” he asks a giggling Barbara. “All the better lover”.</p><p> </p><p>Shayera walks towards the man and activates the electronic forcefield on her mace, smiling as she draws it back to swing. “Goodbye Clark! I wish I could say it’s been a pleasure!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s the last sight his wide and fearful eyes ever see.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>An Hour Later</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How’d he taste sweetie?” Shayera asks from her seated position in Batman’s chair in front of the computer, licking the blood from her mace as she watches. “Delicious” Barbara says, looking up from her kneeling position on the floor, a blood specked smile splitting her face before she digs back in, eating into the man’s ribcage. His face was totally gone, having been hit by the woman’s mace so many times that he would be virtually unrecognizable if it weren’t for the emblazoned “s” he wore on his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, should we leave Barbara alone for a little while Shayera? Let her enjoy her meal?” Vic asks, placing his mask and hat on the back of the chair and leaning down to caress his fingers over the woman’s bare shoulders. “Ohhhh” she moans, cooing as she leans into his touch, practically purring with how his fingers expertly work over her muscles. “You two go ahead. I...well...I’d like some alone time” Barbara says, looking towards the table upon which a body was laying, covered only by a white sheet. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I wanna ready Alfred. Give him a nice little tomb here” she says, causing both of them to nod in understanding. When they’d first arrived at Wayne Manor, the butler had instantly welcomed them. He’d wanted to change him. They all had. But the cancer cells that had begun to coagulate around his lungs….he’d wouldn’t have survived the transformation. So they ended his misery. He died without pain and in the arms of someone who loved him. It was more than many could hope for and more than any of those who’d so far died at their hands had gotten. He probably didn’t even see it coming.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll leave you alone Barb, but if you need us...you come to us alright?” Shayera asks, standing up and walking over to the woman, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She can’t help but lick a little blood off of the woman’s skin, making her giggle at the sensation. “Hey, knock it off” she says teasingly, pushing the woman away. “Hmm, alright. But you save me that skull! I want it as a cute little keepsake to show our babies how their mommy killed Superman” she teases over her shoulder before she begins to advance up the stairs into the manor. “How their mommies and daddy killed Superman!” Barbara corrected, watching as the woman waves her off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m seasoning the truth!” she teases back</p><p> </p><p>“That goes for me as well” Question says, now only wearing his button up, slacks and tie. “If you need me, I’ll come for you, no matter what”, he says, moving in closer. He kneels down, caressing the woman’s cheek and observing her like she was a piece of art in a museum. Finally he smiles and begins to speak.. “You’re even more beautiful now, which is really saying something considering that I thought you were an angel the first time I saw you in your new form” he teases, causing her to blush. “Charmer. But you’re wasting that on the wrong person right now. Go up there” she says, punctuating her words by gesturing with her chin towards the stairs. “And give my sister a wedding night hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t say anymore, kissing her once on the lips before standing and walking up out of the cave and towards the stairs, practically running as he feels his excitement grow more and more. Barbara is left in the dark confines of the bat cave and she cant help the sad smile that grows as her mind drifts back to how many memories were made here. “Im sorry Bruce. I know you’d hate what we are doing, but...I don’t. This is right” she says, moving over to pick up Alfred’s body, intending to inter him somewhere in the cave. </p><p> </p><p>‘Enough rocks are present that we could easily make him a cairn’ she thinks, already appreciating the idea while she walks into the dark recesses of the cave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Wayne Manor Master Bedroom</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>She was standing at the window, watching as the moon rose over the calm, cloudless night sky. It filled her with a sense of belonging to witness such a background, and it made her feel at home. The hands that snake over her stomach make her feel even more so, especially as she feels his lips against her neck and his chest against her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, you took your sweet time getting here” she teases, leaning back even more to tease he rear end against his groin, feeling his hardness instantly rise up to the occasion. “I wanted to savor the time I had to think on all the naughty things I’m going to do to you” he says, beginning to move his hands up and down her clothed stomach, moving slowly upwards until he is tantalizingly teasing his fingertips at the underside of her breasts. She bites her lips, feeling how she’d become so much more sensitive in that region since she’d been changed. ‘It’s because of your heat’ her mind whispers, though she doesn’t care at all for the technical issues or why she feels the way she does. ‘I only want to feel more’ she thinks, praying to god that this was the night. </p><p> </p><p>‘He is your mate. Let him decide’.</p><p> </p><p>His hands move upwards even more, his fingertips slipping over the upper hem of her top, slowly pulling downwards in a teasingly manner. She feels his fangs against her skin, knowing that his arousal is causing him to change. It begins with her too, her ears always being the first sign as they become pointier and lengthen. She reaches around her, rubbing against his thigh before searching out his manhood, gripping the rigid member through the cloth. </p><p> </p><p>With one more tug her breasts are freed,and the fabric falls down to her stomach. His hands eagerly latch onto hers teats and with a moan she feels the change overtake her once more. It was an intoxicating experience all of its own, but the pleasure it brings is heightened by the feeling of his clawed hands groping her. “I’ve been horribly unfair to you” he growls into her ear before turning her by the waist. She comes face to face with him, her eyes settling on his flared nostrils and severe visage. She trilled and cooed in reply. “Only in the ways that count” she says cheekily, her voice taking on a higher pitch than normal, most likely due to the high octaves that bats communicated with each other at. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time we fixed that” he says, extending his claws to rip the fabric of her pants away, miraculously being able to avoid cutting her now furred skin. He quickly follows the action by latching onto her breast, pressing his tongue against her teat, circling her flesh with a gentleness that seemed contrary to the feral form he had. She feels the last remnants of her pants fall away, being too tattered to remain on, and relishes the feeling of being nude before her mate. ‘Yes! Yes!’ </p><p> </p><p>He is soon divested of his own pants just as quickly and she licks her lips as she sees his erect manhood pressed against her thigh, a dribble of pre cum matting the skin. He says no more and begins to press his head against her moist entrance, his eyes focused on her own and filled with eager anticipation. She caresses his side and shakes her head no, confusing the male as she reaches down and takes his length in her clawed hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought this is what you wanted?” he asks confusedly, his arms coming up to rub along her upper arms. She lets out little sounds of mewing enjoyment before escaping from his grasp and moving towards the bed. “Not like that” she says, looking over her shoulder and watching her mate focus on the gentle sway of her hips. ‘Give him a show’ she thinks, knowing that female Lumpars would sometimes “dance” to attract their intended mates. She knew it didn’t apply here, after all, she was already Vic’s and he hers, but something told her that he’d enjoy such a sight. </p><p> </p><p>She gently begins to sway back and forth, moving her hands over her sides and breasts and bending slightly to expose her slick womanhood to him. She hears his growl of arousal and knows that if she keeps up the teasing much longer he’d lose control and take her, not allowing her the time she needed to show him the depth of her devotion to him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Get on with it! He’s already putty in your hands!’ her mind screams, and Shayera can’t help but agree. She climbs onto the bed, remaining on her hands and knees as she does. In one fluid motion she presses her upper body downwards and her bottom end up, exposing her waiting womanhood to him. She reaches between her legs, carefully teasing her clawed digit along her slit, cooing and squealing in delight at how it feels.</p><p> </p><p>“Come my mate. Come and make me complete” she shrieks, her pitch only audible to Vic and perhaps Barbara. He almost bounds across the room in a single step, having been transfixed to the spot she had left him in when she began her little show, but moving as soon as the spell is broken and her demand is made.</p><p> </p><p>‘Almost as if he flew’ she teases, loving how he is instantly behind her, his hands on her waist steadying her teasingly swaying ass, and wedging his large prick between her cheeks. She feels how his claws lightly dig into her furred flesh and squeals in excitement at how hard and rigid his cock was. ‘If he pulls out yet again, I’ll kill him’ she promises herself mentally, pressing herself back against him and squeezing her own cheeks shut, trapping the male between them. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a very pleasant way to be caught. </p><p> </p><p>He growls and moans, humping himself against her in anticipation of fully mounting her, an act which is soon forthcoming. “You are mine Shayera” he says, though in their own little way of communicating in such a changed state. “Always” she says back, looking into his eyes as he pulls himself out from between her pert cheeks, and presses his head once more against her willing entrance. He pushes in, her walls spreading against him as they had every time they’d made love though this time, her body sensed that something was different.</p><p> </p><p>She shouts loudly, feeling his head press against her cervix, practically poking her womb before it is half retracted and then slammed back into her. She feels his chest on her back while his arms wrap about her midsection and shoulders, keeping her quivering body in place. He is licking her neck, furiously thrusting in and out of her, increasing with the tempo of her moans and squeals. Her walls squeezed about him, as desperate as her mind was to finally have his child. She hated to admit it, and only would within the confines of her mind, but she was jealous that he had blessed Barbara with what he had yet to give her.</p><p> </p><p>‘He is going to fill you with his seed’ her mind titters ecstatically, the genuine joy she was experiencing mixing well with the pleasure he was giving her. She can feel every vein and curve of his member with every thrust, her walls contracting around him so tightly that she was sure she would mold to his member completely before too long. </p><p> </p><p>She feels it coming over her, at first like a gentle urging knock on the door. It grows to a crescendo of need and desire until finally exploding over her entire body with the force of a bomb. She cums, violently, and her body spasms from the shockwave it sends through her, accelerated by Vic once more kissing her innermost parts with his shaft. She lets out a sound that couldn’t easily be placed as a scream, a shout or a moan, but it is high pitched and speaks of an almost unspeakable pleasure. It’s too much for Vic, who’s sensitive ears pick up exactly what she was trying to communicate. Her pleasure, is his, and if her pleasure was so strong then his was doubly so. His voice joins the crescendo as he empties into her, his first spurt on target and immediately pooling inside of her. It is quickly joined by more, his body still thrusting into her but now in a very restrained sense.</p><p> </p><p>‘Stay in her as long as possible!’ his mind roars, keeping his thrusts to a minimal on the off chance that he would slip out and thus not accomplish his goal on account of the loss of seed. It doesn’t happen and Vic is able to hold on, watching as the woman sinks into the mattress, her body fully transformed as his undoubtedly was as well. He moves to the side, taking her down with him as the two creatures fall into the silk sheets with reckless abandon. </p><p> </p><p>He reaches down, carefully grasping the sheets and blanket within his claws, not tearing them as he pulls them upward. He knows that Shayera loves how her fur feels against new and different materials, as evidenced by how she reacted to hay in Gotham, and he wanted her to feel silk, an almost physical addition to the evidence of his love for her.<br/>
<br/>
The female doesn’t notice at first, her hand already on her belly, prematurely checking for signs of pregnancy. “It’s much too soon my mate” Vic squeaks to her, causing the female to look over her shoulder sadly. “I want to know” she states, noticing the silk for the first time and smiling while she brings it up to her face, nuzzling her nose against the soft and clean fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll know soon Shayera. Soon”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it didn’t work this time, we always have other times” she teases, pressing her back further into his chest and ensuring that he cannot exit her. His prick serves as a plug and it was clear that the female intended to keep it that way. ‘No escape’ she thinks lovingly, imagining how her much longed for child would look. ‘A perfect blend of you and Vic. A beautiful little boy or girl, though I hope I give him his first boy’ she thinks, knowing that she’d be rather proud of that accomplishment if she was so lucky.</p><p> </p><p>He scoots in closer, softening inside of her while he wraps his arm about her waist. They soon begin to change back, though some features are more reluctant to go than others. Their ears, fangs and noses seem to want to stay and since they had no reason to leave their new home they didn’t force them back down. Instead they relish in each other, though Shayera was very much the submissive in that she only rubbed and caressed him where he was already rubbing and caressing her, such as his arm around her midsection. She loves playing with the hairy appendage, gently pulling the short bristly strands of hair and giggling as she does.</p><p> </p><p>“Having fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Playing with my toy? Of course” she teases, turning her head slightly to nuzzle her nose against his. Other than this, she stays completely still, basking in the after glow. “You won’t be able to pleasure yourself with me now” she says sadly, remembering how Barbara had told her about their first time after her pregnancy was revealed. “Uhh hmm” he says simply, staring out of the window and looking at the moon. “I will still be able to pleasure you” he states matter of factly. “But it’ll kill me to not do the same Vic. I love you you know” she says, making him laugh. “Like I could ever forget. It’s fine sweetie. Having you, being with you and Barbara? That’s pleasure enough for me” he says, causing her to smile and cuddle into him even more. </p><p> </p><p>‘I know I’m pregnant. I know it. But what next? With Superman out of the picture the League is practically ours for the taking buuuut….we need a little more help. One more powerful female. After all, Barbara and I can’t help Vic in battle. He needs a fighter. But who?’ she asks herself, losing her focus in her own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Something on your mind?” he asks the contemplative woman who smiles wide and turns even more. “Yeah. How do you feel about blondes?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Back in the Batcave</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>She placed the last rock atop the small mound, finally completing the chore she’d set out for herself. It was a nice spot, dark and quiet. It was perfect in many ways to just sit and think, remember and mourn. Barbara does just that as she sits on a rock, wiping a tear from her eye. “Goodbye Alfred. We loved you. We really did” she says, knowing that it was true.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t seen much of him, not since Bruce died, but she just knew, wherever he was, he was with the man he’d considered a son for his entire life. </p><p> </p><p>She hears the screech of pleasure from above, causing a smile to break out onto her face. “Well Alfred, one life is lost, and another life is created” she says aloud, pressing her hand against the man’s makeshift headstone. </p><p> </p><p>She looks down at her stomach and closes her eyes, nodding to herself as her mind goes over the possibilities. “If it’s a boy, maybe Vic will let him be named after you” she chuckles. “Well, you or Bruce though Alfred Bruce Sage doesn’t sound all that appealing” she teases.</p><p> </p><p>‘Then again, with the sounds you’re hearing you might not be the only one in the running to give Vic his first son’ she thinks, feeling a little bit competitive at that moment. ‘I’m very happy for her, and I’m glad Vic finally gave her what she wanted, but please, let it be a girl’ she thinks good naturedly, knowing that it didn’t really matter. Still, you had to make your own fun sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Set Up For Zero Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fall of the League is further facilitated, with the ranks of the man bats being added to via the use of teamwork and old fashioned trickery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Justice League Watchtower, 6 days after Hub City Infection, Status of Virus: Undetected</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Superman is dead”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one statement is enough to quiet the other men in the room who had been, up to this point, talkative and inquisitive about why they had been called into a meeting by the faceless vigilante. Now they were only inquisitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Like, “dead” dead?” asks a visibly distraught Wally. Vic felt awful for dropping the bomb like that, but he knew that there was no other way to break that kind of news to somebody. “Yes. I’ve been keeping it from the League because he was killed in the same way as the others. I found him in the batcave. Bled dry”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh God” says John Stewart. He quickly schools his face however, and it is back to the ramrod straight marine that everyone knew and tolerated. “So? Why are you hiding it from the League? What’s your grand plan detective?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic quirks an eyebrow under his mask, not exactly appreciating the tone that the black man was speaking to him in. He continues regardless, explaining the situation, watching with satisfaction as Wally reaches out and takes a donut from the tray he’d conveniently placed on the table prior to this little meeting. “Don’t have one”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t have one?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of two gloved fists slamming against the table echoes about the room, startling Wally but not phasing Vic at all. “You better have a goddamn plan! Why the hell would you call the two of us in here anyway? Unless you’re just playing at being a leader” he sneers, not noticing that his tone of voice was awakening the beast within Vic. ‘Kill him! He’s insolent’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Our girls want him for some odd reason. We’ll wait until they make their call, whatever it is’ he reminds himself, his thoughts tinged with no small amount of jealousy and fear that Shayera wanted to turn the Green Lantern into one of them. He wanted to rip his rival apart, but he knew that his mate still had some form of lingering attachment to the man and he’d be damned before hurting her in such a way. ‘It’s killing you though’ he reminds himself before bringing himself back to the present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean that I don’t have a plan” he responds, enunciating the singular letter as he stares the man down, placing his own palms on the table and leaning over it. “That doesn’t mean that there isn’t a plan”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, tell me then, who has the plan and why are we wasting our time talking to you if you don’t know it?” sneers the former marine, not noticing that Wally was shaking his head and blinking rapidly, as if he was trying to clear his eyes. “Woah, the room is spinning” the speedster says dizzily, finally drawing the attention of the man seated next to him. “Knock it off Wally. We don’t have time for your games. Get over it already” he says, assuming that the man’s new state of disorientation was due to the news that he’d just received and not from the rapid mutation of his cells at that very moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Flash just moans, placing his head down on the table while Vic looks on, feeling a sense of guilt at tricking his friend and excitement at the thought of such a powerful ally joining the fold. ‘Still, I hate that I had to sneak it into his food. Really though, there was no other way with Wally. Like a child, he couldn’t resist’ he thinks with a smirk. He had also known that there was no chance that Stewart would’ve taken a donut, so it was the safest bet. “Barbara really is a genius”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Who’s Barbara?” Stewart asks, getting angrier as his confusion grows. “Listen you faceless bastard. You better start fucking talking. Superman is dead and here you are talking in riddles” the Green Lantern screams, being distracted from his tirade by the sound of Wally yelping out in pain before he falls to the floor. “Wally? Wally? You alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nnn...nooo….pain” he says, wrapping one arm about his midsection while supporting himself against the floor with his other hand. Stewart leans in to help his friend before the sound of Vic’s voice stops him. “I wouldn’t do that. In another minute, it’ll be deadly for you to even be in the same room with him. It’s already dangerous to be near me but that’s beside the point”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell did you do to him?”. Lantern raises his arm, his ring coming to life and growing bright green with intent as he glared at the man opposite him. His eyes dart back and forth between Question and the Flash as the latter begins to growl, his entire body shaking with the changes coming over him. The outline of his now longer and pointed ears could be seen against the skintight fabric of his mask, and Stewart was getting worried. “Wally? Wally, whatever this is fight it alright. We need to warn…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be warning anyone of anything John” whispers a voice from behind him, which is immediately followed by the sound of an object slicing through the air. Hawkgirl’s mace comes down on the man’s outstretched arm, snapping it in half and sending the man falling to his knees. “Ahhhh! What the fuck?!” he shouts out in surprise, looking at his decimated appendage and reaching towards it with his other. He tries to move it, but the action only brings him more pain than he’d ever felt in his entire life. ‘It’s useless’ his mind warns, his training prompting him into quick action. ‘Have to use my ring’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begins to reach for his hand, which hung limply by his side, but the action is noticed by the Thanagarian standing behind him. She smiles and reaches forward, taking the broken arm by the elbow and ripping the limb off in one jerking motion, blood instantly seeping from the wound and spraying across the white tiled floors. John screams in pain, falling onto his back and writhing on the floor, trying to staunch the blood with his other hand by pressing his palm against the wound. He turns his head upward, staring at the woman who had done such a devastating amount of damage to him in such a short time. “Shayera?” he asks, shock written plainly across his now much paler features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman smiles, exposing her fangs in the process. “Hey John, how are you? It’s been a while, especially with you avoiding me and all” she says, punctuating her tone by waving his detached arm back and forth. “Sorry about ripping your arm off. I mean, not really, but still. Couldn’t have you using that stupid little ring of yours against my mate” she teases, walking toward the Question while carrying the arm. She retracts a can of aerosol from her pocket and walks around the table, stepping over the slowly changing Flash. “Don’t fight it Wally. I know you’re using the speed force to fight the changes but trust me sweetie, it’ll be so much better when it’s over”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles once more at the speedster before pressing herself to Vic, his hand instantly going about her waist possessively. Her hand moves up to his cheek, caressing the man as she uses her free hand to spray the contents of the can over his mask. It peels away quickly enough, exposing the man’s positively feral features. Stewart could only look on shock at the fangs that protrude over the man’s lips, or the inhuman look in his eyes. The flaring nostrils, almost flat and very wide, were what surprised him the most. “Wh...what….are you?” he asks from the floor, drawing Question’s attention. He is stopped from responding however as Shayera grabs his face and forces her to look at her. Soon their lips are pressed together, her tongue invading his mouth and brushing across his teeth before moving forward to his fangs. Vic feels his arousal grow and he lowers his hands over her lower back until they reach her ass. He begins to grope and squeeze her through the fabric, watching the dying man over the woman’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re the next step in evolution Stewart, if you have to know. It won’t matter. You’ll be dead” he says, cooing into the woman’s ears as she moans against him, pressing her body as close as she possibly could into the man. “What did you do to Shayera?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Vic can answer the woman in his arms turns her head, appraising the man with an almost disinterested look. “He loved me. Which is more than I can say for you John” she finishes, her voice taking on the hardness of steel. “He gave me a future, a family and more importantly” she pauses, working on unbuttoning his shirt, slipping her hand through the opened fabric and teasing at the now slightly furred flesh. “He made me feel like I was special. Something to be cherished”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shayera, you know I love you, but…” the now incredibly weak man tries to explain to the woman who had once been his what he’d already said before. It was all rather unimportant at this point, but it was strange what a person felt they had to say before they died. “Not enough. Vic? He loved me enough. Enough to make me proudly and unabashedly his” she snarls, spittle flying off of her fangs at the rage she had towards the man. With one simple touch on her shoulder, Vic calms her and he begins to rub her gently, watching as her face calms and she mews in pleasure. “It doesn’t matter. Not anymore. Rex will never exist John, because you killed him” she begins evenly, averting her eyes downward before bringing them back up as quickly as she can, staring at the man with hate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, I am a mother, or at least I will be. Such a shame. We could’ve been great together jarhead. Lucky for me though, I found something better” she says, their attention being drawn away from each other by a large growl emanating from Wally. He looks over and watches as the man’s back seems to contort, his spinal column becoming visible while the vertebrae press against the skin and then the suit. The red fabric tears violently, shocking the man as the remnants of it fall off of his friend’s body, exposing the now furred skin. “Well, looks like Wally has joined out little family. It might be good for you baby. To have another male around. After all, with all the estrogen flying around it must be getting to you” Shayera teases, growling as more changes overtake her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never get tired of you two. I’m just glad that I snatched you both up before I had any competition” he teases nuzzling against her nose while pushing his shirt off of his shoulders. “Ohh, I never get tired of seeing that” Shayera teases, her hands going to his muscled torso, rubbing along the lines and curves of his skin. The Green Lantern is oblivious to this as his eyes are focused on the creature kneeling only inches away. It’s fur was a deep and rich red, only a small streak of white below it’s ears. “Wally, h...help me” the Lantern says, beginning to lose consciousness and placing his hopes in the remaining humanity he prayed his friend possessed. He was also beginning to feel fear well up within him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard him Wally. Help him” Vic teases, watching as the beast fully turns and stands. The Flash was now a hulking monster, his body covered in fur and his clawed hands extending outwards. He lets out a squeal of rage, deep yet high pitched. The others know exactly what that means. “Go ahead Wally. He’s yours to eat. Watch him Vic” she teases, staying within the man’s arms, laying her head on his bare chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wally….Wally listen...NOOOO!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His scream is short lived as the speedy man bat rushes into his body, almost a blur. Instantly the gnashing of teeth is heard and a sickening crunch follows as Wally’s jaw closes around the other man’s trachea. “Ooouch” Shayera says with a wicked smile, giggling against Vic’s chest. “He’s really enjoying his first meal huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic can’t help but smile at the woman,not responding to her question while reaching up to rub against her lips with his thumb. “I was a little afraid you’d want to turn him” he says, causing the woman to frown and stare into his eyes, the sounds of carnage going on behind them fading away. She reaches up and caresses his cheek. “Never. I wanted Wally to have a good meal and I wanted us to watch. No. He was my past Vic, a past I want to forget. You’re my future, a future I want to cherish and love every second of”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words bring him a level of comfort he didn’t know that he’d needed and it made his heart swell with love for the woman in front of him. “Soooo” she says, wanting to move away from the subject. “We only have a skeleton crew on the tower tonight, and I hear a certain Canary is here….” she teases, rubbing a clawed finger up his chest. “Hmm, why do you seem so eager to get me in bed with another female huh?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pout that comes onto the Thanagarian’s face is adorable and Vic could only chuckle to himself, distracted only by the movement of something just to his right. He turns his head and watches as the deceased Green Lantern’s ring begins to move off of the finger. He is able to quickly catch it in his palm. “Woah, that was pretty close huh? Don’t want one of these babies getting out there if we don’t have control of it” he teases. Shayera smiles and nuzzles in close, reaching forward and picking the detached arm up off the table, throwing it to the still feasting Wally, who pays them no mind. Vic puts the ring between his thumb and pointer, examining it in the light. The ring glows it’s bright green, intoxicating him with the sight. “Give me your hand” he says, the order being instantly followed by the female in his arms. He takes her hand in his, caressing her digits before he places the ring on her finger, pushing it along its length until he is stopped at the base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasps in shock, feeling a strange sensation overtake her. “Shayera Hol of Thanagar” the ring begins to speak, or at least sounds as if it speaks. “You have a strong will. Welcome to the Green Lantern corps” it says, a green light encasing the woman and momentarily blinding Vic. When he looks up again Shayera is wearing a green and black one piece that covers the entirety of her body, while also having changed the color of her mask. “Wow” he says simply, not quite having expected that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shayera looks down and admires the skin tight uniform, wincing a bit at the color. “Eh, not a fan of green buuuuut if it’ll give us even more of an edge” she sighs. “I guess I’ll deal with it”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two look over to see Wally now standing, leaning against a wall and licking off his gore stained claws, his eyes roving about wildly. Vic knew that the speedster was confused and probably a little scared, perhaps even disgusted by the fact that he’d just eaten one of his closest friends, who’s body now lay on the floor, drained of all blood and ripped open in multiple places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear though that the male’s mind was focused on something else as he trilled and squeaked, looking over at Shayera with interest. Both look downwards, seeing the erection that dangled between their friend’s legs, eager for a mate. He sniffs the air, moving closer to Shayera and looking down at her. “Hey, uh uh pal. She’s mind” Vic says stepping forward and instantly squaring up to the newly changed male. Wally bares his teeth and makes ready to snarl but Vic is quicker, growling and moving in even closer, his clawed hands extending. The sight of Vic beginning his transformation cows Wally who backs down with an impertinent whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, easy boys. Easy. Wally, I know this is confusing and I know it’s probably a little scary. But you need to get laid, and luckily for you Vic and I are really good friends to you. We already have two cuties lined up for your mating needs. Come on” she says, stepping forward and pecking Vic’s cheek, taking Wally’s hand in her own. “Hey!” Vic calls out, a little let down. ‘I wanted to make love to her over Stewarts corpse’ he thinks, feeling the disappointment keenly. “Ohh hush you. Wally needs a little sisterly help through this and if Barbara was right, which she always is, Fire and Ice are in the showers now. That sound nice Wally? A hot brazilian and a bubbly norwegian?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Wally bat seems to respond well to the woman’s semi baby talk, perking its ears up at her words. Vic can’t help but roll his eyes and cross his arms over his chest, looking away. “Ohh don’t be like that you big baby. Besides, I already have a bun in the oven, your bun to be precise. You’d just wind up frustrating yourself again” she teases, trying to corral an impatient Wally, whos arousal only seems to grow at the mention of breeding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic sighs and laughs to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “Alright alright. Help our friend here. Besides, it’ll be nice to have Fire and Ice on our side”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally begins moving out of the room, trying to get used to walking on his now much longer and more muscled legs. He wobbles a few times but Shayera’s assistance helps him keep steady. A moment of silence passes as Vic and Shayera look at each other and both finally break out into a smile. “This is it huh? The end of the League as we know it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods at her question. “And the birth of one we build ourselves”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Vic”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Shayera”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tender moment is interrupted by the sound of Wally screeing, and Vic urges them out. “Go and get him where he needs to get before he blows a gasket” he says with a smile, enjoying the woman’s saucy wink in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not the only one lover. Barb told me to tell you that she had a nice little present lined up for you in her room” Shayera says, turning and practically being pushed outside of the door. “Hey, easy big guy. I get it” he hears her say from down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic could only guess what that present was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Justice League Watchtower, Women’s Showers</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really, really needed this Tora. It’s ridiculous that they keep sending us out to the dirtiest of places. I think I still have some sewage in my hair” says Beatriz, standing nude under the spray of the showerhead. She lets the water cascade down her body, rubbing her hands over her breasts and takes a moment to pinch her own nipple between her fingers. She can’t help the moan that escapes her lips, and she hopes that Tora hadn’t heard. ‘Should not have done that Beatriz’ she thinks to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks over into the next stall, watching as her friend seems utterly oblivious. “Ahh, ear plugs” she says, remembering that the Norwegian always hurt her ears while in the shower and wore the orange plastic to keep the water out. ‘Well, maybe I can sneak away tonight for some private time’ she thinks, biting her lips as she reaches for the soap, beginning to sudz herself up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sees the shadow creeping over from behind her, but only assumes it’s her friend. “What’s up querida? Need shampoo?” she asks, lathering up her own hair. Unfortunately, this leaves her unprepared for the assault that quickly overtakes her. Clawed hands grasp at her side, slightly digging into her skin and pulling her backwards. She doesn’t have enough time to use her powers before her face is smothered by a smooth palm. The next sensation she feels is that of pain. A white hot pain that shoots through her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally is panting heavily against her skin, his fangs imbedded into the woman as he pushes himself against her. ‘No, not there idiot’ his mind rebukes, feeling his member press against her rear end. ‘Lower’ it whispers, guiding him into the now very wet and waiting hole. It was laughably easy to penetrate the green haired woman, who had now gone limp in his arms, her eyes wide in ecstasy as she feels her inner walls being split open. Wally is oddly quiet, though that may have had more to do with Shayera’s advice to take the two superheroines as quietly as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Thanagarian watches the primal rutting from around the corner, having visual access due to Wally leaving the stall door open. “You know, he’s got a cute little butt” she says to herself, watching as he thrusts in and out of the writhing woman, who was only just starting to show signs of changes. Ears, eyes, and teeth as usual were first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, she’s got some fangs on her. Glad Wally went for her first. She would’ve scorched his balls off otherwise” Shayera thinks,  shuddering at the thought. She can’t help but smile though. ‘Wally on fire rushing out of there, his tail between his legs’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks back to see that fur had almost completely overtaken the Brazilian’s body, covering her breasts and midsection thoroughly while her new mate continued to thrust into her, his testicles slapping up against her with each thrust. Shayera takes her eyes away for a moment and watches the door to Ice’s stall, noting that she didn’t seem to notice anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raw scent of lovemaking, as it had truly become lovemaking at this point, fills the room, and surely, at any moment, Ice would notice. Shayera readied herself, hoping that she’d be able to use the ring when the time came. “Hope that it’s as easy for me as it was for that asshole” she says aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Across the Watchtower, Barbara’s Room</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you found someone Barb. I really am” says a slightly jealous Dinah Lance. She is able to hide it and she quickly schools her face into one of joy and happiness for one of her best friends. “But you didn’t bring me in here just for girl talk did you?” she asks, sitting on the bed and smiling at her friend. Barbara comes closer and sits right next to her, hugging her close. “I just wanted to say, I’m sorry about what happened with you and Ollie” she says, placing her head on the woman’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah is a little shocked at how her friend is acting and she smiles nervously, patting her fellow heroine on the back. “Hey, hey it’s alright sweetie. Things happen. What’s really going on? You really can’t be that upset that me and Ollie are done. You always seemed to hate him after all” she says with a laugh, watching as Barbara sits back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well the thing is...I’m pregnant” she says, causing the blonde’s smile to fall. “Ohh god Barb...I’m so sorry...what…”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry” Barbara says, interrupting her. “I’m ecstatic. Over the moon to be carrying his baby”. Dinah is a little concerned by the tone of the woman’s voice, and the way she looks down towards her stomach, rubbing it gently through the fabric of her green nightdress. “You still haven’t told me who this prince charming is” Dinah questions, an edge coming into her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He knows right? And he’s sticking around? Better yet, has he asked you if he can put a ring on your finger?” she asks in a staccato of questions that wasn’t all that different from a machine gun. Barbara just laughs them off, waving her hand. “Of course he knows. He put our baby there after all, and he hasn’t left me for a minute. As for the ring, who needs it? He’s already made me his mate”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mate? Pfft what are we, penguins?” Dinah asks with a laugh, not prepared for the voice that comes from behind her. “No. Something much different than penguins” says Vic, moving out of the shadows while wearing nothing more than a pair of pajama bottoms. He looks at Canary, appraising her in every way possible. He wide sensuous hips, and proud rounded breasts call to him. ‘Her hair! Imagine her fur. It would be the most beautiful of colors’ his mind whispers while he walks around the bed and sits next to Barbara. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her deeply, his hands dropping away and moving to her stomach and hip. The kiss ends but the two remain close, foreheads touching as they take in each other’s scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah wants to move, a voice in the back of her head tells her to do so after all. But there is something keeping her there that she can’t readily explain. ‘They...they look perfect together’ she thinks, feeling an surge of dark envy rising up within her. ‘Why can’t a man look at me like that?’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Question...Vic...he’s the father of your baby? You’re with him?” Dinah asks skeptically, wanting to hear that this was all a prank. ‘Barb...and the Question? It’s just too weird’ she thinks, shaking her head. “Uhh hmm” Barbara says, looking up lovingly at the man who holds her tight to his side. His eyes are focused on Dinah however, and he can’t help the thoughts that enter his mind. He sees Dinah and Barbara, together and holding a child in their arms. Both are his. Shayera enters as well, their own little bundle of joy asleep in her arms. There is another figure but she is hazy, almost as if she was standing too far away to be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes the thoughts out of his mind and looks back towards Barbara who had been obviously thinking of something similar to him. “Uhh hmm. He’s my man. And Shayera’s, and soon...yours too”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about Barb? You sound insane” Dinah says, making to stand from the bed until she is stopped by Barbara grabbing her wrist. “I have to share him with you Dinah. You’re one of my best friends. One day...you’ll thank me for this” she says, taking out some sort of ball and throwing it up and down in her hand. Dinah’s eyes widen as she witnesses something different about Barbara’s eyes. They seemed almost opaque now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vic...get her” she says, causing Dinah to look behind the woman in horror at the hulking mass that growled in the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Back in the Showers</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tora felt clean enough to finally turn off the water, stepping out of the stall as soon as she had. She reaches up, removing the ear plugs and setting them into her bathroom bag. “Bea? Are you done already?” she asks, not hearing the shower next to her running. In fact, she doesn’t hear anything which was suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wraps her towel about her midsection and steps out of the stall. “Beatriz?” she calls, hearing a shuffling noise in response. “Bea? Are you okay?” she asks once more, moving towards the stall and opening the door slowly. She gasps at what she sees and is about to scream out in terror. The two hybrids were rutting on the floor, or more accurately, had just finished rutting. Wally pulled his semi erect member from a now fully transformed Bea who coos up at him, reaching her clawed hand upwards to rub at his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh by Odin! What the…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Tora” Shayera says, deciding to intervene as she encases the blonde in a green pincer, trapping her in place as Wally regains his senses, riding out the remnants of his orgasmic high. “We need the set, well, Wally does. Trust me, you are going to love this” she says, teasing the struggling girl who screams in terror as Wally advances on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beatriz! Ooh no! What did you do to Bea you monsters?” she asks rather naively. Shayera had to admit, it was rather endearing. “Nothing she didn’t love. Why don’t you give her a hands on demonstration Wally?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monster growls and screeches, disturbing the nearly catatonic female on the floor, who occasionally spasms from her own receding waves of pleasure. “Please, no!” Tora screams, her towel falling down and exposing her breasts to the male. He roars, grabbing onto the woman’s shoulders and looking towards Shayera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got her big guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally lets out a forceful skree, affirming the Thanagarian that there was no escape for the horrified woman. “Alright, she’s all yours” Shayera teases, letting the pincer fall away, causing the woman to fall directly into the monster’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He most certainly had her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Dice Are on the Carpet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two threats are removed and four allies added. The math is now beginning to look very frightening indeed for humanity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Justice League Watchtower, Batgirl’s Room</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Dinah was shocked and confused, her mind barely able to register what was standing behind her friend. Vic had changed, and the change was horrifying to watch. His eyes were now opaque like Barbara’s, almost like an extra layer of a bluish grey film had been added over his corneas, and his entire body were covered in fur. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It soon became apparent that she had to get out of there, and quick. She makes to scream, opening her mouth and readying her vocal cords, hoping to keep her sonic shout  gentle enough so as not to hurt Barbara in the process who, judging by the tight grip the woman had on her wrist, was in on whatever had happened to them. She still didn’t fully understand if it was of her own volition or not, so she was largely focused on the Question instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels something impact against her mouth and the quick pain followed by what feels like a mini explosion. She tries to move her lips but she can’t, the two being now glued together by some sort of clay like substance. ‘Ohh god, what did Barbara have in her hand?’ she asks herself, looking in fear at the still seated redhead. Barbara had let the changes overtake her, and now her face was adorned with her usual feral characteristics. There was still gentleness in her eyes however, and that gave Dinah possibly the one shot she had at escaping. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She brings her left hand up and makes to throw a punch right at Barbara, hoping to take the woman by surprise and get her to let go of the grip that she had on her wrist. Her fist is just about to make impact with the woman’s temple when it is stopped, full force. She feels yet another grip on her body and turns to see that the creature had stepped forward and wrapped his clawed hand about her extended appendage. ‘Ohh god, no! Please, someone help!’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She begins to panic, hyperventilating and feeling as if she was unable to breath due to the blockage of her mouth. ‘What even is this shit?’ she screams mentally to herself, now struggling in the duo’s grasp. “Relax Dinah. Breath through your nose sweetie. It’s okay. I know, using one of Bruce’s old gadgets wasn’t very nice. It’s only putty by the way. Just to keep you from screaming and ruining our plans. You’ll get plenty of time for moaning and squealing soon enough.  I forgive you for trying to punch me by the way” Barbara teases, chuckling to herself afterwards though to Dinah it sounded more like skittering. “Vic, I think Dinah can be brought into the fold a little less violently, don’t you?” she asks, turning to the male beside her. He remembers that Barbara had been working on something new that would make the process of “recruitment” as they had started to call it, easier and less dangerous. There would still be mating, but it would be very different from when Barbara was taken. ‘After all, with how exposed we’re going to be we can’t get caught humping away at our mates with all these metahumans around’ she reminds herself, glad that she had tinkered with Langstrom’s original formula.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure it’ll work and you want to try it” Vic says, knowing that his mate would succeed. “If an idiot like Langstrom can do it you most certainly can. You’re my genius” Vic booms affectionately, his voice a deep baritone despite the easily audible love and affection in his voice. “Aww you flatterer, but again you’re losing focus”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easily enough done around you” he teases, slipping his clawed hand down his side until they get to the hem of his pants. With one solid thrust he pushes them down, letting his erection lose and drawing the attention of the blonde who watches as the incredibly large member bobs up and down. What they were doing slowly begins to dawn on her, and despite the vice like grip that the two now very stronger heroes had on her, she begins to struggle with renewed strength. “Ohh, she’s fighting anyway. Better make this quick” Barbara says, drawing out the needle that she had hidden under the pillow. She pulls the plunger back, readying the hypodermic for insertion, taking her hand away from the blonde and looking at Vic. “Be a dear and hold her still”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male moves behind the struggling woman, his hands clamping down on her bare shoulders and keeping her in place. His scent is strong and musky, and it permeates the entirety of her being with its aggressiveness. She makes to draw her leg forward and back to deliver a swift kick to his exposed groin, hoping to use some of her training to get her out of the situation she found herself in. It didn’t work as Vic merely shifted his body and twisted her about, causing a slight increase in his grip that makes Dinah moan in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch it mister. She’s my friend and soon to be your lover, so play nice” Barbara warns, standing up and moving in closer on the struggling woman. She manages to just barely dodge a kick from the blonde, and can’t help the growl that emanates out of her throat at the attack. “Wow, I take it back. She’s being difficult” Barbara says in apology, drawing a sarcastic look from Vic. “Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t...AH HA! Gotcha!” Batgirl shouts triumphantly, seeing an opening and pressing the tip of the needle into the woman’s exposed shoulder, quickly pushing the plunger down again and injecting the fluid within  the needle directly into the blonde’s bloodstream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thing about man bat eyesight? I can see all her veins perfectly” Barbara jokes, watching as the woman in Vic’s arms sags down in shock. The male holds her, bringing her in close and cradling her now limp body bridal style within his arms. “It’s okay Dinah” she says, reaching out and rubbing her fingers gently through the blonde locks. “Are you sure about this Barbara?” asks Vic, his own cock throbbing in anticipation. “No, I just decided to turn her and let a rogue female loose in the tower. Of course I’m sure” she says, rolling her eyes and splaying out her hands. “Vic”, she begins softly. “We can’t afford jealousy okay? I love you, and you love me, but hey, this is how the cookie crumbles. You’ve proven that we can make it work, and at no point have I ever felt more loved than I’m with you. So...get to seducing the busty blonde you’re holding in your arms okay? She deserves a guy like you after all the shit Ollie put her through, oh and give her the special treatment” Barbara teases, moving up and off the bed and over into a chair to sit and watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna stay?” he asks, laying the woman in his arms on the bed, giving her a cautious look as her body is wracked by mini tremors. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Barb asks, a teasing look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. Vic just growls in response, feeling himself become even more aroused at the thought of being watched as he claims another alpha female for his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Dinah was indeed an alpha female.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t help himself from reaching down, massaging her right breast through her unitard, the pale tit flesh so delectably exposed as the fabric begins to ride down. Dinah moans through the wrapping around her mouth, blinking rapidly as Vic moves onto the bed. She’s trying to track his movements, but the blurriness that comes into her eyes first prevents her from keeping a lock on the male, but soon enough that passes, and everything becomes hyper focused to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What’s happening?’ she asks herself mentally, feeling her own heartbeat increase as Vic’s shape becomes clear to her. He is kneeling on the bed just beside her, his heart beating even more rapidly than hers. It’s all visible to her and she slowly begins to look over him more and more, her eyes tracing over his fur covered muscular frame. ‘Am I...getting aroused?’ she asks herself, her eyes settling on his cock, which so eagerly jutted out over her stomach. ‘Yes! A true male!’ her mind whispers, though she shakes it away. ‘Wh...what the fuck?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic is completely unaware of the exact thoughts racing through the woman’s mind, but he knows that they are there. After all, he’d gone through the exact same thing she was going through now. ‘It was different for Barbara and Shayera. They were feeling lust through their changes. Better start making Dinah feel the same before she rips your head off like you did with Langstrom’ he thinks, pressing his claw against the valley of her cleavage, pulling it downwards and tearing the fabric as he did. The succulent flesh of the valley between her tits is revealed to him, and like a child excited about a Christmas present, he opens it further, revealing the entirety of her upper torso to him with the application of a bit more pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans in and gently rakes his fangs against her almost porcelain flesh, causing only the most minor of scratches. Still, a thin line of blood is exposed and he is instantly cleaning up his own mess. His tongue comes out and begins sweeping up and down her right teat, licking up her sweet tasting blood and giving her skin a bright sheen as his saliva coats her. She moans, beginning to buck up and down on her back, her feelings of disorientation being added to by the lust that now began to overtake her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand sweeps up her stomach, caressing and rubbing the toned contours of her abdomen before brushing against the underside of her opposite breast. He is soon caressing her, pinching her now very erect and pink nipple, punctuating the action by pushing the little nub inwards before letting it come out once more. He enjoys this action, and it becomes clear from the scents that he is now getting off of the woman that she does too. She continues to moan against her makeshift gag, and humps against the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Give her the special treatment’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara’s words echo in his mind and he can’t help the smile that breaks upon his lips while he moves downward, lolling his tongue out over her body almost worshipfully. He doesn’t notice but Barbara bites her lip, watching the soon to be mated couple with curiosity, affection and desire. ‘Why is this turning me on?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic doesn’t notice his other lover’s hand sinking down her body, pushing up her night dress before dipping into her panties. He was much too focused on the blonde who was under him. He presses a kiss to the last bit of exposed flesh he currently has access to before he tears the rest open. He moves downward quickly, sensing that the change would soon become much quicker. Already the woman’s ears were showing signs of changing, and he wanted to have her before she could contest his claim. He begins to gently tongue her pussy, eagerly teasing the outlined slit through the black fabric that still managed to cover her up. The woman begins to press herself downward, demanding his attention subconsciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is a demand that is instantly met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic expertly grabs the fabric between his teeth, pulling it to the side and exposing the woman fully to him. All she wore now were her fishnets, as she never bothered with wearing panties, and only now did she half heartedly regret the decision. ‘What’s he doing now?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has her answer as Vic leans in, pressing his tongue and curling it against her slit, teasing only the outermost folds with a gentleness that she wouldn’t of thought that the beast was capable of. Her mind goes even fuzzier with the lust that is quickly overtaking her, and she finds herself sinking into the changes that were occurring all over her body. Her ears instantly elongate and point while she reaches down, having a slight degree of strength now that she was coming too her senses. Initially she means to push the creature away and try yet again at escape, but she finds herself unable too. ‘Submit to him! Don’t you see how strong he is? He would make a much better mate than that selfish fool you’ve been cavorting with’ her mind urges, and she agrees. ‘Ohh, Ollie...never made me feel this way’ she thinks, wincing as his tongue, longer than that of a normal human male, lolls into her, straightening out and penetrating deeply within her before curving upwards and teasing at her upper walls. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She begins to moan against the makeshift gag which she had come to realize was some sort of foam plaster that Bruce had managed to turn into a gadget, though for what she couldn’t readily come up with an explanation. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only cared about it in that she wanted it off, though she doubted that she’d use her power on the male between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The moans only urge Vic on, and he presses his face even deeper into the woman, lapping up her juices with an eagerness he usually only reserved for blood drinking. She grips the short bristles of his fur as best as she can, and presses herself down on the bed. She moves her hand up to her breast, teasing her own flesh with fingers that began to tingle. The sensation is strange and foreign and she looks down, still gripping herself. Her eyes widen as her fingernails crack and fall out, her digits elongating and thinning out as claws replace her departed nails. She gasps in fear, but then feels Vic’s tongue lap against her clitoris, having retracted slightly out of her to tease at the entrance of her tunnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arches her back, which snaps and creaks with the strengthening of her spinal column, her skin slowly beginning to spout a light sheen of fur. She bends upwards once more, looking down at the man’s head. His eyes are locked onto hers, his lust and desire for her practically glowing within them. She coos and mews out, though in a garbled fashion, leaning her head back and letting her hair cascade onto the blankets beneath her as her other hand, still on Vic’s hand, experiences the same changes. She is careful to keep her claws from hurting Vic, and her intention was to do anything other than push him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fur begins to climb upwards, covering her thighs and stomach until it reaches the valley of her breasts. Vic notices and retracts his tongue, causing her to feel disappointment. ‘Now, now...we...we have to get...out of here’ the slowly fading rational part of her mind whispers, demanding she make an escape. ‘Maybe Mr. Terrific or J’onn can help us’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We’re already being helped. Stay right here, watch’ the more primal voice whispers, assuming command of her mind as easily as Vic had assumed command of her body. She opens her mouth wider, shocked as the male moves upward on the bed, his massive member dangling and swaying between his thighs. He grasps her legs, gently pushing them apart and giving him the most intimate access a woman can give a man. ‘We have to go! We won’t come back from this’ she pleads with herself once more, her eyes hungrily watching the member twitch in desire for her. ‘No. Stay. Be his’ she hears herself think gutturally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gives in and reaches up, rubbing at his midsection with her hand. “Hmm, I think she’s...uggh...ready Vic. Take the gag off. I wanna hear her moans and squeaks” Barbara says from across the room, pressing her fingers in and out of herself with reckless abandon. With a sinister looking smile the creature reaches up and gently grasps the ball of plaster between his fingers. He crushes it and pulls the now in half ball out of the woman’s mouth, allowing her to feel more at ease. She wants to scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wants to blast Vic halfway across the room and make a run for it. She looks down however and sees how her body has changed. Most it is now covered in fur, and she is momentarily dazzled by just how vibrant and lush it was. Her curves had remained but now she looked more like Cheetah than Black Canary. “Wha...what are you doing to me?” she asks, her voice tinged with lust and now much higher pitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weight instantly settles on the bed right above her head, and Dinah looks up to see Barbara, pushing off the straps of her nightdress off of her shoulder, looking positively feral with her flaring almost flat features. ‘She’s beautiful! You’ll be just like her!’ her mind now squeaks excitedly. “Vic’s making you perfect Dinah” Barbara whispers, bringing her lips down to the woman’s forehead and kissing her. “You want this. I know you Di. If you didn’t you’d be fighting every step of the way, but here you are, letting it happen”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s about to retort, wanting to tell her friend that it wasn’t true and make some sort of appeal to her reason. ‘This isn’t right! We need to get hel…’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts about right or wrong are disrupted as Vic begins to press himself into her, his clawed hands gripping her inner thighs intensely. She can’t suppress the moan that escapes from the very core of her being but erupts from her lips more like a high pitched squeak. “See? Isn’t this just amazing?” Barb asks, wiggling herself out of her dress and exposing her nude body. The changes come rapidly and soon the blonde is looking at a changed woman. The female bat smiles down at her, wrapping her winged arms about the woman’s shoulder, hoisting her up a bit. “I want you to watch” she whispers breathily, drawing the blonde’s attention downward to her crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic was sheathed inside of her up to the glans of his penis and with a guttural moan he pushes himself in even deeper, half of his manhood now ensconced within the woman. She squeals in utter pleasure, feeling her walls squeeze about him in an effort to keep him within her. The action brings both of them closer as he can feel every divit and bump of her velvety love tunnel while she feels every vein and ridge of his cock. She opens her mouth wide to scream, being stopped as her teeth are instantly displaced, her fangs coming through the spot left vacated by her canines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She notices the slight pain that is brought about by such a quick change, but it’s replaced with utter bliss as Vic fully sheathes himself within her. She looks down to see herself wrapped around his base, their fur touching and mingling with each other. ‘Claimed’ her mind roars while she begins to hump herself even more against him, her face descending into the very picture of primal ecstasy as the male leans down and presses his chest against hers, licking at her lips and fangs in a sign of affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara begins to caress the both of them, wide excited chirping coming forth from her mouth that communicates one clear sentence to the two rutting mates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the family Dinah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Back in the Showers</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really Wally?! Both of them?” Shayera asks angrily, looking at the two newly changed females, both laying on the tile of the floor in one heap, wedged on either side of a very contented looking Wally bat. The male chirps out in response, causing Shayera to place her head in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know that’s the point. Pregnant myself remember? But we needed at least one of them to be able to fight. You realize we have to take on practically the entire Justice League tomorrow right?” she asks the male who stared at her blankly. The conversation had woken up the two thoroughly sated females who curled their bodies up possessively against their red furred mate. Their rear ends were tucked up underneath them, giving the woman a clear view of their semen filled holes, the fertile seed leaking out slightly from how much had been pumped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ice, a pure white furred man bat now, hisses out in anger, wrapping an arm possessively around Wally while Fire, bright green fur coating her skin, kneels on the tile, hissing and snarling as her clawed hands are now enveloped in emerald flames. Both were making it clear that they saw Shayera as a threat and it’s only Wally who is able to calm them, grabbing both by the waist and standing, though Ice practically crawls into his arms, forcing the speedster to carry her. “Ahh so Fire is the protector huh? Cool. Would’ve been great if she could actually be a protector but she can’t because YOU SHOT A GALLON OF BABY BATTER INTO HER!” Shayera shouts angrily, feeling foolish for assuming that Wally would have the same level of self awareness as her own mate had had, especially while in the throes of rutting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red bat stands there, ignoring her outburst and waiting for whatever was supposed to come next. The message he communicates is clear to the Thanagarian.“And you’re going to rely on me for help? Huh? Fine. Get these two to your room. Nobody else is on the tower right now aside from Terrific and I’m going to go take care of him. Go!” she reiterates, pointing her mace at the door. Wally is quick on the uptake, though she doubts that it has anything to do with her orders. ‘Probably just wants to give Fire and Ice another round’ she thinks, feeling frustrated as the trio exit, the females cuddling into the male with such fervor that they don’t notice that the door isn’t wide enough for all three to go through in their new forms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ice hits her head and lets out a pained squeak, bringing her clawed hands up and onto her forehead. Fire and Flash are both on her instantly, caressing and cooing against her before they slowly move through the door in a much more intelligent manner. Shayera can’t help but smile, laughing to herself at the odd display of three fully grown man bats trying to figure out how a door works all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I want to be back with Vic’ she thinks, hoping that Barbara’s mission had gone smoother. ‘Damn, we need to move fast’. She picks up her mace and straps it back onto her waist, finding it strange now that she was a green lantern. “The ring won’t let me kill with it, but my mace? That has no moral qualms about killing right?” she asks herself with a smile, moving off down the hallway toward the comms center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batgirl’s Room</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t answer herself why she’d done what she did, but she did know that at the time she needed it. ‘Not to mention, it also kept Vic from finishing inside her’ she thinks, feeling the warm sticky fluid coating her chest. “Hmm” she moans, moving a finger downward to collect some on the tip of her pointer before bringing it back upwards and teasingly licking it off. She loved the purely masculine taste, and she especially loved that it was Vic’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Moments Before</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vic was pumping into the writhing blonde with reckless abandon, his hands were now gripping her wrists, keeping her pinned to the bed while she spasmed and squealed in pleasure beneath him. Barbara watched, rubbing and cajoling both of them on as they rutted like wild animals. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The wet slapping sounds generated by the meeting of their sexes was in and of itself an arousing sound to the redheaded woman and she bit her lips in anticipation. She recognized the grunts and moans, realizing as their tempo increased that Vic was getting closer and closer to orgasm. Dinah could sense it too and she urged him on, squealing in delight as she began to grind herself into him even more. ‘No! She needs to help Vic!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She saw Vic pulling out, ready to finish on the female’s thigh, drawing a disappointed mew from the woman beneath him as his hand moves down to her moist flower, teasing her clitoris carefully with his finger. It doesn’t take long for the blonde furred she bat to cum, and she releases her pent up sexual desire in one quick stream that coats the blankets and sheets of the bed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dinah is left panting, created anew and reborn into their little family. Barbara knew that the feeling of jealousy was wrong, and that she should feel perfectly fine with what was happening. She couldn’t fully suppress the feminine instinct, which may not have been fully human in origin anyways. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Without thinking she leaned forward and grasped Vic’s member in her hand, drawing a murr of surprise from the man as she sank onto her knees and began to envelop his rigid member within her mouth. She could still taste the remnants of Dinah’s lust on him, but this only spurred her on to erase the other woman with her own essence. She began to bob eagerly on his cock, easily managing to maneuver him through her fangs and gently teasing her long tongue along the underside of his cock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He lets out a constant stream of squeaks and squeals, sounding his approval at his mate’s actions. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dinah begins to move out of her post orgasmic fog and leans upward, squeaking curiously at why she wasn’t feeling Vic cum inside of her. She sees Barbara’s head bobbing up and down on Vic and jumps up instantly, possessively moving beside the woman on her knees to push herself against Vic, her hand going to his testicles while she rubs his thigh. She squeals out possessively, staking her own claim while allowing Barbara to continue. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Being THE alpha female has its perks’ Barbara thinks possessively, pulling off of her mate to tease her hand along his length, both females coming in close to taste and be marked by the male’s seed. He lets out a roar, his orgasm overtaking him at the sight of such worshipful treatment, and soon the two are coated in spurts of his fertile essence which lands liberally on their tits. It mats the fur, a contrast of red and white versus blonde and white that appeals to the male’s sense of worth. The two coo and mew, moving in close and lavishing attention in the form of kisses on Vic and each other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In one motion he reached down, grasping the both of them by the waist and pulling them into the bed, draining his last reserve of energy while cuddling them close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Now</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah was already asleep, not having reverted like Vic and Barbara who had much more control over their bodies with time under their belts. Vic looked positively pleased with himself as he cradled the she bat closer, letting her nuzzle into the crook of his now unfurred neck. Barbara laid on the other side, smiling over at the new couple and slowly cleaning herself, using her still long tongue to accomplish the job. ‘What am I? A bat or a cat?’ she asks herself mentally, chuckling at the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to their room opens, letting only the tiniest pinprick of light in before it is instantly closed off again. Dinah tiredly looks up, yawning and letting out a questioning murr. “It’s alright sweetie. It’s just Shayera” Barbara coos, reaching over the man to rub Dinah’s thigh, which was cascaded and intertwined with the man’s leg. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, we have another sister?” Hawkgirl asks, moving over to Barbara’s dresser and removing the power ring, causing her new green and black body suit to disintegrate and revert to her normal clothing, which she instantly begins to strip out of. She places her mace and helmet besides the ring and smiles at Barbara while slipping out of her pants. “Looks like she really tuckered him out”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did” Barbara blushes, looking towards her best friend and her mate with obvious affection. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shayera stops and looks askance at the woman, continuing to undress. “Ohh” she says simply, her voice giving away the anger she felt. “Shayera, it just...well it just happened. I wanted to watch and well...really it was just Di and I giving him a blowjob. It really wasn’t anything” she says in defence of her actions that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just turning her and already that intimate huh? Pfft” Shayera retorts, moving over to a chair, intending to sleep there tonight. “Shayera please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shayera” says a tired sounding Vic, his voice full of sleep still. “Get over her and lay down. I love you and don’t want to deal with pettiness tonight” he mumbles, causing the winged woman to blush. She stands and moves over towards the bed though, climbing in next to Barbara as Vic wraps his arm around her the best he can. Shayera winds up being shuffled onto Vic’s chest and even though she tries to avoid him, his kisses manage to convince her otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the sensation is joined by another as Barbara leans in, trailing kisses over the woman’s bare shoulder. “I’m sorry Shayera. When this passes, you, Vic and I are going to have a whole weekend to ourselves. Just to remember how this all started. I love you too Shayera. You’re my sister” Barbara whispers, nuzzling against the woman who all too eagerly gives her the forgiveness she was looking for. “I love you too Barb. I’m sorry...I’m just jealous”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be” Vic whispers, leaning in to suckle at the woman’s pulse point. Shayera moans and Barbara smiles, moving in to kiss the woman’s lips in a chaste kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they release from the kiss Vic turns to Shayera, staring into her eyes. “Is everything ready?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Thanagarian nods in the affirmative. “Wally impregnated both Fire and Ice” she admits sheepishly, though her news doesn’t seem to phase Vic in the slightest. “That’s okay. Tomorrow we won’t need them too much. More as background support. We have our own little songbird here who we used Langstrom’s new and improved formula on” Vic says, rubbing Dinah’s side as she continues to sleep, murring contentedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shayera’s eyes go wide in excitement. “It worked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like a charm. Barb really is our little genius isn’t she?” Vic says, reaching over to gently caress Batgirl’s stomach. Her hand quickly goes over it, rubbing against his skin. “Hmm, and I have another little project being worked on that’ll make it even easier. It’ll possibly make females beg to be mated before the changes even occur. Dinah put up quite a…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara is silenced by Shayera wrapping her arm about her, pulling her in and kissing her cheek. “Before you go on and on about all the science, I’m tired. I need sleep”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, where did you get the power ring?” Barbara asks quickly, still wanting to smooth out a few details that would be necessary for the next day. Shayera yawns loudly before answering, her eyes lidded with her desire for sleep. “I killed Stewart. And Terrific. I also put your little bug into the system. Nobody will get in or out without our say so”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. We’re ready then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than ready” Vic says, ending the conversation with these final words. “Tomorrow it ends”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Death of One Family and Growth of Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Justice League as we knew it is gone, but a new one replaces it. A League dedicated to the night and each other in ways the previous one never could be. However, the most prized fish escapes the net and due to her strong spirit will undoubtedly put up a fight. She will not escape her enemies for long.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Justice League Watchtower, Batgirl’s Room</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>   “Is everything ready Barbara?” Shayera asks from the opposite side of the room, slipping into her costume while reaching for the power ring she had placed on the dresser the night before. “Of course. You know me. I had it all packed up and ready last night. I was too excited, plus I needed something to do while waiting for these two” Barbara teases, pulling one of her yellow boots onto her right foot.</p><p> </p><p>Vic smiles good naturedly, straightening his tie and taking a minute to look at the blonde who sat behind him. She looked rather downcast, not having said much the whole morning. She was wearing her unitard and fishnets, but wasn’t making much headway in the realm of preparation otherwise. “Dinah? Are you okay?” Vic asks, reaching out and placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder. The woman shudders under his touch, but she allows it to continue regardless.</p><p> </p><p>His other two mates notice but make no comment, deciding to let Vic deal with it, knowing that it was better off that way. “I...I...I don’t know. Everything is so different and strange. I should hate you for what happened last night. I should be running off to Terrific or J’onn or Superman but...I’m not. Why aren’t I?” she asks, her voice taking on a harsher tone, sounding as if she was angry at herself. Vic gets up and walks around the edge of the bed, staying close enough to keep his hand on the woman’s shoulder, before seating himself right next to her.</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s newfound animal instincts force her to move closer, placing her head on the man’s shoulder and making her enjoy the power of his scent. “Things moved a little faster than I’d hoped Dinah. I really didn’t intend for any of this to happen, honest to god” he says, placing his thumb on her chin and curling his pointer finger about her lower jaw, forcing her gaze upwards to look at him. “But I don’t regret it one bit Dinah” he says, the fire in his eyes still burning for the woman.</p><p> </p><p>She finds herself pushing into his touch, her breathing quickening as she looks into his eyes. “I wanted you for a while to be totally truthful, though there isn’t a guy in the entire League who wouldn’t. All for the wrong reasons though. Me? I wanted you because of how sarcastic you were believe it or not” he teases, making the woman smile and roll her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s true. You were so quick with a comeback and so unwilling to take anyone else’s shit, I just couldn’t resist. Not to mention how much of badass you are in the ring. Now? I see that there is more than that, and I can’t wait to unwrap the whole package that is Dinah Lance. You’re mine now Canary. Forever” he says, bringing his lips down onto hers, crushing her body to his.</p><p> </p><p>The beast within Dinah roars in approval of the male’s possessiveness, and she wraps her arms around the Question’s shoulders, pressing her tongue into his mouth before retracting and granting him entrance into her own. The sign of submission is eagerly accepted, and Vic begins to canvas her mouth, his hand moving down to cup her breast through the fabric of the woman’s uniform. The blonde mews in pleasure, placing her hand over his own and ensuring that it stays right there, though he never had any intent of leaving anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn. Can I have what she’s having?” Shayera says teasingly, elbowing Barbara lightly in the side. “Knock it off. They’re having a moment. They don’t need us to ruin it” Batgirl lightly chastises. “Pfft. Already a mother hen” Shayera teases back lightly. “So are you”.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for reminding me Barb” the Thanagarian replies, her hands going to her stomach and rubbing gently, her eyes closing as she imagined the life growing inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>Vic releases Dinah from their fiery embrace, through the woman is quick to peck his lips one more time, her hands remaining on his cheeks to keep him close, their breath mingling with each others as they smile. “Dammit. I...I love you” she admits, feeling how utterly strange the entire situation was. “If anybody had told me that I’d be turned into a…..well, whatever it is” Dinah begins, receiving a quick, “Lumpar bat human hybrid” from Batgirl. The blonde turns and glares at her friend who makes a quick zipper motion across her lips. Dinah turns back towards Vic and smiles. “Forgot we weren’t alone. That’s also going to take some getting used to by the way” she teases her mate, leaning in to nuzzle her nose against the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, thank you from the peanut gallery” she says, quick turning her head back over her shoulder before standing up. She already hated being out of his arms, but she had to get ready. “Alright, I’m done moping. Don’t ask me why, but I’m ready to help with whatever it is you have planned” she says, donning her signature jacket and boots.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m...pretty hungry though, and as strange as this sounds I want meat. Fresh meat. Practically uncooked. And blood!” she adds excitedly, a chirp coming inadvertently from her mouth as she does. She places her hand over her mouth, glaring as the rest of her family laughs or giggles. Vic comes up behind her, grasping her waist and kissing her cheek. “That was kind of cute. As for breakfast, we have a big party planned but you’re going to have to trust us. This is going to be hard” he says in warning.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Barbara and Shayera both look away, the Thanagarian woman pulling her lantern ring on and allowing her uniform to morph into the green and black one piece that signified her new status. “Woah woah woah, wait. How did Shayera become a lantern?” Dinah asks confusedly, making the rest realize just how impatient they’d been in their rush to get Dinah into their family. “Well...we sort of….turned Wally and we may have fed him John” Shayera says, feeling sheepish and finally a little guilty over her actions now that they were out in the open air.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh” Dinah says wide eyes. “And the ring just..chose you after that?” she asks. “Yeah, apparently it really isn’t too picky. I wanna study it sometime if you don’t mind” Barbara starts, taking Shayera’s hand in her own before the woman yanks it back. “Hey, watch it computer nerd” she teases, taking any malice out of the action with teasing. “Nerd? Pffft. I’m a badass vigilante Shayera” Barbara says in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? But you’re still a nerd”</p><p> </p><p>The arguing between the two fades into the background as Vic puts his mask on, hiding his face once again and drawing a involuntary hiss of disapproval from the blonde. “I know, I know. After today I won’t be wearing it. The conspiracy is going to be hunted down a lot more viciously with how I’ve changed than it had been before” he explains. Dinah rolls her eyes and smiles, moving on from the hiss she’d been shocked to find came from her own throat. “Well, at least something has stayed the same” she says, once more focusing on the business at hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to kill any of them?” she asks, finding that her own mind has become comfortable with the though. “Yes. Some of them. A few we are going to change. Like us” he says, deciding to play it straight and lay everything out on the table for the woman. She nods, wanting to ask one more question. “Can I be the one to kill Ollie?”</p><p> </p><p>Vic smiles, though under his mask, and chuckles. “Of course. Though I was thinking I would kill him for you. Now that you’re all mine, I want to make sure he never even thinks about touching you again Dinah”.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oohh that growl’ Dinah mentally swoons, loving how Vic’s voice sounded now. She smiles, a sinister looking smile that promises violence. “As much as I’d love to see that, I want to be the one to slice him open. Bastard has it coming” she says, her hands patting at his coat. “And as for hands and my body, the only hands allowed to touch me are yours. Anyone else’s are going to get bit off” she says, half teasing and half serious. “Hmm, I mated a fiesty one didn’t I?” he asks, happy to see that Dinah had fully eased into her new state. ‘Than god for biology’ he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me show you how fiesty WE are” she teases, looking out towards the two other women, who were still bickering with each other. “You two. Let’s show our guy the new and improved Birds of Prey” she teases, drawing an enthusiastic fist bump from Batgirl, who fully pulls her mask over her face and a “hell yeah” from Shayera. “I’ll stay with them Vic” Dinah says, turning to her mate. </p><p> </p><p>“They need your protection” he says monotonously, drawing confusion from the women who finally catches a whiff of something in the air. She slowly turns to the suddenly shy women and smiles. “So, the both of you have a bun in the oven huh? I knew about Barbara but you too Shay?” she asks, a light smirk playing on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes” the two redheads respond at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>The room goes deathly silent as Dinah looks at the two slowly, appraising them almost. Her face splits into a smile and she laughs loudly, quickly moving towards the two and hugging them tight. “Ohh god that’s so awesome! You two are going to be mommys. Ohh they’re going to be so cute. Such lovely little….what do bats have?” she asks, stopping for a moment. <br/><br/>“Pups. We’re having pups as strange as that sounds” Shayera says with a smile, hugging the blonde back. Dinah releases them, smiling one last time before turning on Vic. Her eyes narrow and she advances on the man once more.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not intending to leave me out of that are you Vic?” she asks, her teeth sharpening into fangs. “I’d hate to be the only one without your child you know” she teases, switching tactics quickly. “Well, after we take down the League, I’ll get right on it” Vic promises, a teasingly lilt to his voice that sends the blonde’s heart into overdrive. She blushes and turns away, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I..I’ve never been so open about that. I’m so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t apologize” Shayera interrupts. “Making babies is what we need to do. Before Vic fully made an honest woman out of me I was humping against his leg like I was in heat” Shayera admits with a laugh. “Technically you were” Barbara says, sporting her own smirk. Shayera just casts a sidelong glance at the woman before continuing. “Anywho, lets get down to business and get this finished so we can get back to the cave and permanently get into the baby making business” Shayera says. </p><p> </p><p>“I already summoned most of the League. They should be here in half an hour. Right now, it’s just us, Wally and Fire and Ice on the watchtower” Batgirl says, snapping her utility belt on though it was more for the point of deception than to actually aid her in combat. Once the change hit the whole ensemble would be useless.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Vic, I suggest taking Diana as quickly as possible, but if we can’t get to her I’d suggest Zatanna” Barbara says quickly, causing a strange look to appear on Dinah’s face. “Ahh, so another one?” she asks, unable to fight the feelings of hurt that bubble up from her undoubtedly still human spirit. ‘I knew I’d have to share him with Shayera and Barb but another one?’ she thinks, her mind going back to Ollie’s very polygamous stance towards relationships. <br/><br/>“It’s not like that sweetie” Vic says, moving close and scooping the blonde up into his arms once more. “No. I know, I know it isn’t exactly the best arrangement but it is just what we are now” he says, watching the woman’s eyes droop. “Hey” he says, knowing he had to quickly salvage the situation. She looks back up into his now masked face. “I love you”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles at his words and giggles, pressing her forehead against his. “For a man without a face, you’re very believable” she teases. “I love you too”.</p><p> </p><p>“As sweet as that is, we need to move. I’ll go get Wally and the other two up. No doubt they spent all night rutting” Shayera says, rushing out of the room with a roll of her eyes and a smirk. “I’ll go and make sure the bug I planted on the tower mainframe is still working. Nobody is getting out of here if we can help it” Barbara says, walking out of the room. “What about us?” Dinah asks Vic.</p><p> </p><p>“Well my pretty little songbird” he teases the woman. “Were going to wait for our friends. Barbara left us these little darts” he says, pulling three up out of his pocket and showing the woman. “We are going to hit Vigilante with this one” he says, gesturing towards the one held in his right hand. “And we’re going to use these other two, hopefully on Zatanna and Wonder Woman. Shayera and Barbara each have their own targets picked out but since you’re not...well, pregnant right now, you get the hardest part which means you’re going to be my partner. Just cover me while we make a new addition to the family” he teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Count me in. Partner” she says sexily, accentuating the word while bringing her hand up to his shoulders and pressing a kiss against his mask. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Half an Hour Later, Justice League Atrium</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Any minute now” Barbara says from her hidden position, a dart loaded into her improvised dart gun. Wally and Vic nod, standing side by side as Fire, Ice and Shayera stay off to the side. Shayera was working very hard to keep the two superheroines from rushing out to their mate, their imprint not having faded at all.</p><p> </p><p>“So...we’re really doing this huh?” Wally asks, now fully dressed in his scarlet red uniform, though this one was undoubtedly a replacement. “Uhh hmm. No way around it” Vic says in response, watching the teleportation pad like a bat, waiting for any sign of movement. “Yeah, I know, I know. I can...well I can feel it as odd as that sounds” the man says.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t sound odd. It sounds truthful. We have to do this Wally” Vic says, hoping to calm the obviously agitated man.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in the same boat as you Wally” Canary says, walking up besides Vic and kissing his cheek, looping her arm through his. “But we really don’t have a choice. If they knew what happened to us, they’d take it away. You don’t want that do you?” she asks, causing the speedster to look towards his mates. “No. I….damn. I love them so much” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“Then keep your mind on the plan” Barbara shouts from across the room, their hearing being quite better than the average human being now that they weren’t the average human being. “We’ve got incoming” she shouts, reaching down to press her finger against the terminal lockdown, allowing only one way access into the tower. She smiles at seeing the pale and lifeless corpse of one Mr. Terrific laying on the floor below her, hidden by the raised desk in front of her. “Too easy” she says to herself, having watched the footage of Shayera seducing and killing the arrogant superhero. </p><p> </p><p>‘Kind of like how you did Booster in’ she thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember, you have to move quick Wally. They have to be taken out of play swiftly” Vic says, handing his friend the darts designed for the women they intended to take. “Right right, I get it” the man says, eagerness showing as he undoubtedly thinks of taking another mate. “Supergirl is yours. Wonder Woman is mine though. Zatanna too. Anyone else, that’s between you and Greg, though you get seniority on that” Vic teases. </p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Greg?”</p><p> </p><p>“Greg Saunders. Vigilante. We’re turning one other male with this, though I suggest we keep the franchise to us three for a while” Question says, his own nervousness rising from within him. “Ahh, alright, sounds good”.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry” Vic begins. “Barbara is handling that. You and I...we’re going to be a little busy for a while” Vic says, his sensitive ears picking up on a light buzzing sound in the air. “Ahh, here they come, finally” he says, looking back towards the transporter and watching as a few outlines become visible to them. Finally the outlines become more solid and the Leaguers step off of the pad. </p><p> </p><p>‘Smaller group than expected’ Vic thinks to himself, looking towards Barbara with a shrug. Vixen, Vigilante, Supergirl, Plastic Man, Green Arrow, Zatanna and Red Tornado step off of the platform, Green Arrow apparently assuming command of the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey faceless” he mockingly shouts out at Question before his eyes turn towards the fuming blonde at his side. “Hey Pretty Bird, I was hoping we could talk in a little while” he says, his eyes downcast. “Ohh I’ll give you a..” Canary starts, moving forward before being stopped by Vic’s hand on her wrist. “Soon” he whispers, waiting for the rest to get into position. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Wonder Woman?” he calls out, directing the query at Green Arrow. The blonde man shrugs. “Don’t know. She said she was looking for Superman. Apparently he never returned home one night. Lois is worried. Do you guys know anything about where he might be?” the man asks, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. “We do” Question says in response, leaving it at that while an impatient Kara steps forward. “Where is he then?” she asks, uncharacteristic anger tinting her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s dead. We killed him” Shayera says, stepping forward and away from Fire and Ice who remain behind her, their powers already activated and ready for action. “What the hell are you…” Kara starts, stepping forward towards the group before stopping in her tracks. “Owww” she says, reaching up towards her neck and pulling out the small dart now wedged in her skin. “What the..?” she starts before falling to her knees, a sudden warmth boiling up in her core. “Sorry Kara. Really, I am but trust me, this is going to be the bees knees!” the Flash says, watching as the blonde Kryptonian bites her lip and begins to sweat, groping her own breast through her top. “Kara, what the hell? Are you alri…” Plastic man says, moving forward towards the group before being caught by a batarang in the stomach. He looks down, seeing the now gaping wound in his midsection and brings his hands up, trying to staunch the blood.</p><p> </p><p>Batgirl had leaped into action, her claws already out and her fangs bared. “Sorry Plas. But to be honest, I’m really tired of your shitty jokes” Barbara says, jumping forward once more and capturing the elastic hero in a vice like grip. Red Tornado is about to interfere when the robotic man is knocked back with a single swing of Hawkgirl’s mace. She skrees while she flies into action, sending the robotic hero reeling as his head is dented in by repeated blows from the woman’s mace. She looks positively feral as she continues to hammer away, sending Red Tornado further and further back. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what the hell has gotten into you but it ends now!” Vixen shouts, tapping into the power of her totem and letting out a feline hiss as her claws are out. She turns to help Plastic Man, gasping at the sight that comes to her eyes. The man was already dead, not having been able to get out of the now transformed Barbara’s grip. She stands over him, holding the rapidly paling body as her fangs savage the man’s neck, drawing as much blood out of him as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“My god! Batgirl…” she says, at a loss for words. Barbara slowly withdraws her teeth, leering at the woman before looking behind her, letting out a skree of excitement. “I know. Isn’t she beautiful?” a harsh and deep tone asks from behind the black woman. She turns and sees the Question, though for once without his mask, standing behind her. His clothes tear and fall off of him as the transformation rips through him seamlessly. </p><p> </p><p>Vixen is frozen in place, staring at the monster before her in awe. “Wh..what are you?” the model turned vigilante asks in a fearful voice, her claws still out in a promise of violence. “The future” Vic says simply. “Perhaps you have a place in it…” he says, sniffing the air and inhaling the woman’s scent. He sighs and shakes his head. “No, unfortunately not” he adds, having sensed the woman’s infertility.</p><p> </p><p>‘A shame. Vigilante will just have to settle for Supergirl for right now’ he thinks, sidestepping the woman’s attack and managing to catch her wrist. He takes a swing of his own, wanting to use his claws to eviscerate the woman. She manages to twist and turn her body just out of reach, his attack having been slower due to how his wings were unfurled. “I don’t know what’s happened to you Question, but I’m going to help you, after I kick your ass” the woman says defiantly, bringing her knee up into the manbat’s stomach. He lets out a skree of pain in response but he recovers quickly, his bloodlust being on the rise. ‘This is fun’ he gleefully says to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Over in the corner Red Tornado is dying, his torso ripped from his lower body and laying halfway across the floor from it. Hawkgirl smiles down at her dying friend, smirking maliciously while throwing her mace over her shoulder. “Sorry Red. Hate to kill what I’m not going to eat, but it’s kind of hard to eat metal” she chuckles, not waiting for the mechanical hero to respond before bringing her mace down once more time and completely caving in the robot’s head. </p><p> </p><p>An arrow whizzes by her head, just missing her by a fraction of an inch. She had heard the disruption in the air and was able to used her new reflexes to dodge it. “Ollie, you asshole. That could’ve killed me” she says, a smirk on her face as she turns to face the emerald archer. “Yeah, kind of the point” he says, notching another arrow and making ready to fire. It’s then that he notices that the woman isn’t moving towards him to attack. Instead she is just standing there, her clawed hands on her waist as she smirks, revealing her gory fangs. <br/><br/></p><p>“Uhh not to sounds like I want to be attacked or anything but….why aren’t you trying to rip my throat out?” he asks curiously, his arrow still notched and ready to fire. “Because someone else really wants to be the one to do that” she teases with a shrug. “Hi Ollie” he hears from behind him, turning to see Dinah standing right behind him. “Dinah..what are…”</p><p> </p><p>The low growl that emanates from her throat gives it away and the blonde woman pushes her corset down, exposing her rapidly furring breasts to the man. “Enjoy one last look at these Ollie” she screeches, jumping towards the man and grabbing his shoulders. He is much too shocked to do anything about it and continues to stand there in horror, looking at his former girlfriend. “They’ll probably be the last thing you see” she adds, biting into his jugular and savoring the warm blood that begins to flow out of the gaping wound.</p><p> </p><p>“Vigilante! Greg? Where are you?” Zatanna calls, trying to look for one of the only other heroes left at this point. She had been shocked, too shocked to make a move, and now, as her friends lay dying around her she was trying to come to her senses. She finally lays eyes on the man, curled up on the floor, his hands holding his stomach. “Ohh God Greg, what happened?” she asks, moving forward and placing a hand on the man’s shoulders. He turns, slashing outwards at her and almost cutting her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh no, not you too” she says, watching in horror as the Texan stands, and growls, turning to let his bandana fall away from his face. He growls and begins to advance on the woman who quickly raises her hands and says “Dnes Gerg yawa” and pushing the man back across the atrium. The transforming male impacts against a column and growls, moving to get up and advance on the woman once more, his eyes focused lustfully on her as his shirt tears and falls away, leaving him half nude. “I don’t want to hurt you Vigilante, but I will if I need to” she says warily.</p><p> </p><p>The male doesn’t listen, his mind being too fogged by the mix of lust and primal aggression swirling within him. Suddenly a swirl of green energy encircles the male, stopping him in his tracks. “Hey, easy there boy. Someone else already wants her. There’s some prime wife material right over there if you’re really that horny” Shayera says, hovering in the air while she lifts the now confused manbat and places him right in front of the now furiously masturbating Supergirl. </p><p> </p><p>He isn’t too confused for long and soon he lets out an excited chirp, moving towards the blonde who only half heartedly resists her advances. “Rao no! Vigilante, snap out of it! Ohh...that dick” she moans, her eyes landing on the massive member dangling between the manbat’s legs. Within seconds he is sheathed inside of her, licking her face while holding her down by the wrists, a surprising show of submission from the Kryptonian as she writhes under him. The changes come quicker, the woman resisting less and less as her aroused state enables quicker mating. “Huh. Guess it did work” Batgirl says, moving in close and resting on her haunches, looking up toward the Thanagarian. “Of course it did. You made it” Shayera teases back, the two seemingly forgetting about Zatanna for the moment. </p><p> </p><p>It passes quickly however, and in a flash the sorceress feels herself trapped, a tight rope being wrapped about her, tying her arms to her sides. Batgirl had used one of bolas to trap her, but Zatanna was quick as well. She opens her mouth, thinking of a spell that would extricate her from the tower. ‘It’s too late for the rest, but if I can get away maybe I can get help’.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a stillborn dream as Shayera guesses at what the woman is thinking and acts quickly, muzzling her mouth with a constructed cloth. “Uhh uhh uhh Zee. Really sorry about this but trust me, it’s for your own good. You’d much rather be like us than like Vixen over there” she teases, taking great pleasure in seeing her one time nemesis being so easily handled by her mate.</p><p> </p><p>Vixen was too focused on fighting Vic to notice that she was the last one left who hadn’t been killed in the case of Plastic Man, Red Tornado or Ollie, whose body was still being feasted on by a positively feral Dinah whose entire ensemble had fallen off of her by this point, leaving her furred yet lightly muscled form exposed. Supergirl was mid transformation, a very energetic Vigilante thrusting into her with utter abandon as the girl’s mouth hangs open, her face showing how lost she is in her lust.</p><p> </p><p>Vixen is distracted momentarily as Kara lets out a skree of excitement, her shirt being ripped out to expose her breasts, which Vigilante latches onto, suckling her flesh as best as he can. Vixen doesn’t notice how Vic’s hand comes up with an uppercut, but she does feel its impact against and inside of her as his claws slice through her stomach and spinal column. She lets out a whimper of pain and Zatanna gasps, struggling against her bonds as Vic lifts the black woman into the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Despite all evidence to the contrary, I’m really sorry it ended this way Vixen” he says, the woman now bleeding from the mouth as she tries to speak. Vic doesn’t give her a chance and simply tosses her across the room, her body skidding over the tiled floors and finally stopping a foot from Barbara and Shayera. Vic begins walking towards them, Zatanna in his sights.</p><p> </p><p>“What was wrong with her?” Shayera asks quizzically. While she hadn’t wanted the woman to join her family specifically, she hadn’t really been expecting her to be killed. “Infertile. I got the sense that she had something done” Vic says, advancing on the three women, now fully transformed into a manbat. ‘He’s able to speak while in his Lumpar form now’ Barbara thinks, knowing that this would be a possible evolution for her, Shayera and the rest soon enough. ‘It’s amazing’.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh. probably got her tubes tied. Pregnancy is “bad” for beauty apparently” Shayera scoffs while Vic smirks at the two. “I disagree on that. In fact, you two are even more beautiful now that you’re going to be mothers” he says, causing the women to blush and Zatanna to squirm. ‘What the hell are they talking about? What are they going to do to me?’</p><p> </p><p>One look to her right gives her a clue as she sees Vigilante seated on his knees, a blonde female Lumpar bat now in his lap that she could only assume was Kara. The female shows a surprising amount of strength, grasping onto the male fiercely without hurting him, impaling herself over and over again on his manhood while letting out sounds of intense pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhmmh mmmpph hmmh!” she tries to say, still being muzzled against by the Lantern rings power. “Sorry Zee, didn’t catch that” Vic says, moving closer to the unitard and corset clad woman, a hypodermic in his hand. He holds it up before the woman’s eyes and smiles. “I don’t want you to be scared Zee” he says, brushing a clawed finger against her cheek in a sign of affection. </p><p> </p><p>“Really Zee, this is going to be the best moment of your life so far” Batgirl says excitedly, moving down onto her knee beside her friend, rubbing along her back. “I’m glad you’re going to be with us Zee. I think, well I think it’s a nice little tribute to Bruce. To have both you and me here, making a new and better world. He wouldn’t have liked what we’re doing but that’s because he was too good for this world” she says, watching as Vic leans down to press the needle into her skin. She winces in fear and pain, tears slowly leaking from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks as Vic clumsily pushes the plunger down.</p><p> </p><p>The sorceress’ eyes widen as an intense heat bursts through her body, heating her very core. “I think you can let her go Shay. Our Zee is ready” Barbara says, moving back and cutting the bola with her claws, allowing the woman a free range of movement. She falls forward onto the ground, her palms out while she pants. All around the sound of sex and feasting assaults her ears, Wally and Ice having gotten into an amorous petting session that soon turned into much more. The scarlet speedster had mounted his Norwegian mate while she was busy suckling on Fire’s breast, licking and teasing the fleshy nub of her nipple as she went.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh guess I was right when I pointed out to Wally that she was Brazilian huh?” Shayera says jokingly, elbowing Barbara in the side. At that exact moment Vigilante releases his excitement outside of Kara, having accidentally slipped out at their moment of mutual release. It was a fact that the female found most disheartening but for which the free thinking were extremely happy about. Kara would indeed be a force to be reckoned with, and she would be needed if they were going to take on Wonder Woman and the rest of the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Zee” Vic says, interrupting her observations as he kneels on the ground before her, pulling his face towards his own and kissing her, careful to keep his fangs away from her delicate skin. He releases them with a teasing slowness, the woman moving in for more but being prevented by his strong grip. “Tell me, just tell me, and I’ll make you one of us. You’ll be a goddess of the night like Dinah, Shayera and Barbara. I’m promising you all the magic in the world, and all I want is you” he says, the woman being slack jawed in her lust.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly she reaches out and grasps his member, using her thumb to gently tease his foreskin, pushing it forward and back to stimulate his cock head. “Yes” she says simply, giving in completely as she throws herself in the male’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome aboard Zee” Barbara says, watching as the woman practically pounces, pushing Vic onto his back as she runs her hands all over his furred musculature. “Woah, she’s really going at him isn’t she?” Dinah asks, coming up behind the other two and wiping some blood away from her mouth, painting her light fur red. “Phew, who knew she had it in her?” Shay says, watching as her mate’s cock is wedged between the black haired beauty’s ass cheeks, her unitard being ever so slowly pushed towards the sides. </p><p> </p><p>They are silent for a moment, witnessing Vic slit open Zatanna’s costume with one stroke, exposing her pale skin for his inspection. He lavishes attention on her, swirling his long tongue about her nipple, teasing the pink bud to a point of erection, suckling the rest into his mouth while Zee wraps her arms about his shoulders. The heat is too much for the woman, and just like that Vic presses his member into her, breaking the skin of her shoulder at the same time as he spreads her pink folds.</p><p> </p><p>“So, a magician in our family now?” Dinah asks, fighting to repress the jealousy that is welling up within her at the sight of her mate and her friend together. Shayera and Barbara both look on happily however, being more excited for the addition of their friend than any notion of human adultery. They were beyond that now. </p><p> </p><p>‘Hmm, probably because they already have pups’ she thinks, her hand going to her own stomach longingly. ‘Soon Dinah. Soon. He said he would bless you and he will’ her inner voice growls, imploring her to trust in her mates word. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you two. You need to eat” Dinah says, reaching down and thrusting her claws into the side of Vixen’s body, throwing her over towards Ollie’s corpse before doing the same with Plastic Man. “We wanna watch” Shayera says, licking her lips at the sigh of the long mane of black fur now growing across Zatanna’s bare back. “Now. You have Vic’s babies in there, which means they’re also mine. So go eat...now” she growls, narrowing her eyes in warning and command. “Okay, geez. We will okay? Mom…” Barbara says teasingly, moving over towards Vixen and gingerly picking up her arm, thrusting her mouth towards the flesh and beginning to eat. Shayera does the same, though there is a challenge in the Thanagarian’s eyes before she begins to pick at Plastic Man, opting for the already exposed wound at his neck.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hmm, maybe I can be the alpha female’ Dinah thinks, her gaze going back to her rutting mate. He is now on top, thrusting into the sorceress with reckless abandon as she chirps and squeaks from under him, her face now sporting flat and flaring manbat features. She feels an outpouring of love for the man and continues to watch, vowing that she would try with all her might to become his favorite. ‘I’ll be the one he comes to when he’s distressed. I’ll soothe his fears and I’ll give him the strongest pups’ she thinks, not knowing that her competition would soon become much harder.</p><p> </p><p>After all, they were going after Wonder Woman next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Preparing for Zero Hour and Mourning A Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The survivors of the Watchtower massacre come together and plan their next move, slowly easing into their new natures and finding ways around their misgivings and fears. Together, they are unstoppable, but they are not unopposed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Metropolis, Apartment of Clark and Lois Kent</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Status of Infection: Noticed</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“J’onn, you need to calm down! You’re not making any sense” Wonder Woman says, watching as the normally calm and collected martian paces about, his agitation obvious. “They’re dead, the watchtower has fallen!” he shouts, frightening Lois, who sits on the couch nearby, watching with red rimmed eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“By Hera who? Who’s dead J’onn?” she asks, stepping forward and halting her friend by placing her arms on his shoulders. She suddenly glimpses what he is seeing, the Martian undoubtedly using his telepathy. The sounds overwhelm her, and she falls to her knees at the high pitched screaming that assaults her ears. <br/><br/>Death consumes her vision. </p><p> </p><p>She watches as Ollies corpse is gorged upon by Dinah, how Superman falls under Shayera’s assault and how Zatanna writhes under a creature, her mouth opening to reveal her fangs as she excitedly humps against the male. Diana gasps, her hand coming to her chest to try and assist in steadying her own breathing. “By the gods. What is happening?” she asks breathlessly, shock at how many of her friends were dead.</p><p> </p><p>‘You weren’t there to stop this’ her mind whispers treacherously. Guilt wells up within her, though she tries her best to suppress it. ‘You were trying to find Clark. Ohh no...Clark’ she thinks, remembering the scene of her friend’s death that had played out before her very eyes only moments before. “J’onn...were those...real?” she asks, hoping against hope that they were just warped figments of his imagination. He shakes his head gravely, his eyes closing. “They were. Superman is dead, and so are many in the League”.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Lois shrieks, jumping up from the couch, horror and sorrow in her eyes. “No!” she shouts, suddenly being overcome by anger. “NO! You’re lying. He’s alive. He has to be. He has to…” she starts, falling to her knees on the floor. Diana quickly makes her way to her, moving on her knees before enveloping the sobbing woman in a hug. “I am so sorry Lois” she begins, tears making their way freely down her cheeks now as well.</p><p> </p><p>‘First Bruce and now Clark’ she thinks, wishing that this were a nightmare she’d soon wake up from. “What..what about those things we saw? The creature? It was raping Zatanna” she says, fighting to swallow that thought as well, being disgusted by what she had seen.</p><p> </p><p>“The Question” J’onn says simply. “I..I do not know how, or why, but he, and so many others, are changed” he says. “What do you mean changed?” Diana says, standing as Lois moves back onto the couch, quietly sobbing against the pillow she clung onto for dear life. </p><p> </p><p>“They are not what they were. I cannot have all the answers at this moment Diana, and I fear that if I get close enough to get them, I will die or join them. We must keep you away from them at all costs!” he says, suddenly worried once more. </p><p> </p><p>“I am an Amazon. We do not run from danger or our foes” she says fiercely, refusing to even think about the possibility of sitting out of the coming battle. “You do not understand. They are hunting you” he says. “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Question and his mates though the rest will help him” J’onn says, making very little sense. “Mates? What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is not the only one who has been changed either. Wally has also succumbed, and I fear that a it may be too late... “ he says, suddenly looking out into empty space, his mind a million miles away. “J’onn!” she shouts, trying to snap him out of it. “We need answers, and you need to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Diana” says Lois quietly from her seat on the couch, her phone in her hands. Apparently she had received some sort of alert from the daily planet. She is quickly able to work through her own grief, seeing the importance of reacting correctly to what was happening. She turns on the television, not bothering to wait for Diana’s attention as the news begin to play. <br/><br/>“A state of emergency has been declared in Hub city” the newscaster begins, a worried expression playing about his features. “The United States army has apparently been deployed to quell the situation. We go to our very own Harriet Glayer in the field. Harriet, what’s going on down there?” he asks, the screen cutting a woman standing in front of a humvee. </p><p> </p><p>“Well John, we...really don’t know. It all started a few hours prior when an emergency call was made from an apartment building. A tenant had been attacked by...something, and soon after the arrival of police and paramedics the tenant, and this is all according to reports, seemed to...change” the woman says, the fear palpable in her eyes. She swallows, licking her lips before she continues to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“After that, attacks and incidents increased throughout the city, coinciding with the arrival of nightfall. Women have been reported to have been sexually assaulted by...and again, this is witness testimony, large bat like creatures. None of these women have come forward but we are being led to believe that…”<br/><br/></p><p>The newscast is suddenly interrupted, the humvee behind the woman being caved in by the force of something landing atop of it. A screech fills the air, causing the field reporter to cover her ears and drop her microphone. The camera pans upward, showing a large creature, it’s wings splayed and its teeth bared, screeching. With one forward thrust it slams against the camera man, presumably killing him as the camera drops, the field reporter doing so as well. From the sounds that are being taken in, screeches and gunfire all around, it is clear that there is more than one creature. <br/><br/>Harriet looks into the camera, crawling forward and taking it in her hands. “Ohh god, help me!” she screams, a shape moving up behind her and throwing the camera away, a loud growl filling the night air. The camera lands a few feet away, the view now being focused on an abandoned rifle laying in a pool of blood. “Ohh please! No..don’t!” the reporter screams before the feed is cut, leaving a visibly disturbed anchor to try and salvage the report. He is silent for a second, though he continues to stare into the camera, his mouth opening and closing as he looks for the right words to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the goddamn Justice League?” he asks, the show fading as a “technical difficulties” sign flashes onto the screen.</p><p> </p><p>The anchor had probably said what half of America was asking at that very moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Back on the Watchtower</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do we do with all the bodies?” Dinah asks, watching as the bones are piled up in the center of the room. “Well, if you want, you can take Ollie’s skull” Shayera says, still gnawing on a femur, getting the last bit of flesh before she throws it onto the pile.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, good luck finding it” Wally says, looking at the pile of bones that had been accumulated in the main atrium. “There’s like...five skulls in there” he says, arms crossed under his chest as he glares at a naked, but now human Vigilante. Kara sat next to the man, her cape draped around her body to cover her nudity while she holds the man’s hand. It was clear that she was shaken by all that had just happened, though they all knew that would be fixed soon enough. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s got you so grumpy?” a still green clad Shayera asks her friend and surrogate younger brother. “Ohh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that Greg over here fucked and turned Supergirl. She was going to be mine!” he growls, advancing on the woman with an air of menace. He’s stopped by Vic’s hand around his throat, hoisting the speedster up and suspending him in the air. </p><p> </p><p>“I get it. Your hormones are raging and you wanted to let them out. Trust me, I understand. But if you ever, and I do mean ever, threaten one of my women, I’ll rip you apart Wally” he says, his teeth bared in a promise of violence. </p><p> </p><p>“S..so...sorry Vic..I really am” Wally squeaks out, causing Vic to place him down gently. “Good. You’re my friend Wally. Don’t wanna have to fight you” he teases, patting the man on the back. “Really..I don’t know what came over me...I’m sorry Shay” he adds, looking towards the Thanagarian. She smiles and nods, apparently already having forgiven the man. “It’s alright Wally. Trust me, I understand where you’re coming from but in the end, we’re a family. We need to work together” she chastises, causing the man to nod.</p><p> </p><p>Fire and Ice are quick to join his side, melding themselves under each of his arms and kissing him wherever they could. “You still have us Wally” comes Tora’s voice, filled with jealousy. “You didn’t forget so soon did you?” Fire joins in. Both were nude, though nobody thought anything of it. In fact, Zatanna and Supergirl were the only ones still bothered by their nudity. Dinah walked about proudly, her breasts and stomach covered in the blood of her former lover. As of that moment she was picking through the pile, looking for said lover’s skull. Vic smiles and walks up behind her, his hand going to her waist while hiding something behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles, leaning back up from her bent at the waist position and pressing her back into his chest. “Is that a conspiracy pressed against my butt or are you happy to see me?” she asks teasingly, reaching her hand back to caress his cheek while his comes up to caress her breast, gently teasing his thumb across her nipple. “I’m always happy to see you” he whispers, licking at her neck and taking some of the dried blood off as he does. “But I also wanted to give you this” he teases, bringing his other hand around and showcasing the skull he held in his hand. <br/><br/>She gasps, turning and smiling up at her mate. “I figured you’d get a little lost in the bloodlust and mating that went on last night, but I have a feeling that you’d want this so I just snagged it and put it on the side for you. Ripped it off myself” he says, feeling rather proud of himself. ‘Always did hate Ollie’ he admits privately within his own mind. </p><p> </p><p>Dinah reaches out, taking the skull in her hands and cradling it close to her chest, at a loss for words at the moment. “So, is this how manbats show their ladies affection?” she asks teasingly, nuzzling his nose with her own. “Bringing them the skull of their ex?”</p><p> </p><p>“No” he says, turning her in his arms and bringing her close to his chest. “This is” he says, leaning in and placing a fiery kiss on her lips, spreading them with his tongue while the rest go about their business. Wally is quickly overtaken by lust and begins to satiate it with his mates, who’s joyous cries echo out from their corner. </p><p> </p><p>Kara embarrassedly looks over towards and equally embarrassed Greg who can’t seem to keep his eyes off of her. She smiles shyly, letting the cape flutter to the floor to reveal her nude form. She reaches out and takes the older man’s hand, moving it toward her own breast and making him squeeze it. “Kara...well I do...dammit” he starts, shocked at this quick turning of events. His mind was hazy, undoubtedly from all the new changes going on within him. “This...this ain’t right” he says, his mind going back to all the killing, eating and sex that had gone on the night before. “Then why does it feel right?” Kara asks, no less confused than her mate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m double your age little lady” he says, reaching up with his free hand to grasp her chin. The look in her eyes however quickly convinces him to throw caution into the wind and lean in to kiss her, his arms wrapping about her waist as she pushes him onto his back. The two are soon making love on the padded chair, not a care in the world nor for those who watched them.</p><p> </p><p>Shayera and Barbara remain on the side, resting on a small nest of mattresses they’d pulled from the sleeping quarters. None of them wanted to be out of the rest of the group’s sight. Both were now fully nude, having embraced that as easily as taking to flying. “So, Dinah and Vic are really in their honeymoon phase huh?” Shayera asks, something in her voice giving her feelings away. Barbara nods, knowing that she felt the same way. “Most times it doesn’t hurt, then other times I want to kill all of you and just be his” she admits, turning to her friend and now sister mate worriedly. <br/><br/>“I’m sorry..I don’t really mean that..” she starts before being cut off by Shayera’s laughter. “It’s alright. I..well, I have the same thoughts” the Thanagarian admits. “I’d never do it though. As soon as the thought hits me I want to cry” she says. “I love you Barbara. Not romantically, but...well, you’re family. I guess I just want more Vic time to myself you know?” she says, summing up how Barbara feels as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. Trust me, I get it. Hmm, well overall there is going to be five of us right?” Barbara asks, her mind already tinkering away at a solution. “Pfft, it better be only five. I know we have to get Diana for Vic, but anymore after her and I’ll throw a fit” the fiery Thanagarian says. “You’re not the only one sister” Batgirl says, high fiving her friend. “Though I doubt Vic would want to keep going anyway. You know how he feels about this...situation of ours” Barbara adds, her hand going to her stomach and smiling. She can’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>“It must really suck for him huh?” Shayera teases, a smirk on her face. “Having three...well now four, babes all in crazy love with him wanting to tie him to a bed and using him as a baby making machine all day? What a bummer”.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious Shay” Barbara says, glaring at the woman. “He looks at each and every one of us like we’re gold and I’ve seen how it’s bothering him. Going from being a one horse kind of guy to now having a stable of four women, two of which are hormonal and pregnant, fighting for his attention? Come on”.</p><p> </p><p>“Well when you put it like that…” Shayera says morosely, placing her chin in her hand and sighing. “We have to push a lot of this down for him. He’s got so much on his plate that the last thing he needs is petty jealousies between us. It’ll get easier” Barbara adds, reaching out and taking the other woman’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“How about this?” Shayera says, perking up and suddenly while squeezing Barbara’s hand. “When we have Diana, and we stop to settle into Gotham, how about we each just...take a few days with Vic” she begins. “Each of us alone you know? Really getting in tune with our relationship. And anytime one of us just needs our wants some private time, we’ll work it out that way. Once the pups are born things will be easier to work in shifts as well considering how busy we’ll be” Shayera reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara smiles before laying down, cuddling up into the blankets and cocooning herself. “Hmm, that does sound nice” she says drowsily. “You okay sweetie?” Shay asks, reaching her hand down to rub through the younger woman’s hair. “Uhh hmm. Just tired. She takes a lot out of me” Batgirl admits. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, so you know it’s a she?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yup. started smelling it yesterday. You’ll know soon enough” Barbara says, her eyes closing. “You’ll also start getting sleepy like me” she adds. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sleepy now. Mind if I cuddle up next to you?” the woman asks in return. “Not at all. It is chilly up here” Barbara says, moving over slightly to allow the woman space to move in next to her. Shayera is quick to do so, wrapping her wings about Batgirl before closing her own eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, a few feet away, Vic notices and smiles, enjoying how Shayera and Barbara had become even closer. They had always been civil and downright pleasant to each other, but it boded well for his mental state that they’d become such good friends. “Something bothering you Vic?” Dinah asks, noticing that her mate’s ministrations had stopped. He can see the insecurity in her eyes and he knows that he has to tread carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Everything is perfect” he says, rubbing along her supple curves and reveling in the mewing he draws from her. “You’re all so perfect” he whispers against her skin, raising goosebumps all along her body. “Show me…” she whispers back. </p><p> </p><p>“Question?” comes a nervous sounding voice from behind them, sending a wave of contradicting pleasure and displeasure down Vic and Dinah’s back respectively. Vic turns, releasing Dinah from his arms and turning, wanting to hold the nervous looking magician in his arms, but not wanting to push it for the moment. Of all the women he’d mated, Zee was the one who held herself back the most, though he could smell her desire to mate again. <br/><br/>She was wearing a blanket wrapped about her shoulders, covering her body while her top hat sat upon her head. Her eyes were downcast, trying to avoid making eye contact with the man and woman before her. Canary crosses her arms under her very ample breast, trying her best to hide her anger at her time with her mate being so rudely intruded on. “My name’s Vic Zee” he says, his eyes fixed on her piercing blue ones, affection pooling deeply within him. </p><p> </p><p>“Vic” she says quietly, trying to keep her eyes off of his. “I...I tried to find a spell that would fix all this” she admits. “I...wanted to go back to normal, stop feeling the things I do. I wanted to utter the magic words and just bring it all back” she says. “But..I can’t….and I don’t want too” she coos, moving forward and into Vic’s grasp. He latches onto her, pulling her into his side and placing a kiss on her forehead, moving her top hat backwards with his own.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I…”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Zee” Vic says, wanting to say it first and to take the weight off of the woman. She smiles up at him, feeling secure in her own emotions. She lets the blanket fall away, exposing her body to Vic once more. He smiles at her, feeling another weight mold itself forcefully to him on his free side. Dinah was busily kissing his chest, her hand snaking lower to grasp his manhood within her fingers, stroking him to erection. He hisses in pleasure, not noticing the jealous look that Zee shares with Dinah. The blonde just smiles, blowing a kiss as she begins to give Vic a handjob, making sure to constantly tease his head with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck!” </p><p> </p><p>The shout interrupts the entire group, rousing even Shayera and Barbara who both eagerly jump up. “Why can’t I cum? What’s happening?” Wally asks, moving from his position behind Ice to begin nervously pacing, his super speed coming out and causing him to zip about the tower.</p><p> </p><p>Ice and Fire look positively horrified, undoubtedly thinking that they were the cause of the issue. Vic chuckles to himself, taking a moment to kiss the women in his arms passionately, lavishing attention on the both of them equally before separating from the both of them. “Because they’re already pregnant Flash” he shouts, causing the man to stop in his tracks, frozen practically, though still sporting an erection.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he asks quizzically. </p><p> </p><p>“They. Are. Already. Pregnant” Vic says, enunciating every word while Barbara laughs in the background, remembering the night that she and Vic dealt with this exact problem. “What does that mean?” Wally asks, sporting a blush at the news of his mates pregnancies but still perplexed as to why that meant he couldn’t cum. “You can smell it on them, and your boy is telling you not to try and do a job you already did. That’s why I’m glad Vig didn’t knock up Kara over here” he says, gesturing towards the blushing couple in question, who only cling to each other tighter in response.</p><p> </p><p>“You need another female, and until you have enough female hormones around you, your body won’t give you the go ahead to do it again” Vic explains, glad to Greg was also there to listen. “Woah, so you’re saying we each need more than one gal?” the Texan asks, blushing at the prospect while Kara looks positively feral at the idea, grasping even tighter onto the male. “Yup. Once you start making pups anyway. Didn’t you notice the four beautiful women I have?” he asks, gesturing back towards his group, each female blushing at his praise. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we kind of thought that was just how you wanted it” Wally admits. “Ohh, and you didn’t find it strange that you got both Fire and Ice?” Vic pointedly asks, smirking at the speedster who blushes, his two mates coming up behind him again, both sporting disappointed expressions at their situation. “Well...it seemed cruel to break up the set” he says, pulling both in by the waist and blushing as they each lean in to kiss one of his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Before anything else can be said, an alarm blares throughout the tower, showcasing a distress call that had been put out. Barbara is quick on her feet, moving towards the monitor and placing all the input she needed to pull the information up. The alert reveals itself on the big screen, showcasing the chaos that had descended upon the Hub.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh..Vic sweetie, did you happen to infect anybody while we were in Hub?” Barbara asks, her voice filled with curiosity. “Not that I’m awa...ohh” he says, coming up besides the woman. “Yes I did actually. A police officer was scratched one night when I went out to get you two some food” he admits sheepishly. Barbara just shrugs. <br/><br/>“Well, I guess Hub city has a new owner and bat clan then” she says jokingly before turning to the rest. “This does mean we have to move quickly though. Diana and the survivors will definitely try and turn this around, so I suggest we make some sort of move” she says before looking at Vic, obviously trusting in him for their next strategy.</p><p> </p><p>It is silent for a moment, the group now assembled around the man who mulls over their options. “Hmm, alright, Wally, you want another mate?” he asks the redhead who nods slightly, not wanting to upset the two very jealous she bats in his arms. “Well, yeah” he admits, his mind still foggy from his lust. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I would suggest we all get to Gotham, which will be our new home for the foreseeable future” Vic says, kissing Barbara’s lips. “It’s time to go home. We have to start so many fires that whatever is left of the League can’t possibly put them out” he says, sharing his plan.</p><p> </p><p>“We still need to grow if we’re going to take on Diana and the team she’ll undoubtedly cobble together” he says. “I also think it’s time we bring your dad aboard” he adds to Barbara as a little aside, loving how her entire face lights up in a smile. “Thank you Vic” she says lovingly, nuzzling into the man’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to move fast though. Especially if we’re going to beat Diana. Flash” Vic says, suddenly turning to his friend. “When we get there, I need you to pick and choose females that’ll help us. Don’t worry, you’ll fall in love with them regardless of who you pick. Pheromones ensure it” he says with a smile. “Don’t just go humping anything in sight. A special premium should be placed on metas” he adds, nodding towards Greg. “Same for you pal. Just don’t really have to tell you as you are already well aware of the importance of planning this out” he says, drawing an insulted “hey!” from the Flash.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we do Vic?” Kara asks, stepping forward shyly, trying to cover her nudity in the face of their new leader. The Question smiles at the younger woman who would undoubtedly be a huge asset in the coming war. “You’re on overwatch. I know, I know” he says, sensing the woman’s resistance to such an idea. “But we need someone to cover us for when Wonder Woman shows, and she will show. I know you’d rather be cuddled up somewhere with Greg, but we have to be smart about this” he says, gaining the woman’s reluctant consent. </p><p> </p><p>“Do we have this all planned then?” Shayera asks. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re really going through with this? We’re going to...kill people?” a nervous but intrigued Zatanna asks, undoubtedly being quite hungry as the only one who hadn’t feasted the night before. “Yup” Dinah says with a smirk. “We’re in control now and we’re finally going to use it” she says, drawing enthusiastic cheers from the group with each member getting ready to teleport down to Gotham. </p><p> </p><p>Zero hour was finally here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gotham Burning and the Road To War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The remnants of the League desperately try to put out the small fires that are being lit everywhere while the new Bat Clan sets Gotham alight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Metropolis, New Justice League Headquarters, Status of Infection: Pandemic</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The heroes assembled around the table were quiet, the gravity of what the Martian had just told them finally sinking in. “Woah, Superman is dead?” Captain Marvel asks, Billy being particularly rattled by the news. Wonder Woman nods gravely, turning her head to the side as she stands at the head of the table, Martian Manhunter beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“He is” she reiterates, letting the news sink in amongst the few heroes left. Dr. Light is the first to respond, leaning forward on the table. “Who else is dead, or fallen?” she asks, using the term that they were now using to describe the man bats.</p><p> </p><p>“We know that this virus originated with the Question, though we can only guess at how he contracted it” J’onn says, drawing an irritated growl from the Huntress who stands quickly in her anger. “Bullshit” she says. “You’re saying Q, the conspiracy theorist who cried at the end of Marley and me, just up and turned into a monster? Bullshit. Something else is at play here” she says, crossing her arms under her chest.</p><p> </p><p>She drew some nods of assent from other remaining members, Black lightning and Captain Atom being the first and foremost, though no doubtedly for different reasons than the Gotham based vigilante. “Huntress, I understand that you once had a relationship with Question, but…”, Wonder Woman begins, trying to placate the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“That has nothing to do with it” the woman defends herself quickly, the slight blush that colors her lower cheeks giving it away that there was an aspect of the accusation that was true. “I know Question. He wouldn’t just...let this happen. It has to have something to do with the investigation into Batman’s death. This has to do with Langstrom. Maybe we can find a cure and help…” she says, a shout from Wonder Woman cutting her off.</p><p> </p><p>“ENOUGH!” she shouts, drawing the attention of the whole room. She places her hands against the table, sighing loudly as she does. “Guy Gardner was lost in Hub city. So was Dr. Fate. Both were taken down and ripped apart. We saw it on the satellite feeds” she says, sadness tinging her voice. “So far, half of the League is dead, and another quarter seems to have been turned into these monsters. We do not have time to think, we must act, and we must act soon”.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hopefully that has cut off conversation and debate on the subject, at least for a while’ she thinks, moving over to a large board with a map of the nation on it. “So far, Hub city seems to be the only one that has gone completely dark. The military has surrounded it, but we’re not sure for how long that blockade will hold. Captain Atom” she says, turning towards the man.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to go to Hub and assist in any way you can” she orders, the man nodding. “Do you want me to get Bombshell to help as well?” he asks, referring to Amy Allen of the Teen Titans. “No” Diana says with a sigh and a shake of her head. “It appears that a special capital is placed on women for these creatures” she says. “We don’t know much, but from what J’onn was able to gather they’re looking for breeding partners. As loathe as I am to say it, it’s best if the women of the League are kept a distance from the front line”.</p><p> </p><p>“That includes you then, doesn’t it princess?” Huntress asks, vindictive once more. “Can’t have some creature humping away at your shapely ass can we? Or is this a special rule for every other woman to follow?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is your issue with me Huntress? Have it out now, so we can settle it in front of the whole League. Huntress remains silent, glaring at the woman before them all, the rest waiting with baited breath for her answer. “I hate that you just stepped in and took control. That you started ordering us around without asking first. I hate that we all jumped like good little lapdogs but mostly, I just hate how you have no clue what you’re doing” she says.</p><p> </p><p>The Amazon stares the woman down, steely resolve in her eyes as she appraises the first opposition to her leadership. ‘Hera help me’ she prays to her goddess, hoping to keep her small, rag tag team together.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you can lead Huntress? Would you even be aware of the situation if it wasn’t for me?” Diana asks angrily, the Italian women looking down, averting her eyes. She was undoubtedly beginning to regret her outburst, and while Diana hated to continue to dress her down, she knew that her power had to be cemented if the League, and indeed the world, was to survive. </p><p> </p><p>“No. So far it is I and J’onn keeping this together. You are welcome to leave. So far you have contributed precious little except for dead ends and false starts. We do not have the means to cure this diseases yet, as we do not even know how it fully originated. We will get to that point, I promise you. But first we must put out the fire. You’re welcome to join us if that is something you are interested in, but if not, I’d ask that you leave” she says, daring the woman to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>It is a challenge that is unmet, though her words are not heeded by the woman. Huntress stands and walks out, leaving the League once more. Diana sighs again, the silence in the room becoming more and more oppressive. ‘Dammit. Another one. How did you do it Clark?’ she asks, missing her friend once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have confirmation on Superman’s death? A body perhaps? If not, maybe there’s hope..” Dr. Light asks, her sentence trailing of while she attempts to move the subject onto something other than the Huntress’ departure from the League. She unknowingly gives voice to the Amazon’s inner thoughts. “No, but we do know that he is gone” she says sadly, tired of replaying the visual from J’onn over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>“But maybe…” the asian woman starts again, being cut off by J’onn who sense his friend’s inner emotions. “He is gone. If he wasn’t, he would already be here” the Martian says sadly, his voice taking on an even lower tone than usual as he sees the body of his dead friend once more.</p><p> </p><p>The Martian’s words hang heavily in the room, weighing on each and every person’s mind. They all know it to be true and none make an attempt to refute it. “Supergirl is also gone. Turned into one of them. She was on the tower when the ambush happened” Diana adds.</p><p> </p><p>“We should try and retake the tower. There is a ton of stuff up there that can help us” Captain Marvel says. “I can make a quick sortie up there if you wanted. Do a checkup and look see to know if they’re still there or not”.<br/><br/>“No Billy. Not yet. We are going to retake the tower, but we can’t risk another ambush. Kimiyo is coming up with something to help us get in and subdue our friends, how’s that coming along Dr. Light?” the Amazon asks, turning towards the scientist. She looks down, bracing herself to deliver the news. “It’s coming along well enough. The light refractors should be enough to blind them. If the readings we got from the tower are correct, then the creatures aren’t big fans of light. However” she says, getting the bad news ready.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if we’ll even have enough time to deploy them. With the Flash and Supergirl against us, we would be overwhelmed from the start. If I can be allowed to lead the strike..” she begins, the idea instantly shot down by the Amazon.<br/><br/>“Absolutely not” she says. “We can’t afford to lose you. We aren’t exactly sure how they choose the women they want, but if something about you attracts them…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes. I’ll be attacked and fucked, sporting a new fur coat afterwards. What you fail to grasp Diana, is that any of us could be subject to their attack” the former scientist says gravely, looking about the room and studying the faces of the people present. “Any one of us. Let’s not forget, they turned Vigilante and Wally too. Now, from what I can guess at with my limited understanding of their biology, they’re going to try and keep the male population low, for a start”.</p><p> </p><p>She makes to speak more, having the attention of the entire room until another alarm sounds, the flashing red light’s running the entire room. “What now?” Captain Marvel asks, Dr. Light rushing towards the other side of the room, her fingers moving about the keyboard for the mainframe quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s been another outbreak. Apparently Central City has been hit” she says, her eyes closing as images and videos of the ongoing assault break out onto her screen. “We need to…” Black Lightning begins before being stopped by the Amazon. “No. We can’t help them. Not yet. I...I…” Diana begins, her mind racing for an answer. At that moment, she didn’t have one.</p><p> </p><p>“Diana, we can’t just sit here and wait for them to come to us. We need to hit them and hit them hard” Shazam says, standing up and staring the Amazon down. She’s at a loss for words, and she doesn’t know how to combat the mutiny she is now facing. “I...we...we can’t leave Metropolis and Gotham undefended” she says, quickly seeing that some action had to be allowed. “Billy, you and Captain Atom are to go to Central City. Black Lightning, you and Dr. Light are going to Gotham. J’onn and I will stay here and defend Metropolis. If anything happens, if you are in any danger of being turned, retreat. We can’t risk any of you...changing” she says gravely. </p><p> </p><p>‘It’s a bold move Diana, but one that has to be made’ she thinks, fully feeling the weight of command. All of the Leaguers nod, happy to finally be doing something to stem the tide. They rush out of the room, leaving Diana and J’onn alone.</p><p> </p><p>“This was the best call that could be made Diana” he placates her, hearing her inner thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“But was it the right one?” she asks,</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Gotham City, GCPD</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jim Gordon was tired, and more than that, he was scared. “Where is that damn boy scout?” he asks himself, sitting at his desk, a half empty mug of coffee in his hand. It was a slow night. Most of the officers were out on patrol, or at home. Everyone, criminals included, was worried about the things that were happening out west.</p><p> </p><p>“Man bats” he says, shaking his head and looking out the window. The streets of Gotham were dark and quiet, not in and of itself unusual. Still, he wondered what was lurking in the dark. Ever since the death of the Batman and Dr. Langstrom the issue of the virus hadn’t applied to Gotham, though bodies kept turning up.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody really knew if the city was in danger, though there wasn’t a doubt in anyone’s mind that it would eventually find its way there. “Danger always does” he thinks, his thoughts settling on the Batman. He missed him. In many ways, he never really worried when the caped crusader was there. The vigilante made his job very easy. He was ALWAYS there, after all. But now? Things were much more uncertain. Even the League had gone dark, with limited communication going out to the world.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose and readjusting his glasses. It’s only when he is about to look back up that he sees something at the door, or rather someone. He can’t help the smile that breaks out on his face. “Barb” he says, standing up and moving around the desk. “Everything okay?” he asks, suddenly worried as he hugs his daughter. “Everything is fine dad. Trust me” she says. He notices that she was wearing a large overcoat and a hat, and all in all it seemed as if she was trying to hide her identity. </p><p> </p><p>“You sure? You can talk to me sweetie. Is it something to do with Vic?”. He feels his heart harden at the thought. He liked the guy, no matter how much he had tried not too, but he would make his life hell if he did something to hurt Barbara. “No! No, nothing like that dad” she says, somewhat nervously. “No. Vic and I, we’re golden. Well, maybe more than golden” she says, smiling up at her father. “I’m pregnant”.</p><p> </p><p>He feels the floor drop out from under him and he stares down at his daughter in shock. Emotions war within him, anger and surprise with joy and excitement. “Barb, ohh God, I’m...well, I’m happy for you but...dammit you’re not ready to have a baby” he says, trying to be as measured and calm as he could about the situation. She smiles, rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Don’t worry dad. We are. A lot of things are going on that are pretty strange, but Vic and I? We’re more than ready” she says, her father missing the implication of her words. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the world does seem to be going topsy turvy” he says, turning his head to the side while hugging his daughter close. “I just want the best for you sweetie” he says. She hugs him back tightly, smiling to herself as she draws a needle out of her coat pocket. “Ohh dad. I have the best, and you will too” she says, pushing the needle into her fathers neck and piercing the vein. He doesn’t have enough time to react before she pushes the plunger down.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon drops to his knees, suddenly feeling weak. “Wh..what did you do to me?” he asks worriedly, falling to his hands and knees. His body is on fire and he feels like everything is shifting beneath him. Barbara gets onto her knees, kissing her father’s forehead. “I can’t explain everything to you dad. I’m sorry. I have to go, but you’ll be alright. Just follow your instinct” she says. “And there are a few beautiful women here for you to chose from. Meet up with Vic and I when you’re done” she says, moving towards the door and making to close it behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you dad” she says, closing the door and avoiding the final scene of her father’s wings sprouting along his arms and tearing through his clothes. She begins to walk towards the stairs, wanting to leave the building as soon as possible. ‘We’re on a timetable’ she reminds herself, ignoring the officers who rush past her. “Commissioner?” one calls out, hearing the unnatural screeching from behind the door of his office. Barbara smiles to herself, stepping onto the stairway and rushing out into the night.<br/><br/>Vic had sent her for two reasons. The first was to cripple the GCPD, preventing them from reacting to the chaos they were going to unleash on Gotham. The second was obviously to bring her father into their fold and give him a new lease on life. He wanted her to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>The thought sends a thrill up her back, and she quietly vows to reward her mate in some way. She knew that they were on the cusp of world domination, and that soon there would be nothing left to stand in their way.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to be a mother and in her own small way, a queen.<br/><br/>Barbara Gordon was a very happy woman.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Justice League Javelin, En route to Gotham City</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was silent between the two heroes, their eyes focused on the outline of Gotham city laying tantalizing close to them. The javelin was a very fast aircraft and it could easily get to Gotham from Metropolis in just under an hour.<br/><br/>Both harbored fears that it was already too late.</p><p> </p><p>The setting sun, once just a cyclical, everyday occurrence, was now a portent of danger. Every night brought fear. Fear of the now unknown world in which these heroes lived. Fear of being changed or killed. It was something that they had convinced themselves that they were accustomed too.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Huntress is right?” Jefferson asks, turning to the asian woman. “About what?”</p><p> </p><p>“About Diana” he clarifies. “Does she have any idea what she’s doing. Do any of us?” the man goes on. Kimiyo shakes her head. “I’m not sure that any of us have a clue what’s going on, or how to stop it. All we can do is try” she assuages, her heart whispering that she missed the simpler times. When Batman and Superman seemed to jump into action to save the day. </p><p> </p><p>Lightning doesn’t respond, though he had turned his head and opened his mouth, obviously having intended too. Instead, a the sound of tearing metal assaults their ears as the Javelin comes to a full stop in mid air. “What the hell…” Dr. Light asks, gasping as she turns to look out the window. The glowing red eyes instantly warn her that something was terribly wrong. A man bat, or rather she bat, was floating in the air, her fur a light blonde color. “Ohh god no...Kara?!” Jefferson asks, their former colleague not responding with anything more than a screech as she smashes her way into the cockpit. Without her holding it up, the Javelin begins to fall, though they had much more pressing matters at hand.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was wedged, midway in between the window and console, moving ever closer towards the two shocked heroes. “Shit!” Jefferson says, raising his hands to try and get a clear jolt of electricity off at the blonde, hoping that it would at least distract the creature long enough for them to do...something. He doesn’t see the clawed hand reach towards him with an inhuman speed, nor does he have time to react as the sharpened claws tear his throat out, covering the console with gore and viscera. Kimiyo screams, the horror of what she had just witnessed combining with the feeling of inevitability in her gut robbing her of her senses. </p><p> </p><p>Kara quickly backhands her, knocking the woman out in a single blow and preventing her from using her powers. Kara acts quickly, the javelin moving closer and closer to the ground with every second. She grabs the female, severing her seatbelt with her claws before pulling her through the window of the javelin. She’s careful not to maul her with her claws, though they wrap about her forearms tightly, preventing any escape. </p><p> </p><p>The aircraft continues to fall until it hits the ground, exploding in a fireball once it hits the ground, destroying trees and foliage in the process. ‘Too bad we couldn’t save the corpse’ she thinks, feeling rather hungry at the moment. ‘Greg will have something for you to eat’ she reminds herself, forgetting for a moment that “something” really meant “someone”. It was incredible how quickly the thinking and morality of those blessed with “the gift” changed. The kryptonian woman chitters to herself, excited at the prospect of returning to her mate.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll bring him a female to inspect, and he gives me a meal’ she thinks, biting back the jealousy she feels at the thought of competing with another older and undoubtedly more experienced woman. ‘No! He needs more’ she thinks, turning back towards Gotham and screeching as she flies. ‘He loves you. No need to be jealous’.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t fully fight her still somewhat present Kyrptonian nature. Though she wasn’t fully content with the situation, her instinct and love of her mate drove her forward. She looks down at the woman she was holding, appraising her. ‘Hmm, well...light can come in handy….maybe’ she thinks, wondering indeed how it could. </p><p> </p><p>After all, weren’t they making a world of darkness for themselves?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Gotham City, East and 78th Street</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gordon, where the fuck are you?! We need backup now” Harvey Bullock calls over his radio, stopping to fire two more rounds at a dark shape in the alley. It screeches back at him, a trash can flying at him and the other officers desperately trying to contain the creature that deep down they knew they had no hope against.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell, we haven’t even seen it yet” the portly officer says, to himself, ducking behind the open car door again, clicking his radio on. “Gordon goddammit, stop screwing around! Send back up. Anyone! Even Montoya. Jameson keep your eyes on that alley…” he begins to shout, ordering the officer beside him before Jameson disappears. All that can be heard are his screams as a dark shape carries him up and into the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” he says, dropping the radio and firing his revolver into the air, hoping to hit the creature and not Jameson. Either way, the rookie cop was dead. A bullet or a fall from that height would end him. ‘Still better than whatever these bastards have planned for him’ he thinks, surveying how many officers he had left. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, everyone, fall back. This is a job for the army or swat or the Justice League” he says, keeping a trained eye on the alley for any further movement as the remaining officers inch back to their cars, all skittish and nervous. ‘Scared cops with guns. Not a good combo’ he thinks, turning to get back into his patrol car before his is thrown back from the force of something landing atop it.</p><p> </p><p>The steel is crushed down and torn from the impact, and as he lies on the ground her can’t help but look up in fear at whatever had done such a thing to his vehicle. The creature is a light blonde color, and from the large and full breasts, small waist and even it’s facial features he can tell that it’s a female. “Holy shit” he says, frozen in fear. “Black Canary?”.</p><p> </p><p>The creature seems to smile, exposing its fangs even more before opening its mouth wider. She begins to scream, the sound instantly shattering the officer’s ear drums. If he was still able too think coherently, Bullock would have concluded that the woman’s powers had only grown, or she was just using them without constraint. </p><p> </p><p>They all fall to the ground, holding their heads in pain, trying to staunch the blood coming from their ears. Some were clearly already dead, the pain and shattering of blood vessels having been too much for them. Their bodies littered the street, meaning that Dinah had done her job. She smiles to herself, hopping off of the police car and bringing her clawed hand to her ear. She fiddles with it, her large claws making it even harder to use the contraption that Barbara had set up for them to communicate over large distances with. </p><p> </p><p>Finally she clicks the button, using the flat side of her finger. “Barbara” she begins. “Meat, ready”. Her ability to speak while transformed was still limited, but she had gotten better at it since coming to Gotham. She didn’t necessarily “like” the mayhem and killing, but if it got her and her family to a point where they could live without fear? She’d gladly do it. </p><p> </p><p>She also enjoyed it, if only slightly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>GCPD Headquarters</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The offices were completely destroyed, with most cubicles being turned out in some way or another. Papers fluttered everywhere, and blood was smeared against the walls making them resemble a grisly art project. </p><p> </p><p>The suspects that were being held for booking had been easy pickings for the man bat, who simply bent the bars and allowed himself in at leisure, feasting on their blood while they feebly fought back. A hunger of a different stroke had taken him after that, a hunger that one brave officer, Renee Montoya, would easily slake. </p><p> </p><p>Gordon was moving on pure instinct, pressing the female against the desk as he held her down by her shoulders, his slick manhood entering and exiting her with precision while she mewed beneath him, her squeaks of pleasure being so far removed from the horror she had first shown when she entered his office, her pistol drawn.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, the curvy latina had instantly interested the older man bat, who set about making her his own. He moves his hands down her back, lightly scratching her skin and marking her fur before he latches onto her ass, his digits digging into the fleshy orbs as he increases his strokes, intending to fill the female with his seed. Her breasts were squashed against the surface of the wooden desk, giving him a pleasurable sight to gaze upon when he tilted his head. He lets out lustful and affectionate squeaks as he felt his balls slap against her, their wet sexes making such beautiful sounds. The hispanic woman’s dark fur seemed to glisten, not only from their combined sweat but also from his near constant licking.</p><p> </p><p>The radio continues to emit noise, sounds of combat and dying men and women mixing with the sound of rutting. Gordon was in no condition to respond, his eyes fixed on Montoya’s back. He increases his tempo, moving the desk across the floor with the power of his thrusts, the female herself screeching as she plummets over the cliff of her orgasm. He’s close, and with a roar he spills himself into her, marking her as his own forever. </p><p> </p><p>He nearly collapses on her back, but is able to support his own weight by placing his hands on either side of her, using the wooden desktop for support. </p><p> </p><p>The one prevailing thought on the back of his mind was that he needed to find Barbara, hoping he could get some answers.</p><p> </p><p>His mind and body were almost completely separate at this point though, and he could only really focus on one thing. </p><p> </p><p>He felt young and alive again, and looking down at the pert and furred ass cheeks of his mate, he knew he could go again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>A Few Blocks Down From GCPD </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The blonde looked around the corner nervously, scanning the empty streets for threats as best as she could. “Nothing” she says to herself, looking at the abandoned police car and trying her hardest to ignore the blood smear that led away from the still open door. </p><p> </p><p>She ducks back into the alley, collecting herself and breathing deeply. “Alright, remember. You’re Harley freakin’ Quinn. Nobody is gonna touch you. ‘Specially since they won’t know it’s you’ she reminds herself, looking down and smoothing out the large overcoat she wore over her unitard. </p><p> </p><p>She steps out into the street, walking carefully and slowly, scanning up and down constantly. “Just gonna get to Red, and everything will be okay” she says to herself, wincing at how loudly she was talking. “Dammit! Stop being so loud will ya? You’re gonna lead em right…” she says, still speaking loudly. She stops when she feels the warm breath on her neck. “Ohh no” she says, visibly drooping as she feels herself pushed down, landing on the hood of the car. “Hey, mr bat creature sir...please don’t…” she says, beginning to plead.</p><p> </p><p>Her protests are cut short as his claws rip her overcoat and part of her red and black jumpsuit off, exposing her pale and round ass. She feels something prodding against her and she doesn’t have to consult her anatomy text book to know exactly what it is. She begins to fiddle around her belt quickly, trying to find something to help her in a panic as the large cock is slid between her bare cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Laughing gas, won’t work. Chattering teeth. Maybe..” she says, ready to prime it and latch the painful device onto the creatures face. A shooting pain spreads throughout her ass, and she pounds the hood with her hand, dropping the weapon. “WRONG HOLE ASSHOLE!” she shouts, her mind finally giving into the pheromones being pumped into her nostrils. The creature lets out an almost apologetic squeak, pulling out and making the woman believe she was being let off the hook. “Well, at least ya still got some manners, now will ya please....” she begins, being interrupted again. This time, her moans and gasps were of pleasure and not pain, the man bat’s cock now being firmly wedged within herl, her walls fighting to accommodate his girth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>A Few Blocks Over</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dinah perks her ears up, the sound of rigorous mating breaking through the air and reaching her from just beyond the opposite side of the buildings. ‘Wally must’ve found someone he liked’ she thinks with a smile, still focused on the creature flying towards her. With a flair, Vic lands, splaying out his wings and landing elegantly before her.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinah” he says gruffly, a smile evident on his face. His fangs were clean, pearly white. ‘He hasn’t fed yet’ she thinks worriedly, wanting her love to have his needed sustenance. “Mate” she chirps simply, still finding hr speech awkward and limited. He moves closer, wrapping his arms about her waist and pulling her close. “I would have been with you sooner” he explains. “A few other things had to be prepared” he smiles. </p><p> </p><p>She nods, knowing that he had his reasons for leaving her, though she didn’t like it. “Barbara and Shayera” she begins. “Safe?” she asks, the man’s hand coming up to rub at her ear, earning him her appreciative squeaks. “Yes. I cleared Arkham for them” he says, letting her notice for the first time that his claws were bloodied. “Zee is watching them and they’re all eating” he explains further, rubbing her lower back. “I wanted to come out hunting with you, but it seems you’ve gotten a head start” he teases, gesturing towards the dead cops lying all around. “Such a skilled fighter” he says, complimenting her further. </p><p> </p><p>She presses herself into him, her own hands exploring him with abandon. “Want impress you” she says. Vic brings his hand up, caressing her cheek. “You don’t need to impress me, or anyone else Dinah. You’re already perfect” he says leaning in to press his lips against hers. She found kissing in their changed forms awkward, though she loved it nonetheless. The contact always set her body on fire, and made her yearn for him even more. </p><p> </p><p>“Almost time?” she asks curiously, staying close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost time for what?” </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t answer, instead taking his hand and moving it to her bare belly. “Time for pups” she says, looking at him with her deep blue eyes filled with love. He smiles sadly, shaking his head in the negative, though he keeps his firm grip on the woman. He rubs her stomach lovingly. “Not yet Dinah. Soon” he repeats, having had this conversation with his mate a few times. ‘I hope this all ends soon as well’ he thinks to himself, knowing that Zatanna held the same maternal urges and desire, but was just being quieter about it. </p><p> </p><p>Dinah makes to struggle out of his grip but he holds her tight. The tears running down her cheeks, all the more obvious due to the tracks they leave in her fur, evident. “Dinah, listen to me” he says imploringly. “Listen. I need you, and I need you strong. I love you, I love you all so much and I desperately want to” he says, calming the struggling she bat with the truth of his words. “As soon as Diana is no longer a threat, I’m going to take you and Zee into the cave where we won’t leave until you’re pregnant. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She is quiet, but the slight smile that graces the corner of her lips gives it away. She moves back up, kissing the male deeply. “We kill Diana, and all over?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to kill Diana for you?” he asks, fully intending to do so if the blonde wanted him too. She looks down and shakes her head. “No. Diana is...friend. She make good mate for you” she says, knowing that it was the truth. ‘Our children will be even more protected with the Amazon around’ her mind says. Vic smiles and holds her close. “Wrap your wings around me” he orders, something she does quickly though confusedly. He nuzzles her before taking off, her grip keeping her on him. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to carry my wife” he teases, soaring over a panicked Gotham. Soon it would quiet down, leaving them the masters of their domain. It would be the perfect home.</p><p> </p><p>‘Our perfect home’ she thinks, nuzzling against the man and closing her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Flight of the Amazon and Bat Cave Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana abandons the fight, rushing to defend the Amazon home island and her sisters from the now seemingly unbeatable Man Bat onslaught, while Question receives a message from an old flame, forcing his mates to make a decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Justice League Headquarters, Metropolis, on day after the fall of Gotham City</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Diana usually did all she could to avoid alcohol, finding it to be an overall repellant habit. She felt the urge to drink now however, and finally understood the despair that others had felt to bring them to such a point. In her hands were reports that bore nothing but bad news. The worst of news.</p><p> </p><p>The League had been cut in half, once again, with most other heroes ignoring their call to arms and either running off world, or trying to engage the creatures on their own. “Hera help us” she says to herself, despondent over the selfishness that dwelt in the hearts of man. </p><p> </p><p>“Moping will not solve our problems Diana” J’onn says, entering the room, his voice tinged with disappointment. The Amazon suddenly feels a surge of rage within her, and she stands, pointing an accusing finger at the martian. “It was YOU who told me to stay out of the line of fire” she says, advancing on the green man. “It was YOU who said I was too important to risk. Now look at us, look at the world J’onn” she says, gesturing around her to the computer screens, all filled with visions of destruction, mayhem and death. </p><p> </p><p>“Hub city is gone” he says quietly, turning his head and looking down at himself. Diana remains silent, her rage dropping away at the news. “How?” she asks, feeling her strength ebbing away even more. “Captain Atom” he says. “He was overwhelmed. Apparently Bane had been infected with the virus. Precious few non infected survivors remained in the city at the time and the Captain decided to try and cut off the source of the infection with his death”.</p><p> </p><p>“So I assume nothing remains of the city?” she asks, knowing the answer deep in her heart. “You are correct. Shazam has also...disappeared. Atom split off from him after you sent them to Central city. We have no confirmed reports, but we belive Billy is gone too”.</p><p> </p><p>The room is quiet, neither speaking to one another as the news sinks in. “And Black Lightning and Dr. Light?” she asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Dead as well, though we aren’t sure about Kimiyo. The military reported the position of the crashed Javelin to me, though they only had time to see one body before the creatures forced them to retreat. Gotham has fallen Diana”.</p><p> </p><p>The Amazon closes her eyes, ruminating on that sentence. “What are we going to do?” he asks, looking to her for guidance. “WE are not doing anything J’onn” she says, turning and moving back towards the computers, flicking them off. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean that the League is gone. You were right in a way J’onn. I can’t risk myself falling to these beasts” she says, looking at her friend over her shoulder. “I am going back to Themyscira” she says, the green man nodding. “Of course. We shall be safe to plan our next move...wait...I sense...you are abandoning us” he says accusingly, his voice surprisingly neutral.</p><p> </p><p>Diana nods. “I suppose you could phrase it like that” she says, making to leave. J’onn grasps her by the arm, holding her back. “You can’t…” he says helplessly, the fear palpable in his eyes. She shrugs his arm off and shakes her head, trying to bit back the tears. “It’s hopeless J’onn” she says. “Clark and Bruce are gone. Most of the League is gone. Our former friends are now eating or making us one of them. Cities have fallen. What more is there for us to do?” she asks, anger coloring her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Diana” J’onn begins. “I know you feel responsible for the recent deaths, but you mustn’t abandon your post because…”.</p><p> </p><p>He is cut off by a punch to the stomach, a punch that takes the air immediately out of him. “I AM responsible J’onn!” she shouts. “And that’s why I’m leaving. There is nothing else left to defend. I need to ensure the protection of my sisters and mother, first and foremost. I hope one day you may understand” she says, moving towards the exit as J’onn rises from the ground.<br/><br/>She is gone, leaving the Martian alone in the makeshift headquarters. ‘The last stand of the league’ he thinks, looking around the empty meeting room. ‘And it wasn’t even a fight’ he thinks, sorrowfully giving into his own despair. ‘The titans! Perhaps the titans can help?’ he asks, trying to remain calm and think through the issue rationally. He moves towards the radio, hoping to raise the teenaged superheroes, all the while feeling that it was already too late. </p><p> </p><p>‘If Diana has lost faith, what of the rest of them?’ he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>The Batcave, Gotham City</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Vic, Dinah” a voice teases against his ear, causing his eyes to shoot open. Vic finds himself staring up at Barbara, who saucily winks at him. She was wearing nothing but a robe, her hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head. “You got in late” she whispers lovingly, looking at the sleeping blonde in her mate’s arms. Dinah doesn’t stir, her head laying on the male’s chest, her fingers entwined between his. He can’t help himself, and he leans down, kissing her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly begins to extricate herself, taking her by the waist and moving her upwards, replacing his chest with some pillows that they had brought down from the manor. She moves slightly, pressing her head against the pillows, but detects a difference with her sense of smell. “Vic?” she asks tiredly, her body pushing through the hay he had placed down on the floor as their bedding.<br/><br/>“I’m right here Dinah. I just need to go and talk with Barbara for a little bit” he says, pulling the blanket upwards and covering the woman. She twists again, pushing the fabric off of her and exposing one of her bare breasts. “Hmmm..tell her to lay down and talk with you here” she says, still half asleep and with her eyes closed.<br/><br/>Vic smiles, enjoying the protests of his blonde mate immensely. He fixes the blanket, leaning down once more to nuzzle her. “I can’t sweetie. But you get some more sleep my little songbird. Alright?” he asks, drawing a gentle nod from the now lightly snoring she bat. “I love you” she whispers. “I love you too” he says back, standing up and stretching, exposing his nude form to Barbara who eyes him appreciatively. </p><p> </p><p>She follows as he steps out of his and Dinah’s little den, quickly lacing her fingers through his. He turns her around, pulling the robed woman into his chest gently before kissing her. “Hey, easy with the twisting and pulling” she teases, gesturing to her now only slightly curved belly. “How stupid of me to forget” Vic says, reaching down to undo the sash of her robe, moving onto his knees to rub at the woman’s stomach. “Good morning in there” he says lovingly, pressing a kiss against her skin. Barbara smiles, reaching down to run her fingers through her mate’s hair. She shivers, the light nip of the cave getting to her when she didn’t have the protection of her fur. </p><p> </p><p>Vic notices instantly and smiles, kissing her belly once more. “We’ll talk more later” he teases, closing the woman’s robe and tying the sash. Barbara places a hand on her belly and smiles, wrapping her other arm around Vic’s shoulders. “Shayera will start showing soon. Are you gonna kiss her belly as well?” she asks teasingly, causing Vic to chuckle. “You know you all get equal treatment Barb” he says back, caressing the side of her face.</p><p> </p><p>She quirks an eyebrow, appraising the man in front of her. “Well, if you didn’t treat each and every one of us like queens I would have something to say about that” she retorts, leaning in to kiss her mate again before she stops. She tilts her head, looking over Vic’s shoulder. “What?” he asks, craning his own neck to look back as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Just that I’m not the only one who wants their morning kiss” she says, grasping the man’s shoulders and turning him around. At first he only sees a table, undoubtedly that Batman had previously used to sort evidence. Soon enough, his eyes settle on the two heads peaking over it. “Shayera, Zee, come on, you don’t need to hide” he says, smiling as the two blushing women stand and step out from their cover. </p><p> </p><p>“You two were sharing a moment. We didn’t want to interrupt, but now that the cat is out of the bag…” Shayera says, herself wearing a robe. She sways her hips as while she walks toward him, languidly wrapping her arms about his shoulders before pressing her lips fiercely to his. Her tongue neatly invades his mouth, and she pushes herself onto the man suggestively, her leg coming up to press against his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey” Barbara says while laughing, her hands going to her belly jokingly. “Look away sweetheart” she whispers, blushing at the overt display of affection. Shayera laughs, turning her head away and allowing Vic to kiss at the pulse point of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got one aboard too but you don’t see me complaining. Better for them to know just how much their mommies love their daddy” she says, the two straightening but still holding each other tightly. Shayera steps aside and walks back toward a blushing Zatanna, who tried her best to look away. “Come and get your morning kiss Zee” she teases, taking the still nude woman’s hand and pulling her towards a smirking Vic. With one final shove, the magician is in the man’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Vic smiles down at the black haired woman and wraps his arm about her lower back. “Morning gorgeous” he says, Zee finally letting a smile loose as she brushes a strand of hair back behind her ear. “Good morning Vic” she says. “I’d thought you’d forgotten about me” she says half jokingly.<br/><br/>He brings his lips down, pressing them gently against her while bringing his hands up to her face, rubbing her cheeks as the kiss progressed. He releases her, slowly pulling back until until their lips were an inch or so apart. He smiles, leaning in and nuzzling her, a man bat sign of affection. “I’d never forget you Zee” he says lovingly. Zatanna blushes, throwing herself against him tightly, their nude forms pressed together.</p><p> </p><p>It amazes Vic how different his women were from one another, though how easily they seemed to form into camps. Shayera and Barbara were two peas in a pod, flirtatious and open, not afraid of getting what they wanted, while Zatanna and Black Canary were much more reserved, though needier in their own way. He didn’t mind having to approach each one differently. In fact, he relished the challenge. </p><p> </p><p>“A message came in” Barbara says, sitting down at the bat computer, her nimble fingers already working to bring up the prompt. With one final lingering kiss he releases Zatanna, moving over towards the computer. “Who is it from? Who would even know how to send a message to the Batcomputer directly” he asks Barbara, coming up behind her. </p><p> </p><p>The, ‘who left alive’ part, was left unspoken. Barbara pulls up the message and lets the entire group read it, Dinah having come out, tiredly rubbing her eyes. “What’s going on?” she asks, moving up besides Shayera, using her blanket to keep her warm. “We’ve gotten a message. Someone wants to talk to us” Shayera says, quickly filling the woman in. “Ohh, who?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re trying to find out” Zatanna says, her eyes trained on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>The message finally pops up, large enough for the group to read. “Vic, meet me where we had our third date. Helena” it said, and all of the women watched as Vic visibly saddened. Barbara turns in the chair, reaching out to caress his shoulder. “Are you okay?” she asks, receiving momentary silence from Vic. “Yeah”.</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit” Shayera snorts, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms about his midsection. “Who’s Helena?” she asks. “The Huntress. She and Vic used to be together” Dinah says, also moving forward besides Zatanna. “Ohh. Do you...still have feelings for her?” Zatanna asks curiously laying her head in his chest and leaning into him. Vic opens his mouth to answer, wanting to lie, but he can’t and instead the truth tumbles out. “Yes”.</p><p> </p><p>“Soooooo...why did you guys split up?” Barb asks, turning completely in the chair. “Helena was so beautiful” he says, beginning his explanation. “So much better than I deserved and I knew it. Eventually, I wanted better for her than what I could give. A crappy apartment. Lousy food. A absent boyfriend” he admits, tugging at the heart strings of the entire group. “Wellllll” Dinah says, looking at the rest of the group nervously, her own insecurity and jealousy fighting against her urge to do the right thing. ‘Tell him’ her mind whispers. ‘He deserves to know. He’ll love you even more for it’.</p><p> </p><p>“Helena kept loving you Vic” she says, letting it all out in the open. “She just kept asking herself what she did wrong, and kept thinking of ways to try and get you back but, you were dodging her” Dinah says, casting a half critical eye at her mate. “Not the nicest thing to do by the way sweetie” she says, causing the male to look down. “I know. I hated it, but I thought it was the best thing to do for her” he says, trying to explain himself.</p><p> </p><p>Dinah walks towards the computer and leans against it, not minding that her blanket had fallen open and exposed her nude to the rest. “Well, she wasn’t over you, and it looks like she still isn’t” she says, nodding towards the screen. “The question is, what are we going to do about it?”.</p><p> </p><p>“It could be a trap” Zatanna offers up quietly, the idea being shot down by Shayera instantly. “How? It’s just Huntress. No offense to her, but she doesn’t have any powers, and after last night I’m not sure how many heroes are around to actually coordinate a trap”.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara nods. “Yeah. I heard from Wally and Greg. Both took someone. Vig apparently has Kimiyo while Wally, and prepare yourself for this, Wally mated Harley Quinn last night” she says, descending into a fit of giggles, a sentiment soon echoed by the rest of the group. “Ohh no” Zatanna says. “She’s going to really bug the hell out of Beatriz and Tora” Shayera says with a smirk, undoubtedly looking forward to the chaos that was undoubtedly coming to her friend’s life. Vic himself smiles, rolling his eyes at the newfound knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. I told him to find a metahuman, and he finds Harley Quinn instead” he says aloud. “Hey, never underestimate the power of a blonde” Dinah says with a teasing smirk. “And what power is that? And does it work if you don’t have a huge rack like yours?” Shayera asks, elbowing Zee as she stands next to her. The entire group descends into giggles, Barbara sporting a smile herself. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard from my dad this morning. He...stopped by” she says with a smile, eyeing her mate. Vic leans down and wraps his arm around her shoulder. “And what did he say?” he asks. “He was naturally a little peeved at me doing what I did” she explains with a shrug. “But he got over it. He also brought his mates” she says, causing Vic to tilt his head and smirk. “Yeah, he went on a spree last night apparently. I didn’t wanna wake any of you, but he wants to speak with you at some point Vic. They’ve taken up in the GCPD holding cells” she says, taking his hand and caressing it.</p><p> </p><p>Vic nods, kissing her cheek. “Apparently, I’ve got to come clean” he teases. “Who’d he mate with last night?” he asks. “Well, a police officer he worked with, Catwoman and Batwoman” she says, listing them off. “Wow, he really went all out last night” Zatanna says, causing the entire room to look at her. “What?” she asks curiously. “Nothing. Just the fact that you made a comment about the two backed monster without blushing” Shayera clarifies.</p><p> </p><p>The laughter dies down after a few moments, leaving the group in a comfortable silence. Shayera breaks it. “So, are you going to mate Helena then?” she asks curiously. The whole group waits on his answer, Vic’s mind going over the idea. ‘Another mate? You truly are becoming THE alpha male’ his mind whispers before turning back to Helena, their sweet nothings and her passion filled kisses. “I for one don’t mind it” Barbara says with a smile. “Hell, Vic hasn’t stopped being the perfect mate to me and there’s three others. I don’t mind adding two more in all honesty. When this is all over, we’ll all have more than enough time with our mate anyways. Not like there’ll be anything else to do” she teases. </p><p> </p><p>Shayera nods, already in instant agreement. “No offense to anyone here, but I know that I have what it takes to keep Vic coming back to me” she teases, blowing him a kiss. Dinah looks more reserved, though her mind was fixated on other things that make the case for such an action. “Helena is my best friend, as much as I hate to admit it sometimes” she says jokingly. She looks up at Vic and smiles. “It’s clear you still love her as well. This was forced upon you as much as anyone else” she reasons. “And it’s clear you love me. If this wasn’t the best relationship I’ve ever had” she says warningly. “I’d be taking your head off right now”. </p><p> </p><p>Silence descends on the group once more, each waiting for Dinah’s final word. “I say go ahead. One condition though lover” she teases, marching forward and laying on his chest. “As soon as things calm down, and we have time for ourselves, you and I are going into our den, and we aren’t leaving until I have a pup in me. You understand?” she asks, smiling widely as Vic leans into her neck, suckling her pulse point and groping her breast as he does. She moans, her mouth opening and her tongue lolling out, her body feeling as if it was on fire.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a promise I can happily make” he says, continuing his amorous assault on the blonde. “Geez, I’ll have what she’s having” Shayera says. Vic releases Dinah, his hands still on her waist. Vic kisses her one last time and turns, looking towards Zatanna. He releases Canary and moves towards the nervous looking magician. “And what about you Zee?” he asks, placing a hand on her bare waist. “I need your go ahead too” he says. </p><p> </p><p>She thinks for a minute, looking up at the man who’d quickly become so important to her. ‘Too quickly’ her mind whispers. An idea comes to her, and she nods, reaching up to rub his stubbled cheek. “I say go ahead. But I have my own condition” she says with a smile, intriguing the rest of the group instantly. “After you and Dinah are done with your romp, I want you in my den for a few days” she teases. “I want to get to know you better Vic, and I want you to know me. I love you already, I truly do. This all happened so quickly though” she says, wanting that more than anything else. </p><p> </p><p>He nods, a smile splitting his face before he captures her lips with his own. The kiss is gentle, loving and soft, his tongue probing her lips and asking for her permission. It is a permission that is quickly given. The kiss goes on for longer than usual, with Vic’s hands travelling upwards to cup Zatanna’s breasts, lavishing attention on her mounds. She moans into his mouth, her lack of control over her lust manifesting in the changes she undergoes. Her nose flattens, and her fangs grow quickly, her body slowly becoming furred as the contact increases between the two. </p><p> </p><p>“You two should cool it before you end up making pups right here with  all of us watching” Shayera says, herself becoming a little hot and bothered by the scene in front of her. The two seperate, Zee sporting a heavy blush that covers her entire face. She reaches up, feeling how her own features have changed before looking away. She is stopped by Vic’s hand on her wrist. “Don’t, you look beautiful” he says, rubbing at her now much longer and pointed ears. It was undoubtedly the physical attribute that set Zee apart the most. Her ears were the largest of the group, and Vic loved to touch them and caress them.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” he says, turning back to the rest. “It’s settled. I’ll go meet with Helena tonight….well, in a little bit” he says, noticing the time. ‘Forgot that I’m nocturnal now’ he thinks with a smile. “Barbara, are the plans you made still on?” he asks, the redhead nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“They are. Ivy has agreed to meet us at the Gotham Gardens. She is interested in our plans to turn Gotham back to its natural state” she says, causing Vic to smile. “Great, great”.</p><p> </p><p>They’d planned this before coming to Gotham. With the death of so many people, and the turning of others, food would run out quickly. Mixed with the evacuation, Gotham was abandoned. It was almost frightening, how quickly they were able to consolidate their hold on the city. They knew they’d need food though, and the best way to do that was by letting Gotham turn into a forest again. They had already released many wild animals from zoos and such, the intent being to let them breed and multiply, only to be preyed upon later. Ivy was going to help with that. </p><p> </p><p>He smirks at how easy it was to fool the woman into believing they just wanted her help and nothing else. “Is Wally ready?” he asks Barb. The woman nods and gestures towards Shayera. “Yup, though you’d be better off asking the local Wally tamer” she says, reminding everyone of how Shayera had to walk the speedster through his changes. The Thanagarian rolls her eyes, crossing her arms under her breasts. “He’ll be ready. Dinah and I are going to talk to her, and while she’s distracted Wally will zip in and give her the old honeymoon treatment” she says. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to go Shayera?” Zee asks, stepping forward and placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder, her eyes gesturing down towards the woman’s stomach. “I can take care of this with her you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Zatanna had quickly taken to mothering the two pregnant women, looking out for them and worrying for their safety the whole time. Shayera, surprisingly, had responded to it very warmly from the get go, while Barbara was much more resistant to being hawked over by the magician. “I’ll be fine Zee” she says, hugging the dark haired woman. “Dinah will be there to look after me, and so will Wally, Ice, Fire and...ohh god, Harley Quinn too I guess” she says with a fake grimace. </p><p> </p><p>“Plus, I’m pretty sure Vig and his two will be there as well” Barbara offers. “Ohhh so Super protection then” Dinah offers up. “Great. It’ll be fun. Also, are we sure we want Ivy on the team? I mean, she is a criminal”.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t a matter of want” Vic says. “But a matter of need. Besides, Wally will make sure she behaves”.</p><p> </p><p>Silence once more descends upon the group, all mentally preparing themselves for the final step. “The League is gone by the way” Barbara says, pulling up something on the computer. “Diana fled to...wherever. J’onn disappeared while looking for the Titans. Though I’m pretty sure I know what happened” she adds, bringing up a picture taken by a security camera in Jump city.</p><p> </p><p>It showed a large man bat creature, or rather a group of them. One male, three females. It didn’t take long to piece together who they were. “Looks like Deathstroke finally beat the titans” Vic says, picking out Raven, Starfire and Bumblebee. It was easy enough to pick them out by the powers they were using, the camera man who had taken the picture undoubtedly having been killed soon after. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure how I feel about that” Shayera says. “Deathstroke being like us”. Her eyes move to Vic, waiting for his input. “He’ll be tough to beat” Dinah says with a shrug. “But we’ll do it if we need to” she says, not exactly excited about taking down the younger women too. “We won’t need to” Vic begins. “He’ll stick to the West Coast, hopefully” he says. “That’s not all” Barbara says. “Apparently, Deadshot is one of us too. He killed half of the Suicide Squad before icing Waller” Barb says, pulling up the footage from Belle Reeve. “Apparently, Killer Frost, Cheetah and Katana are with him. They’re positioning themselves to take Metropolis I would guess” she says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well they can have it” Dinah says, causing all the others to look at her askance. “What? It’s too bright” she says in explanation. </p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may” Barbara starts, being the voice of reason as usual. “Are we really okay with letting these supervillains run around? I mean...we have fought them all...countless times” she says. “That was the past. Now? We’re on the same side. Remember, we can’t just keep this as just us” Shayera says. “We need to replace mankind, and we need numbers for that. Like it or not, we’re in this together. Unless they try and take Gotham we shouldn’t have any issues with them”.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough” Dinah says, letting the issue drop. “So, are we all clear for tonight?” Shayera asks, interrupted by a red blur that suddenly rushes into the cave. “Morning ladies. Vic. Just zipped over to make sure everything was on schedule. We’re meeting Ivy soon” Wally says, wearing on a pair of threadbare pants. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s six o’clock at night Wally. Hardly morning, but yeah, we’re ready” Vic says, crossing his arms and staring the man down. “What?” he asks. Vic sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What powers does Harley Quinn have?” he asks tiredly, causing the man to sheepishly look away. “Well, don’t underestimate insanity. And she makes me laugh” he says, trying to make up a good case. Vic shushes him, putting his hand up. “Whatever, forget I mentioned anything. Listen, I’m trusting you with two of my wives tonight. Alright? Make sure you just get Ivy on board alright? Just...please don’t mess this up. I know that sounds awful but you have a track record…”.</p><p> </p><p>Wally nods, putting his hands up in acquiescence. “I know Vic. I know. I’m not the brightest guy in the bunch, but the last thing I’d do is let someone hurt Shayera or Dinah. Honestly, I feel like they’re sisters to me alright? And the thought of being an uncle excites me too. You can trust me Vic”.</p><p> </p><p>The Question nods, smiling at his friend. “I know I can. Just wanted to reiterate the fact” he says, the speedster nodding once more before rushing out of the cave, leaving no evidence that he’d even been there. “What are you planning on doing tonight Barb?” Vic asks, turning towards the woman. “I’ll be visiting dad and my step mothers I guess” she says, smirking at the thought of Selina Kyle and Kathy Kane telling her to eat her vegetables. </p><p> </p><p>“Your dad really went on a bender last night hmm?” Vic asks teasingly, rubbing the woman’s shoulders. “And two women who...well, normally aren’t into men” he says, referencing Renee Montoya and Kathy Kane. Barbara turns her head and squints, appraising her mate. “How did you know...you know what, don’t say it, never min…”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m the Question” he says, cutting her off. What made it all the more humorous was the fact that Dinah, Shayera and Zee had said, “because he’s the Question” at the same time. The group descends into open laughter, all enjoying the common ground and easy fit that they had achieved together. The jealousies and fears melted away, replaced by a contented faith in their love, romantic and sisterly.<br/><br/>“Pffft, that was ridiculous” Barbara teases, looking up at Vic. “Zee is coming with you right?” he asks, wanting to further ensure her safety. “Yes she is lover. I’m going to see my dad. I’m safe. Stop worrying” she teases, watching as he leans over her to caress her stomach, his eyes cast towards Shayera. “Might as well tell me to stop breathing” he says, meaning every word of it. </p><p> </p><p>All of his mates swooned at the sight and the sentiment, eager for their own period of special doting from their mate. </p><p> </p><p>Barbara smiles, tapping Vic on the shoulder. “I love you. More than you’ll ever know. Now go out there and collect our second to last sister”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Family Completed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poison Ivy meets with Dinah and Shayera, while Vic mends things with Helena.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Gotham Gardens, A Little While Later</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this place has really been let go” Shayera says, walking alongside Dinah into the atrium. “Nah, probably the exact opposite in Ivy’s opinion. Just the right amount of foliage or maybe not enough” she says, looking around at just how many budding flowers and trees there were in the building now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Gotham Gardens had always had a diverse selection of fauna and foliage for the public to look at, providing a nice contrast with the endless concrete and graffiti that stretched for miles outside of the Garden’s walls. But then they’d been constrained to exhibits, fenced off and sequestered behind railings that pointed out the public walkways. Now? There was no such thing as “fenced off”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trees grew wherever they wanted, reaching marvelous heights and crashing through the glass ceiling of the dome like structure. Vines wrapped around columns and grass carpeted the floor, leaving no trace of the concrete or pavement that had been in some spots prior to the fall of Gotham. It was a beautiful sight, punctuated by the bright colors of flowers budding everywhere. Even the scent was beautiful, even more so for the much more acute noses of the she bats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to admit it, but maybe Ivy was right this whole time” Dinah says with a smile. “This is beautiful! The whole Earth should go back to this” she exclaims excitedly. Shayera can’t help but agree, loving the darkness that prevails under the canopy of the trees. It was cool as well, giving her a slight chill that felt good against her skin. If they weren’t going to meet Ivy, she’d strip out of her robe and experience it as nature intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. I can’t wait to take our babies here for them to roam and play” she says excitedly, motherhood being the most beautiful prospect to her. “We’ll be taking a whole horde of them” Dinah says, fake exasperatedly, though her mind is fixated on the little blonde pups that would inevitably be part of that group. “Yeah, but it’ll be OUR horde Di. I can’t wait to see how Vic is with our pups” she says, rubbing her belly again. She wasn’t showing, not yet, but soon. “Me neither. I hope it comes soon” she says, meaning every word. She keeps looking around, shocked by the increasing levels of beauty around her. “Again, I can’t help it, but that eco bitch was right” she says, reiterating her point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you Canary. I’m glad you finally see reason” a voice calls, stopping the two in their tracks. They had just entered a clearing, a thin patch in the overwhelming forest, though this clearing was filled with roses. They’re able to pinpoint the source of the sound quick enough though, both of their eyes settling as the woman they were looking for is lowered from above, a trio of large vines wrapped around her doing the job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bit too late for humanity though isn’t it?” the slightly green skinned woman chuckles. “Not that I mind. Was never a fan” she teases, caressing the vines as they bring her to ground level. She steps off languidly, every step of hers designed to naturally seduce. The vines quickly retreat, though both knew that more undoubtedly waited, ready to defend their mistress if a wrong move was made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We figured” Dinah says, having never liked the woman to begin with. Ivy just smiles, appraising the two women. “Hmm, Hawkgirl and Black Canary. Former Justice League and now….well, something much different” she teases, stepping forward and stopping a few feet in front of them. “What do you want?” she asks, cutting right to the point. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Same thing as you I guess. We want Gotham, and eventually the world, to be one giant forest. You still want that as well right?” Shayera asks teasingly, trying to keep her eyes from searching out the rest of their group, undoubtedly hiding amongst the brush or looking in on them from the ceiling. “Ohh? And why do I need you for that?” she asks. “I was going to do it anyway, but why would you want to seek me out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we want to be partners on this” Dinah says, quickly coming up with a cover. “We don’t want you deciding that we’re a threat to the ecosystem when all we want to do is be a part of it” she says. Ivy quirks an eyebrow, confusion setting on her face. “Are you going to dump pollutants into the streams and rivers? Or cut down trees to make way for factories?” she asks curiously. Dinah and Shayera look at each other and shrug their shoulders, turning back to the woman. “No. Why would we need to?” Dinah asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll have no issues with one another” she says, throwing her hair over her shoulder. “I don’t have any concern for the animals that want to live under the trees, you included. I only care about the green. So, if that’s all…” she says, turning to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s then that the signal goes out, a light flickered from outside of the glass domed ceiling. Dinah smiles, knowing that it had to be Kimiyo. She hadn’t known the woman very well, and she hadn’t seen her since she’d been turned, but she was still happy to know she was there. It was the signal, for her to turn and put Ivy down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you see Ivy, it isn’t all” she says with a smile, rushing forward and springing into the air, her wings sprouting out and allowing her to take flight before she crashes down on the woman. She screeches, her sonic scream coming in handy as she pushes the green skinned woman back. Ivy covers her ears, shouting in pain as the blonde creature swirls about her. A vine reaches out, grasping Dinah’s ankle and pulling her to the ground, another wrapping about her mouth to prevent any further uses of her power. “You bitch” Ivy says, reeling in pain from the ringing in her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shayera is about to step forward, her ring glowing green with the force of her will before she is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. “Wait” Kimiyo says, keeping her in place. The Asian woman was nude except for a small loincloth about her groin. She gestures upward, pointing at the ceiling as Kara, now in she bat form, blasts through the glass and careens downward towards the villainess. “Let us handle it alright?” she asks, showing a surprising concern for the Thanagarian woman. At that exact moment, another man bat joins the fray, a male who had to be Greg. Shayera stood down, knowing that she wouldn’t help the situation any more than it was already being helped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wally should be here any min..” Kimiyo says before being silenced by a breeze blowing right past her. “Minute” she finishes with a smile, watching as Kara cuts through the vines with her lazer vision. “Are you alright Di?” Shayera calls out, worried for her sister mate. The blonde gags and chokes, finally able to breath as the vines that were constricting her are destroyed. “Yes” she chirps out, still on her clawed hands and knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns, watching as a confused and frightened Ivy is lifted up from behind, her panties being torn in the process as her unitard is slit up the middle, leaving her nude. A reddish manbat was behind her, holding her up by her waist as his erect member pressed against her nether regions. Shayera can’t help but smile at seeing the lustful expression overtake the woman’s face, the Lumpar pheromones working wonders. She snaps out of it quickly however, looking at the group now assembled before her. “No...please” she begs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it feel from the other side Ivy?” Shayera calls out teasingly, watching as Wally begins to thrust into the woman, his head spreading her labia with stereotypical quickness, thrusting into the eco terrorist and causing her to shout out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Yeah, he’s always a bit too quick ain’t he?” a voice says from beside the two women. Both turn to see Harley Quinn, naked as the day she was born, standing beside them. “Stuck it in the wrong hole on the first try. Boy ohh boy did I struggle. Nowhere near as much as Red though” she says with a frown. “Red sweetie! Harley’s right here, stop fighting it! It really is the bestest thing ever. And Wally! I love ya sweetie!” she calls out again, easily excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh...right. I’d forgotten about you” Shayera says absentmindedly. She really wasn’t sure why the woman had been turned, but undoubtedly Wally had been attracted to her large breasts and wide hips. “Welllllll get used to me being around wingy” she teases, blowing a raspberry at the woman. “Besides, you might need yourself a baby sitter one day, and until me and Wally start popping them out left and right, I volunteers myself” she says, snapping off a salute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimiyo chuckles, hiding the action behind her hand as Shayera glares at the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why on Earth would I trust you to watch my pups when not only am I always going to be near them, Vic is going to be near them and I’ll have five other women who will love them just as much as I do to watch them?” she asks, genuinely exasperated by the woman’s suggestion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I make kids laugh” she says, looking over to watch as Ivy’s teeth begin to fall out, elongated canines replacing them while her feet shift and change as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Vic would be mad if I killed her?” Shayera asks a slightly winded Dinah who had walked up to her side. She was still in her Lumpar form, and Shayera begins to rub and scratch her ears. “Are you okay sweetie?” she asks, hugging her close. “I don’t like vines much” the blonde she bat says, nuzzling into the woman. “And Vic wouldn’t like it one bit, because Wally would complain” she says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya hear? You’re stuck with me AND red now. Play dates and girl’s nights all around” the excitable blonde shouts, twirling about jumping. Shayera looks to Dinah and shakes her head. “Hopefully, there’ll be enough kids in our clan that they won’t have to worry about making friends” she says, Dinah nodding solemnly back at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>On Top of the Gotham Gazette Building</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She waited, right where she had told him she would be. The past few weeks hadn’t been easy. With mankind getting trounced at every corner by the man bats, and Gotham falling completely she had precious little time to keep up events. She knew that the League was gone, Diana having fled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned to herself, thinking of how J’onn J’onzz had valiantly fallen on live television. He’d been trying to beat a whole horde of them, though as usual he held himself back from using his full power. In the end, he was beaten down and eaten, picked straight down to the bones. She was sure that even the marrow had been picked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, most Gothamites that remained in the city moved into the subway tunnels. They stayed there, only coming out during the day. It didn’t help. They still got picked off, some of the more brave man bats going into the tunnels to get a tasty morsel. She had heard that Kara was in the city and absent mindedly wondered why the Kryptonian female hadn’t just vaporized all of them immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speculation didn’t do much for her however, and she lets the thoughts die away in her mind. She was dressed in her costume, her crossbow in her hand in case trouble decided to show up. ‘Hmmph, you invited the head troublemaker here didn’t you?’ she asks herself, remembering how this had all started with Vic’s infection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Helena” a voice says from behind her, startling the woman. She quickly calms herself however, knowing who it was by the tone and sound of his voice. How many times had she heard that very same name whispered in her ear? She had never thought much of her name before she met the man, but from his lips? It was the most beautiful word ever spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So glad you didn’t forget” she thinks, turning to stare at the man who for once wasn’t wearing his mask. In fact, he wasn’t wearing much of anything. Just a torn and ragged pair of pants. Her eyes roved hungrily over his body, enjoying how toned he was, though she did notice an increase in body hair. “I never could” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could’ve fooled me” she says angrily, her thoughts turning back to how their relationship had ended. Her crossbow is in her hand, something that Vic notices instantly. He gestures to it with his chin. “Are you going to kill me?” he asks, almost sounding disinterested. He probably was. ‘He knows I wouldn’t be quick enough’ she thinks with a smile. ‘My Q always knows’. She throws the weapon onto the roof, watching is skid halfway across. “No” she says evenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, moving his eyes away from the weapon and back towards the woman, an intensity in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before. “Why did you call me Helena?” he asks, wanting to get to the crux of the matter. She didn’t know it, but it hurt him to look at her. He wanted to rush forward and take her at that very moment, his instincts crying out for it. But his human half kept him back. ‘I never stopped loving her’ he reminds himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I….I don’t know” she admits sheepishly, moving her arms up to rub at themselves and looking away. “I guess a lot of reasons. Some smarter than others. Then again, the world is ending. Not that you need me to tell you that” she says with an accusing gaze. He shrugs, walking up besides her and looking out over the abandoned city, knowing that neither would harm the other. “I can’t help it you know? It all kind of just...happened” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helena shrugs. “I kind of figured. I was going to try and convince you to stop but, well, it’s too late isn’t it? Humanity is done” she says. He nods gravely, resisting the urge to gather the italian woman into his arms. “No. I mean, as it was I guess. But there’s a future. A better one. I know it’s a lot of pain right now, but at the end of the tunnel? I know it’ll get better. No more war, no more over crowding. Humanity destroyed itself a long time ago. We just didn’t know it yet”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really believe that don’t you?” she asks, letting him move up besides her. “I do. I think I always did. Didn’t have the guts to admit it until recently” he says, already tired of talking about the reasons and philosophy behind why he was doing what he was doing. He was tired of talking about that, and he knew that she wasn’t here to ask about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you leave me?” she asks quietly. “Just one day, you stopped talking to me. Sent me a message that it was over and moved out. I...goddamn you”. She turns away from him and he can tell that she had begun to cry. The way her shoulders shook gave it away. The thought made him want to explode and he throws himself forward, wrapping his arms around her. She turns, fighting like a hellcat to get out and managing to slug him in the face with her gloved fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vafancullo!” she shouted in italian, keeping up the barrage and pushing him back step by step. He lets her, his body able to absorb the punches easily. He sees her tears brimming over her mask, and finally stops her, catching her wrists in his hands and letting her struggle. She moves to kick him, something he stops by pushing her back against the ledge and moving his body forward until they were flush against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She keeps struggling, though Vic doesn’t let go. “I left because you deserved better and you knew it” he says openly, feeling the excuse to be rather pathetic, even if it was the god’s honest truth. “Don’t give me that bullshi..” she begins, crying even harder. “It’s not Helena” he says, bringing his hand up to rub her cheek with his finger, wiping one of the tears away. “I looked at you, and then I looked at me. I saw how beautiful you were and I knew the kind of life you wanted. Family means the world to you” he says with a smile. “I know how much you wanted kids too. I saw with how you’d act towards your students. And I wanted it. I wanted it more than I ever wanted anything”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But with the conspiracy, and the dangers that it posed? I knew I couldn’t pull you into all of that. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I opened up to you, and I only felt safe around you. I felt...well, I felt like a man. Not the outcast. When I was with you, none of it mattered”. She looks up at him, hanging on every word. “But that was the problem. It did matter. And it all came crashing in so soon and I just knew that I couldn’t protect you so...I let you go”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s quiet, her face scrutinizing the man’s for any evidence of a lie. “That’s the thing Vic” she begins, bringing her hand up to his face, having been freed when he wiped away her tears. “You didn’t let me go babydoll. You pushed me away. If you had let me decide, I would’ve told you myself what I thought of your dumb thoughts”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you have stayed?” he asks, involuntarily moving closer to her. Her breath hitches but she doesn’t push him away. “Yes. You’re an idiota but...you were mine” she says. “Is it still past tense?” he asks, waiting for her to answer. “No…” she responds, leaning up to press her lips against his, her arms going around his shoulders while he picks her up, placing her rear end on the edge. “I was hoping..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hoping what?” she asks, a biting edge in her voice. “That I would join your harem?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not...like that though the word term technically fits” he says, feeling uncomfortable with his family condition. “Uhh hmm. Having a bunch of women around you to make love to you whenever you want isn’t a harem” she teases, quirking an eyebrow. “Well, it’s not exactly all one way you know” he defends, loving the easy rapport that still existed between the both of them. “I...love them just as much as they love me”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh” she says, trying to hide the hurt she felt. “So, does that mean how you felt for me is past tense?” she asks. He takes both sides of the woman’s face in his hands and smiles, leaning in to press his lips against hers again. It was soft, as far as kisses go, but filled with his desire for her in a physical way that she hadn’t felt for a very long time. He releases her, but remains close, their breath tickling against the other’s skin and mingling. “Not in the slightest” he says, a possessive edge to his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She gasps a bit, noticing how his face had changed and he turns away, knowing that his excitement caused him to change. “Sorry” he says, his voice being much more guttural than it was before. She smiles and turns his face back towards her, looking into the now flat and flaring features. “Don’t be. It’s kind of cute. In a...bloodsucking creature of the night kind of way” she says, her hand moving down to his chest and rubbing him. “I should get used to it as well. I want to wake up to that face for the rest of my life” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s silent for a moment, his smile growing as he stares down at the woman. “Are you sure?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helena nods, a nervous smile gracing her lips. “I love you Vic, and even if I have to share you, you’re mine. And if it’s really the end of how things were, I think I’d rather spend it with you and the others than sitting around in an old subway tunnel waiting to die” she says with a smile. He smiles right back, pulling her even closer and kissing along her jawline, moving to her neck and finding her pulse point. ‘Just like she loved back then’ he thinks, receiving the same mewing affection as he was given when he had done this before. “Should I be worried about having a vampire so close to my neck?” she teases, rubbing the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles against her which causes a very pleasurable sensation to move up and down her spine. “Ohh, you can’t use that word. It’s our word” he jokes, causing Helena to laugh. “You’re different, but in a good way” she teases. “Your flirting has gotten better at least” she teases, remembering the famous “orange socks” incident. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I guess I’m just a little bit more confident” he teases, bringing his hands down to her ass, squeezing her through her costume. “Being around so many woman has had that effect on me” he teases. She rolls her eyes and bites her lip, holding back the moans that threaten to escape her mouth. “Who else did you get then mr suave?” she asks, her own hands roving over his body, which begins to change under her touch. “Well, Barbara, she happened by accident. Instinct I guess. But she’s been with me every step of the way. Shayera, Dinah and Zee came along a little later. Then...there’s you” he says, phrasing the sentence in such a way as to make her tremble in desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will it...will it hurt?” she asks, watching as his fangs elongate. “A little” he says honestly. But as soon as that’s passed? Well, the rest of our lives will be dedicated to making it better” he says, wondering what the woman in front of him would choose. She smiles, a light playful smile while she reaches up and removes her mask. He kisses her cheek, turning her neck to the side. “Let’s get the painful part out of the way, so I can show you exactly why you need me back”. Vic smiles and leans in, his fangs poised against her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scream of pain echoes through the night, cascading down over the empty concrete valleys of Gotham city’s streets. It wasn’t long lasting, but the ecstatic chirps and screeches were, going on long into the night as other man bats hunted, for food and mates both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic had Helena back, and everything felt complete.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gotham Reclaimed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gotham has fallen into it's natural state, and Zatanna has successfully ended her search.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Gotham City, One Year Later</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an incredibly large amount of cover now that the streets of Gotham were empty, or rather mostly empty. Some cars still remained abandoned, rotting and slowly rusting in the streets. Dead leaves littered the ground, skittering to and fro with the wind while trees and grass had begun to grow up between the concrete and asphalt. The fauna growth had been much more than what was usual after one year of sitting, though anyone with a brain could tell you exactly why that was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was just starting to set, the shadows cast by the towering structures growing more and more. It was cause for panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three men advance quickly, moving from car to car and hoping to keep as much of their bodies covered while still moving forward. “Come on! We need to get to the tunnels” one of them whispers harshly, knowing that it was practically pointless to keep his voice down. “What does it look like we’re trying to do John?” one of the men returns harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasting time. They’re going to be awake soon” the other man warns, un-shouldering his rifle and clicking the safety off, nervously scanning the skies. “Who says they aren’t already? It’s dark enough between these buil…” one of them says before a dark shape descends upon him and wraps about his body, taking off into the sky and disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. “Shit! Where the fuck is it?” the leader asks, his friend saddling up to his side and hoping that their close proximity to one another would mean that they were safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! It happened so fast! Just a goddamn blur” he says in response, letting off a quick burst of automatic fire at a shadow he sees creeping around an abandoned fuel truck. “Stop you idiot!” his friend chastises before disappearing in an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” the survivor shouts, looking about and turning this way and that, beads of sweat running down the entirety of his face as he desperately looks for a way out. “Fuck this” he says to himself, making to run for an alley. He knows from experience that this alley leads to the sewers, and the sewers meant safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mostly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was still Killer Croc to worry about but the panicked man had no time to think about that at the moment. He begins to run, his heavy boots impacting noisily against the concrete. He knew he wasn’t being stealthy. He also knew that it didn’t matter at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They already knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a few more feet. Just a few more” he says to himself, watching as the dark opening beckons him forward, a promise of safety. He can’t help but smile, feeling that he had survived yet another day. One more Gothamite that didn’t die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hopes are dashed as quickly as the figure that darts from the opening can move, and the last sight that the man sees is the downward slashing of claws across his face. The pain shoots throughout his whole body, and the impact sends him to the ground. It takes a moment for it all to come to him, but he can already feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was ripped wide open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brings his hand upwards, feeling the flap of sagging flesh and gore that hung freely on the right sight of his, a few strands barely keeping it attached. ‘I can’t see! I can’t see’ he thinks in a panic, desperate to find the source of why his vision had gone black. His eye was hanging out of the socket, though he couldn’t tell that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He now had to rely on sound, and sound alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears the screeching first, coming closer and closer and his heart turns cold. “Please...no!” he says, reaching his arms up to block a final blow that he couldn’t see but knew was coming. Those turned out to be his last words, and his pain is forever ended as the Man-Bat separates his head from his body, ending his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature sits back on its haunches and lets out a screech of victory, signalling to any other creatures in the area that his hunt had been successful. “That never gets old” a gruff voice interrupts, and Vic sniffs the air, instantly knowing who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it doesn’t. Good hunting tonight Wally?” he asks, wondering about the man that the red man bat had snatched up. He sees the speedster sitting on top of a car, his wings splayed out in an attempt to stretch them. “Uhh hmm. Though Greg’s was better. He got the fattest one” he says, gesturing towards another approaching manbat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is getting too easy partners” he says, somehow keeping his distinctive drawl even to this day. “Hmm, well they’re dwindling in number. We’ve had to go out farther and farther to find them, and the ones still in the city aren’t the choicest of meats” Vic says in acknowledgement, picking up the headless body and dragging it out of the alley way entrance, wanting to get it ready to transport. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonder if the other clans are having this problem” Wally ponders aloud. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Metropolis is already picked clean apparently” Vic says, having heard the news from the tech savvy Barbara who kept in close contact with the others. “Central City and Star City too. Pretty sure Jump can be put in that category as well”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was slowly becoming a problem for the nascent manbat population, though the issue was less protracted in Gotham where they had the foresight to prepare a secondary food source. “Should’ve known they’d run out eventually. Just hope they don’t reckon on coming here and taking ours” Greg says, his voice promising violence if such a thing happens. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Deathstroke was planning on it apparently” Vic supplies, beginning to pick off the excess scavenge that the man he had killed was carrying. “But Starfire dissuaded him. They went North and began hunting the Canadians” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, won’t that like..piss off the rest of the world?” Wally asks worriedly, though it was assuredly not for himself. Vic can’t help but frown, knowing that to be a legitimate worry. In the early days of their seizure of power, the world governments had done everything they could to try and stop them. All for nothing though, as Kara was the ultimate deterrent. She had stopped numerous nuclear missiles and destroyed countless armies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bloodshed was massive, though not in vain. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After all, the meat had been saved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara had then issued an ultimatum to the world. The former United States would be left alone. They wouldn’t act against them, if they weren’t attacked. Initially they had fully meant on abiding by the isolation, but as time went on it became less and less possible. A decision would have to be made, and soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might, but again, we have Kara” Vic says, turning to the dark furred man bat. “Speaking of, how is the new mother doing?” he asks, watching the male smile. “Ohh we’re all just head over heels partner! Cutest little guy ever. Kara hasn’t put the little feller’ down once yet it seems. I rarely get to hold him” he says, faux complaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who does he look like more?” Wally asks, always being curious about such things. “Her definitely. He’s got her fur and her eyes, but he’s got my fangs I’ll tell you that much. Kimiyo is head over heels for him too, though it’s harder  with her expectin’ and all”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few more months right?” Vic asks, throwing off the dead man’s ammo belt, watching as it skitters away under a car. “Yup. She’s so damn high strung, she’s ready to bite my head off one minute and throw me on the floor the next” he says. Wally just laughs. “Same thing with me and Pam right now. It’s actually really hard if I’m honest” he says with a frown. “Who would’ve thought that Poison Ivy would be so emotional while pregnant? Harley won’t leave her side and Beatriz and Tora are both so busy with Ingrid and Paolo. I’m actually really happy to be out hunting nowadays” he says. “At least it gives me some time away with the guys, and they seem to appreciate me more when I come back with food”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh you know they love you to death Wally” Vic chides, looking out at the setting sun which was now so low in the sky that it had almost disappeared. “Pfft, yeah I know. Easy to forget sometimes though. I don’t know how you do it Vic. FIVE women?” he asks, scratching at the steel of the car roof for fun. “Must be driving you crazy” he adds, tearing the vehicle up like a tin can. “Yeah partner, how do you do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic thinks on that for a minute, trying to find a good answer for them. “Well, I guess patience is the key” he says simply, nodding to himself as he realizes that that was just what it was. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Pfft, well, best of luck to you buddy. How’s everything going there? You’re up to how many pups now?” Greg asks while Wally laughs. “Probably another one since we last asked. “Ha ha” Vic retorts dryly, though it takes him a second to remember exactly how many children he had. “Well Barbara has Samantha, and Shayera has Charlie. Dinah and Zee both gave birth within a week of one another, so that’s baby Dinah and Bruce. Helena is still pregnant so all together I have four beautiful pups and one on the way” he says, unable to resist the joy that breaks out on his face at the thought of his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg lets out an incredibly high pitched whistle in either appreciation or shock, possibly a mixture of both. “Damn Vic, you really got to work huh?” he asks teasingly. “More like the women did. I saw how it went over there. Dinah was practically humping him every second of the day” Wally says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was rather frightening to be totally honest” Vic admits, leading to more laughter. “I had Barbara and Shayera moody, while Dinah, Helena and Zee were all trying to get me to put them in the same position, and whenever I’d spend time with Dinah, Barbara would cry and say that I thought she was ugly. When I would come into Barb’s and I’s little den to cuddle and make sure she knew that wasn’t the case, Helena would get angry and kick me out of ours for favoring Barb over her, before she’d cry and ask me to come back” he says, sighing at how frustrating yet amazing the past year had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d never been much of a ladies man you know? So now having to deal with five of the most gorgeous women on the planet? It’s been an adjustment to say the least” Vic admits with a smirk. The other two nod, both in agreement. “I never did thank you Vic but..well, thanks. For bringing me in on this” Wally says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m glad I’m not dead, like Supes and the rest you know? But, I guess it feels like more than that? We have purpose and everyday I wake up just knowing what to do. I don’t have to ask if what I’m doing means anything anymore” he says, Greg nodding alongside of him. “I have four beautiful women that love me, and I love them! I have kids...well...pups, but same thing” the scarlet speedster says, shaking his head rapidly, trying to get back on point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I’m trying to say is, I should hate you, for, destroying the world and stuff, but I don’t. Thanks Vic” he says with a smile while Greg just adds a “ditto”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic is quiet for a minute, but eventually he does look up and accept the thanks. “You’re welcome, though I kind of just winged it on this” he says. Wally bursts out laughing, pointing a clawed hand at the alpha male. “HAHAHA! WINGED IT!” he shouts, falling over the car’s roof and off onto the asphalt, hurting himself. “Oww” they hear from the other side of the car. Greg and Vic share a chuckle at that before turning serious again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is another problem” Greg says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” Vic tries to wave him off, but the other male continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah partner, this is serious. We need more women. Everyone is getting restless. Even here in Gotham. Too many cowboys, not enough ladies, ya hear?” he asks. Vic heard, and he knew. Despite having five of his own wives, the rest of the males were not so lucky. The population was small, only ten or twelve males in Gotham all told, but the female ratio was only double that, with Vic, Wally, Greg and Jim Gordon having fourteen all told. The rest of the males were viciously fighting for the few females that remained, and their nature was forcing them to turn almost rabid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Black Mask, Roman Sionis, had already had to be killed, Helena having sent a crossbow bolt right through his heart when he attempted to assault the Bat Cave and try to claim Vic’s wives for his own. It had been a wakeup call to the issues that were now threatening their new species, but it was another reason to love his wives too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zatanna is working on it” Vic supplies, knowing that to have been the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you mean by that partner?” Vic asks, Wally finally moving up off of the ground with the smile slowly fading from his face at the realization of just how important this situation was. “Diana” Vic explains simply, feeling the fire burst through his body at the mere mention of the Amazon. ‘We still desire her!’ his mind screams, knowing it to be true. “What about her?” asks Wally. “She fled, and we all know where too. Themyscira, an island of warrior women. Prime breeding material just waiting. It would solve the issue completely” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but how do we get there?” Wally asks. “I don’t even remember where it was” Wally says. “Nobody does” Vic supplies. “When she got there something must’ve been done. Hera’s protection was already over the island, so it’s possible that another magically based barrier has been added. That’s why Zatanna volunteered to look for the island but, being a mother comes first, so the others are just going to have to wait” he says with a grimace, meaning every word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. Just hope she makes progress soon” Greg says with a shrug. “Hey, how about your father in law? He’s been real busy huh?” Wally teases, causing Vic to shrug. “Yeah. All three. Selina, Kathy and Renee. He spent three days screeching at me for “doing this to him”. Before you ask, yes those were his exact words” Vic says, letting the other males take that information in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s happy though, and the three of them just dote on him apparently. Already two pups in their den. Took up in the old GCPD headquarters” he says. “Selina Kyle, Renee Montoya and Kathy Kane. Never would’ve imagined it. Barbara loves having half siblings though and she spoils them as much as those three dote on Samantha. You should see how she lights up as soon as those three start cooing at her” he adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must be tough having so many in laws” Wally teases. “Hey uhh, can I ask you guys a personal question?” Wally continues, his face having gotten serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” Greg says while Vic just nods and grunts. “Do you ever well, sleep with them on a more than one on one basis?” he asks, causing Greg to chuckle. “Not at all. Kimiyo blushes whenever I even kiss Kara, and if I get too handsy with her in front of Kara, the little lady starts up with the laser vision, so no, can’t reckon it would be a good idea to ask” he says while Vic nods a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh hmm, well, not really” he says. “Barb and Dinah won’t mind occasionally being with me together, but even then it’s not like you’d think in porn. Shayera likes to watch, though she tries to pretend she isn’t. Zee very much wants me all to herself when we are together and Helena is the same way, plus she’s still a pious Catholic. Polygamy is already a taboo subject for her, so I highly doubt that suggesting a bisexual threesome is a good way to keep my hide un-crossbowed. So not really, and I prefer it that way” he says. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why do you ask?” Vic continues, leveling a questioning gaze at his friend who seems suddenly uncomfortable. “Well it’s just, when it comes to sexy time they kind of...pair up” he says, leading to Greg laughing. “That’s the whole point of love makin’ partner, pairing up”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean me and one girl” Wally says exasperatedly. “I mean like, me and Fire and Ice, and me and Pam and Harley” he says, causing the two men to go wide eyed. “Lucky sumbitch” Greg says under his breath. “Well, however you guys want to do it I suppose” Vic says with a smirk before looking up at the now much darker sky. “I need to get this home. Undoubtedly they’re hungry”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t Zee out huntin’ before?’ Greg asks. “I remember seeing that black coat o’ fur with the white mark on her chest so I figured it was her. Looked like she snagged a big un” he says. Vic nods, indeed remembering how Zatanna liked to hunt during the day, using the dark alley ways as cover. “Probably was, but that doesn’t mean everyone ate” Vic says, jumping up and piercing his claws into the body of the dead survivor, flapping his wings and taking to the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I better get going too” Wally says, watching as their friends shape disappears into the shadows of one of the side streets. “Well shoot, guess I better go too then. Kara will want a break for some sleep and Kimiyo needs to keep her pretty little behind in bed” he says, wanting to spend some quality time with his son and wives anyway. He takes off quickly, grabbing his victim quickly from the hood of a car he’d stashed him on and disappearing into the night sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Batcave</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, shhh it’s okay sweetie. Momma Dinah is here, shhh it’s okay” the blonde woman says, cooing down at the mewing bundle, who’s soft screeching cries echoed about the cave. “I know, but mommy Barb needs some sleep sweetie. I know” she bounces Samantha in her arms, calming the pup slowly but surely. “Ohh you’re such a good girl. Yes you are” she teases, leaning in to nuzzle the baby’s nose with her own, watching the baby smile. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They were all furred, resembling bat’s in almost every way when it came to their facial features. In time they’d be able to control the changes, but for now? All the women were content with them being the cute balls of fur they were. “Ohh such cute little ears” she begins, indeed cradling the baby even closer to gently massage and rub the little girl’s ears. Another set of screeches emanates from the cave, and they tug on Dinah’s heart strings more than anything. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ohh Bruce, I’m coming sweetie” she calls out, moving towards her den where her and Vic’s pup was laying in a small bundle. She moves onto her knees, crawling into the space while being extra careful to keep Samantha close, her having begun to cry again at the sound of her brother’s distress. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey handsome, looking for me?” she coos down at her little boy, picking him up eagerly but gently with one hand, using the furry scruff at the back of his neck to gently lift him and place him in her other arm. He calms but still wiggles, his eyes not fully opening either. She wondered about that, why it took months for their eyes to fully open. She wasn’t sure if that was a bat thing, or a bat hybrid thing, but regardless it only made him look cuter to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter baby? You hungry?” she asks, figuring that that was indeed the case. She places him back down for a second, opening her robe to expose one breast before retrieving him, allowing him to latch onto her and begin to feed. He takes to it quickly, giving away that hunger had indeed been the reason for his disquiet. She keeps the two pups cradled and moves back into the cave. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She sees Samantha’s little mouth open in a yawn before cuddling back into one of her mothers, a contented look on her face. “See? I’m not so bad at this” she says to herself, though she gets a response any way. “I don’t think any of us are if I can toot my own horn” Shayera says, moving up behind her with Charlie in her arms. Charlie was wide awake, looking around at everything and anything with wide questioning eyes. He was covered in a deep red fur that spoke of his mother, with her same sparkling green eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Everyone had a soft spot for Charlie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He never gives anyone any problems huh?” she asks rhetorically, knowing the Thanagarian hybrid to be the most easy going of all the pups. “Nope. Takes after his father in that. Quiet and doesn’t say much. But isn’t he just the cutest?” she asks smiling down at her son. It was endearing really, to see the warrior woman so enthralled by her baby boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Then again, you understand perfectly’ she thinks with a smile. “How’s Helena?” she asks. “Barb was checking on her all day. She’s run herself a little ragged in worry whereas ‘Lena is holding everything back in her to not completely snap at her. Our little nurse” she says, sharing a laugh with the blonde woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zee went into another portal too, with baby Dinah in a harness around her this afternoon” Shayera adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably looking for Diana again” Dinah says with a roll of her eyes. “I don’t know why they’re so fixated on finding her. It’s not like she’s done anything since she tucked tail and ran. Probably too embarrassed to show her face, or she’s just afraid”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I haven...ohh, he’s back” Shayera says suddenly, cutting her response off as a disturbance is heard in the wind. Both women smile, and even their pups sense it, letting out excited little noises at the return of their father. He bursts through the water fall and rockets through the darkness, stopping in mid air just in front of the bat computer before dropping to the ground, a large thump accompanying him as the body drops as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are you two gorgeous ladies doing out here?” he asks teasingly, moving towards the two, kissing both in quick succession. “Waiting for our husband. He’s been out and about hunting” Shayera teases, trying to contain a struggling Charlie who seemed to fighting desperately to get to his father, his little clawed hands reached out and opening and closing in desire for him. Vic laughs and reaches forward, grasping the little guy by the waist and holding him against his chest, his bottom cradled in the crook of his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie instantly sets out grabbing his ears, pulling them gently. “Hi buddy. What have you been up to today?” he asks, watching as Samantha seems to get jealous and mimics her brother’s actions, also wanting to be held by her father. Dinah smirks and hands her off to him as well, allowing him to balance both in his arms, Charlie grabbing his ears while Samantha rubs her small hands through his furred cheeks. “My little princess. How are you? Behaving for your mommies?” he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like little angels” Dinah supplies, still holding Bruce who hears his father and turns his head slightly before returning to nuzzle into his mother. It was clear that he was going to be a momma’s boy, even from the get go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic just smiles, allowing his children to relax in his arms. “How is Helena doing?” he asks, a little concerned. “She’s pregnant Vic” Dinah says, supplying all he needed to know with that simple reminder. “And very angry with you” Shayera adds, saddling up to his side and placing one arm around his waist while the other comes up to tickle Charlie’s back. “Ohh no” he says with a fake grimace, having quickly gotten used to the emotional mores of the pregnant she bat. “How is Barbara?” he asks, not seeing the redhead techy around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping. She’s been looking after Helena all day. She’s beat” Shayera supplies, gesturing over towards the little alcove that Barbara and Vic had built for themselves. “And Zee?” he asks. “Out doing magic stuff with baby Dinah”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, well, I guess I better face the music huh?” he asks with a smile, handing Charlie and Samantha to Shayera, while Dinah continues to feed Bruce. “I guess so lover” she says, receiving a kiss in turn. Vic turns back to Dinah and kisses her as well, rubbing Bruce’s head as he does. “If you guys are hungry, I’ve brought a snack” he says, gesturing towards the dead body. “Barbara and Helena probably are, but we’re good Vic” Dinah says, fighting the blush that is breaking out on her face. ‘I better get some alone time with him soon’ she thinks with a smile, the same idea and thoughts apparently occurring to Shayera as he begins to walk over towards the right side of the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His and Helena’s dwelling had been built mostly from logs and stone, the inside being layered with sheets and other very soft fabrics, Helena being much like Shayera in her regard for it. He moves into the small opening and scoots in, his eyes instantly used to the oppressive darkness. He sees Helena laying down, curled up gently with her hands about her midsection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was propped up against some pillows and some blankets, another over her legs. She had reverted into her more feral look, her flat and flaring nose twitching in agitation as her ears stood ramrod straight up. She looks up at Vic and snarls in anger, “Mi hai fatto questo!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic winces a bit, knowing that Helena was subject to the most violent of mood swings, and right now she was in his least favorite mood. “Hi Helena, how are you feeling?” he asks, moving in beside her and laying at her side. “How do you think I’m doing? I’m swelling up like a…” she starts to screech again, turning her head just in time for Vic to lean forward and capture her lips with his own. The Italian woman is instantly silenced and slowly brings her hand up to his cheek, kissing him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls back slowly, keeping his hand on the woman and rubbing along her thigh gently. “You’re beautiful you know that right?” he asks, nuzzling her gently. Helena closes her eyes and tears slip out, her mood switching once again. “You’re just saying that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s true Helena. You know you are, I love you, and you look gorgeous okay?” he cuts her off, leaning down and resting his hand on her belly. “And how’s our little gal or guy today?” he asks, wanting to change the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helena smiles brightly, her mind focused on her upcoming motherhood. “HE’S doing fine” she says teasingly, placing her hand over Vic’s and rubbing gently. “He wants out as much as I want him out. Kicking and moving all the time. Again, I repeat, you did this to me” she teases, looking down at her belly. “As I seem to recell, the only time you said stop…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, the word don’t was in front of it. I remember” she teases, pressing her forehead against his. Vic wraps an arm about her waist, rubbing along her furred side and gently working against her skin. A loud whirring sound interrupts them, and from the constant exposure to it, they know who it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zee’s back” Helena says monotonously, not enjoying how their private time was being interrupted. Vic just smiles, nuzzling her repeatedly. “Do you want me to help you up?” he asks, getting a nod from her in return, a teasing smile on her lips. “Carry me” she faux orders and Vic laughs, scooping his arms under her body and easily picking her up. “Of course my queen” he says dryly. Helena laughs as well, reaching up to rub his furred cheek. “Ohh I can get used to that” she teases, laying her head against his chest as they move out of their den.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, not fair. I never got carried” a teasing voice says from the opposite end of the cave. Zee, leaning against the computer smiles at the couple, Helena sticking her tongue out at the magician. “You never asked” Vic says in defense of himself with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zee was wearing a simple wraparound robe as was her style, and her top hat. Baby Dinah was secure in a harness about her chest, and at the sound of her father’s voice she lit up, trying to turn this way and that. Zee calms their daughter, leaning down and whispering a spell into her ear that puts the child into a sleepy mood. Slowly she lays her head on her mothers chest and falls asleep. “I don’t like doing that but she’s been awake alllll day” Zee moans exasperatedly, moving closer to the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helena begins sniffing the air, sensing something in the cave. She looks up at her husband. “Did you bring food?” shes asks, receiving a nod in return. “And you didn’t tell me why?” she asks angrily. “Because I was coming in to tell you before you tried to bite my head off” he says. Helena accepts this and kisses his cheek. “Put me down so I can eat knave” she orders teasingly. “Yes my Queen” he repeats, helping to settle her on her feet, his hands steadying her by the waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She places her hand on her belly and moves, balancing rather funnily as she waddles over towards the tasty morsel. She looks down and begins to speak to their baby. “Te amo, ma sei un vero dolore al sedere in questo momento tesoro” she says in Italian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zee and Vic are left alone, and he takes her gently into his arms, their baby nestled in between them. He kisses her gently, his hands moving to her lower back to keep her in place, though moving was the last thought on Zatanna’s mind. “You never carry me” she teases again. “Do you want me to?” he returns, and both smile deeply at one another, staring into each other’s eyes. Vic leans down and presses a kiss to baby Dinah’s furry head, causing her elongated ears to twitch. “I hope she doesn’t get made fun of for those” Zatanna says worriedly. “By who? Someone who has only slightly shorter ears? She’s beautiful Zee” he says, quickly undoing the harness and taking her into his arms. She yawns cutely, her little fangs only just starting to peak in through the gums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you find anything?” he asks, holding Dinah against him in one arm, her little head nestled into his furred chest while the other reaches out and takes Zee’s. She quickly reverts to her more savage look, preferring to be “natural” within the cave. “Yes” she squeaks excitedly, still mindful of not waking the baby. Vic quirks an eyebrow and looks at her, waiting for her to extrapolate on what she had just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found them Vic. I found Themyscira” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Themyscira</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana sat astride her horse, looking out over the sea, focused on something that wasn’t visible even to her. It had been a year since she’d abandoned man’s world, a year since she’d seen so many of her friends die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The home of the Amazons had proved to be her refuge, and she had eagerly returned to its way of life. Wonder Woman, for all intents and purposes, was dead, and Princess Diana stood in the wake of her departure. She was wearing a simple white stola, bereft of all her weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something troubles you daughter” Hippolyta states, moving up besides her daughter in much the same dress. The older blonde was still, even after centuries, very beautiful, but also very wise. Diana turns and opens her mouth, closing it once more when she found that the words wouldn’t come forward. “I feel shame mother” she says, dipping her head down and looking at the pearl white sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm” Hippolyta responds, looking out at the sea as well, her mind preoccupied with what she could say to her daughter. “Part of me wishes to tell you that you should feel shame Diana” she admits honestly as she turns to her daughter. “Running and leaving your comrades, letting those creatures win” she says. Diana looks away, unable to cope with the thought of how many had died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But another part wants me to tell you that you made the right decision, and that part is overwhelmingly stronger”. Hippolyta reaches out and places her hand on Diana’s shoulder. The dark haired Amazon turns and looks her mother in the eye, feeling comforted by her mother’s smile. “If you had fallen to them, the world would be plunged into darkness completely. I do not know what is happening in man’s world Diana, but I do know that whatever it is is none of our business. You have fought long and hard, only for them to give into their base impulses. You ran, knowing that victory was impossible” she adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m also happy to have my daughter back home” she says, moving away and grasping the reins of her horse. “Now, come. Let us spar again. I don’t want you getting rusty at all” she teases. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mother” Diana says, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, outwardly appearing to be comforted by the older woman’s words, but inwardly unable to shake the utter feelings of failure. “If only I’d killed him then” she says to herself, wondering how much pain could of been averted by killing the Question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too late to ponder now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Fall of the Amazons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last obstacle to true man bat domination of the Earth is removed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>The Batcave, Gotham City</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you going to tell us why you brought us here or not?” Slade Wilson, a.k.a Deathstroke, asks petulantly, his arms crossed under his chest. Raven and Starfire were beside him, deferential in their behavior towards their older former enemy. “Watch it Slade” Kara warns, glaring down at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, a little inter-clan rivalry going on huh? At least this breaks up the monotony of the last few months” Deadshot, a.k.a Floyd Lawton says, Katana standing beside him. “This isn’t a pissing contest, so I suggest you all shut the hell up, and listen” Wally says suddenly, being held back from attacking the two villains as he snares, Ice and Harley holding him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The insane blonde delivers a quick kiss to his cheek, calming him almost instantaneously. “Easy Wally Bear, easy. If you’re good, momma will give you a treat later” she whispers, rubbing her hand up and down his muscled but at the moment bare chest. Wally does indeed calm down, backing off and looking towards Vic, waiting for his leader’s cue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man steps forward and presses a button on the Bat-computer’s keyboard, illuminating the screen and showcasing an aerial view of Themyscira, Kara having been able to use one of Zee’s portals to get close, take the photograph, and leave. “We found the home island of the Amazons” Vic says, not having to explain the immensity of the fact as screeches and chirps of mixed excitement and awe fill the cave. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And that’s why you brought us all here?” Deadshot asks, wearing only a tattered pair of sweat pants. “We’re going to attack it?” he goes on, a quirked eyebrow. “That’s the plan yes” Vic says, turning to look at Barbara, seated in the bat computer’s chair. She was holding Samantha and bouncing her lightly in her lap. “We’ve heard the complaints coming from some of you who weren’t lucky enough to get more mates” he says, turning towards the assembled group of females. Most were cuddling mewing pups close, some even two, but all looked on with interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s been fighting over it, and I don’t like it. In fact..I won’t allow it to continue” he says, the silence that descends over the group being quite palpable. Kara smirks and leans into Greg’s side, whispering in his ear. “He’s actually pretty scary” she whispers, turning back towards little Clark who had begun to fuss in her arms. Kimiyo, standing right beside them, hears and adds her two sense. “Duh. Even Slade and Lawton know that they shouldn’t screw around with him” she says before wincing, placing her hands on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright Darlin’?” Greg asks worriedly, moving towards the Asian she bat. “I’m fine Greg, stop fussing over me” she whines, the man taking her into his arms and nuzzling her anyway. Kara rolls her eyes and smiles, bringing their baby up to eye level, nuzzling him. “There’s no chance of that happening is there? Is there?” she teases, causing little Clark to let out little squeals of happiness as she plays with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soooo...what’s the plan?” asks a heavily pregnant Poison Ivy, sitting down on a stone slab with Fire and each behind her, each holding their babies close. “We’re going to take Themyscira” he says, as if it was the most simple thing in the idea. His proclamation, naturally, brings out a chorus of questions and disagreements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Literally impossible. Stupid even” Deathstroke says with self assurance, drawing the ready agreement of his mates. “They’re too strong, and even if they weren’t, we’re too few” drawls Raven in her typical monotone, Starfire nodding along. “Yes, this is the impossible” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deadshot remains quiet, but Vic can see it in his eyes. He’s intrigued. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m assuming you have a plan?” asks James Gordon, swooping into the cave and landing with a flourish, alone for once. “Jim, good to see you. Of course I have a plan, though naturally, I want my girls to come out and explain it. Seeing as they’re the ones who came up with it” he teases. Barbara stands, cuddling Samantha as close to her as possible. Zee joins her, hoping to help back up their explanation to the best of her abilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do dad. We do. And we consider it good enough that it should work with only a few of us actually going” she says, gesturing for Dinah, who was standing just to the rear of the group, to come forward. The blonde does, carrying a box of needles and syringes, the same ominous liquid inside of them that had been used so effectively on the watchtower. “We’ll use these, turn enough Amazons to help us turn the tide. New variant. Tones down the horniness a bit” she explains with a shrug as Dinah puts them on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, I didn’t like those too much when they were used on me” Kara says, receiving a comforting hand on her lower back from Greg. “Ohh stop, I’m happy, beyond happy, with how all this turns out” she teases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guys who find themselves...in need” she continues diplomatically, “can take their pick, but as it stands, Diana is coming back here with Vic” Barbara finishes, a fierce look on her face to try and prevent any disagreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since it’s him and his ladies calling the shots, I’m alright with that” he says, having become much more laid back since being freed from not only Amanda Waller but civilization itself. “Hmm” Deathstroke says simply, wary of having to fight Kara, who was firmly in Vic’s camp. “Sounds good to me partner” Greg says, while Wally just nods. “As long as there’s some prime p…oww hey!” he says, having been jabbed in the side by a jealous Harley. He’s cowed by her look and just nods his agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. So it’s settled. Zee will open a portal and get us there, and the guys will do the rest” Barbara says with a proud smile, still cradling a now sleepy Samantha in her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two questions” Wally asks, raising his hand. “Shoot” Shayera responds, moving down from her position above where she had been listening while feeding Charlie. “First is, how did you find out where they are? And second….we might need some support from the ladies” he begins cautiously. “Who is going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for the first question…” Zee begins with a sigh as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “You don’t want to know. I had to go to some pretty rough places to figure it out, and I don’t want to go into it. I still have the stench of some of them in my nose. Damn my improved sense of smell” she teases, causing the rest of the group to chuckle. “Second...I think that should be decided between mates” she says, casting an eye towards Vic. “We’ll all have some private time to discuss it before we go, we’re waiting until night fall as it is” she adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that sounds good. Umm...break?” Wally says, acting as if it was a football game. The group just stares at him in perplexed silence before breaking up and going to their own separate parts of the cave. Males tried to talk with their insistent females, each one demanding that they get to go or worrying for their safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were going to war after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic is instantly swarmed by his women, each speaking at once as they all grasp at him. “Hey, hey, easy!” he shouts, calming them down a bit. He sighs, trying to come up with the best possible plan. “Helena is out. For good reason. She has a much more important task ahead of her” he says, smiling towards the blushing woman who holds her belly protectively. “I also need someone that can watch her. Someone who...if we can’t make it back, will be able to take care of the kids. I need you to stay Barbara” he says, taking the redhead’s hands and bringing them to his lips, kissing them gently. She blushes and nods, having already known that she would be picked to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That means, Shayera, Dinah and Zee, I need you all with me on this” he says. “It’s risking a lot, and I’m worried about bringing any of you but…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vic, we’re your wives” Shayera says, stepping forward to place her hand on his cheek. “We’re with you, even if you say no. So stop worrying, we’ll be fine” she says, drawing the quick support of Zatanna and Dinah. The blonde eagerly molds herself into his side, kissing his lips as she does. “Sorry lover, you’re stuck with us” she teases. Zee is quick to move to his unoccupied side, rubbing her hand along his chest. “Till death do we part”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or how about never?” Shayera teases, coming onto his front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, jeez, don’t start an orgy right here huh” Barbara teases, moving up to kiss her husband passionately. “At least not until you get back” she adds with a teasing wink, causing Vic to blush. “Ahh hem” he starts, turning around to gather everyone’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so are we decided?” he asks, drawing affirmative answers from them all. Deathstroke is the first to answer, and Barbara throws him a belt filled with the darts, which he eagerly straps crossways about his chest. “Starfire, Raven and I are going. Karen is staying back already with the pups”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deadshot is next. “Katana and Cheetah are with me” he says simply, the two women already reverting to their she bat forms. Cheetah looks positively feral, having already been part animal beforehand. “I can’t wait to finally bring down the princess” she says with a laugh while Katana bows. “It will be an honor” she says, smirking at Floyd. “It will also give Barbara and I a break if Floyd were to get a new playmate. Every night is too much, even for me” she teases. Barbara moves in, rubbing his side seductively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself sister” she teases. “More for me”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This draws hoots and hollers from the entire group, Greg letting out a loud wolf whistle that wakes up little Clark, causing him to cry. Kara glares at him, and the cowboy apologetically puts up his hands, taking the little boy in his arms to calm him down and share a possible last minute with his son. Kara takes the opportunity to step forward and make her family’s intentions known. “Just Greg and I are going. Kimiyo is going to stay back. Barbara, if anything happens to us…” she says, looking towards the former Batgirl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have my word Kara. I’ll raise him like my own” she says. “Don’t forget about Ivy and Tora!” Harley shouts, jumping forward, using her wings to soar gracefully through the air before landing on a table. “She’s stayin’ behind too. It’s me and Beatriz with our lean red love machine” she teases, winking at Wally who nods. “We might need a crazy factor” he explains to Vic who just shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kathy and Selina are coming with me” Jim says, stepping forward, the two women in question also beside him, both sporting looks of grim determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then it’s settled. Let’s just get this done huh?” Vic says, turning towards Zee who nods. “Ohh, one more thing” Barbara says, pulling out a large metallic device from under the bat computer. “This is a high tech sonar transmitter. It is powerful enough to put waves out all over the globe. Once I click it on, a quarter of the Amazons, hopefully turned by then, will head back to the continental USA, solving the female to male ratio for the average man bat” she teases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the rest?” Deathstroke asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will head out to wherever there is food, or viable mates” Barbara explains, drawing the stunned silence of the entire cave. “That’s right. Effectively, we’re declaring war, but we’re going to use the trained warriors to do it. We can’t live in peace with mankind. Not anymore. We have Kara to protect us from nukes, but at the end of the day I don’t want my family to live in fear over whatever else they might be planning”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the whole world will go green!” Harley says excitedly, jumping up and down on her clawed feet and haunches. “Ivy will like that!” Beatriz supplies happily, having bonded with the two former villains who she now considered her sisters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be safe Bea” Tora says sadly from besides her, hugging her best friend close. “Ahhh dontcha worry sweetie! Momma Harley will take good care of her and Wally! You can count on it” the blonde she bat says, moving up besides the Norwegian and hugging her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scenes like this were taking place all over the cave, and none was more heartbreaking to Vic than those which occurred within his own family. Barbara was hugging each and every one of them close, as if she was afraid they’d disappear if she didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Maybe we will’ he thinks, knowing how dangerous taking on the Amazon’s would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You take care of my baby Barbara Gordon” Dinah says with a smile, adding, “just until I get back”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barba laughs and with a smile nods. “Of course. They’ll all be fed, cleaned and cuddled by the time you get back” she says, hugging her dad who approached behind her quietly. Renee was behind him, holding two babies in her arms though it was clear she was also in the early stages of pregnancy. Jim releases his daughter with an embarrassed cough, gesturing for his mate to join them. “Renee will stay and help too. Just help her out with your brothers if you can Barb” he says, the two mewling balls of red fur asleep in the hispanic woman’s arms. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will dad” she says, holding Samantha and Charlie in her arms, while Dinah and Bruce rested in a small and soft crib made of sheets, pillows and leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you” she says fiercely, advancing on Vic. “You come back with your butt, and my sister’s butts, just as they are now. You understand?” she asks with a serious expression, tears threatening to break from her eyes. He reaches up, brushing one away from her cheek and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I promise” he says, delivering quick kisses to the giggling babies in the woman’s arms as well. He moves down and presses a kiss to Dinah and Bruce as well, who continue to sleep, cutely nuzzled up in each others arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go see Helena and then..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need” the woman teases, waddling into the main cave and approaching Vic. Wally begins to chuckle, until he sees the crossbow in her hand. “As funny as the joke probably is, I’d keep it in munchkin” Harley says, leaning on her mate’s back while looking at the mancing weapon in the woman’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Victor Sage” she says, moving up and placing her hands on his shoulders. “Helena Sage” he says, referring to all his mates as if they were traditionally married. “You go, kick some Amazon ass, tap Diana’s ass, get back here and never leave again. Do you understand me?” she asks, the fierceness covering the fear he can see in her eyes. He nods quickly, drawing a smile from her. “Good, now kiss me, and the terror goodbye” she teases, pressing her lips to the males. With a smile he drops to his knees and rubs the side of her belly, delivering a quick kiss to the area. “I sure hope your mommy doesn’t kill me one day” he teases. “If you could tone it down in there, you’d increase your daddy’s chance of survival by about one hundred percent” he teases. Helena rolls her eyes, but continues to look down fondly on the man. “I love you, whoever you are in there” he finishes, standing up and smiling as he looks out over his home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The batcave, once the base of operations of the gloomy caped crusader, was now his home. Filled with happy memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And more to come” he says to himself before looking at Zee. “Alright gorgeous. It’s your show” he says. The dark haired sorceress nods and pushes her hands out, her eyes still wet from saying goodbye to her giggling baby girl. “Nepo latrop ot aricsymeht” she says, causing a large oval of yellow to open in the middle of the cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone ready?” he asks, turning his head over his shoulder to see the small task force he’d assembled for the defense of their species behind him. “Lets get this show on the road mister alpha male!” Harley teases. Despite himself Vic smiles as he lets his wings grow out and unfurl, thrusting himself through the portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Themyscira</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phoibe and Kira patrolled along the beach, though it was more for a matter of military training and readiness than anything else. The moon was high and bright, and reflected off of the pearl white sands of their beach. As usual, they wore full battle gear and held their spears high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a beautiful night” Phoibe says, walking behind Kira, not noticing the dark shapes that now appeared in the brush alongside the beach. “It is, but I wonder what is happening in man’s world. We hear whispers but nothing more” Kira says, just trying to make conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark haired woman behind her just scoffs, not caring much for her friends musings. “Who cares? In the end, it seems like they’re gone, or about to be. Good riddance. We are safe sister, and we al…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words are cut off by something whistling through the air, and before she knows it something imbeds itself in her neck. “Oww” she exclaims, reaching up to rub her neck. “Hades damned mosquitoes” she begins before feeling the protrusion from her neck. “Wha…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened sister?” Kira asks, turning towards her comrade, only to see her on her knees, panting on the ground. “By the gods! Phoibe!” she says, moving onto her knees as well, dropping her spear to place both hands on the woman’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?” she asks in a panic, confused at what she was seeing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phoibe’s eyes were wide, though they seemed to be covered in a translucent film. “Hot...too...hot” she says, scrabbling her fingers over her armor, desperate to find the buckles. Kira looks on in horror as the woman’s nails elongate and snap, giving way to sharp claws. With a roar of frustration the woman rips her armor off completely, shocking her friend who falls back onto her behind in the sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t end there as the woman ribs away her robes, revealing her firm and round chest, which was now rapidly being covered by fur. “Ohh gods…” Kira says, reaching for her spear, knowing from the wild and feral look in Phoibe’s eyes that she would have to defend herself. “Phoibe! Please, listen to me..” she pleads, though her friend was well beyond the realm of human reason. The creature jumps forward, pinning the woman to the ground and plunging her fangs into the her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her screams echo about the entire beach, and the small group, unseen for the moment, moves up towards the dwellings of the Amazons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Half An Hour Later</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana was rushing about her room, gathering up her weapons and armor as she put them on over her sleepwear, not having had time to change into a traditional stola. She sees the fire break out along the treeline, hearing roars and screeches alongside other sounds of battle. The smoke was also a dead giveaway that something was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stained the air and wrapped about the marble columns below, rising up into the clear night sky. Occasionally she can see shapes flit across the self same sky, appearing to be large birds of some sort. She knew better though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘They’re here’ she thinks to herself, her heart filled with dread. “Hera help us” she says, drawing her sword just as an Amazon, badly wounded, bursts into her room. “Princess! We...we need your help” she says, her voice faltering as she presses a piece of torn linen against the wound on her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are they now?” she asks fiercely, intending to die fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman tears her helmet off, panting heavily from what Diana assumes to be her pain. “The queen. Fighting” she says, falling to the floor. “In the gardens. Many of them. Too many” she says. Diana nods and begins to move towards the door. “You’ve done well. Stay here and rest. We will win this sister” she implores, trying to instill confidence in herself as much as she was in the other woman. The Amazon nods, closing her eyes and grimacing in pain as Diana moves out of the room, not witnessing the changes that were coming over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead she is running out across the marble walkway, Amazons passing her too and fro, each on their way to a battle station. Many held an expression on their faces that she wasn’t used to seeing on an Amazon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is the Queen?” she asks one group, who look away in shame, rushing past her without their weapons. “Back there” one says, refusing to look Diana in the eye. She spits in disgust but keeps going, not having time to rebuke them for abandoning their queen. Part of her mind whispers that she had done the same thing once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brutally suppresses that thought, knowing that she had to continue on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears a scream of pain and icy fingers grip her heart. “Mother!” she shouts out, seeing something dart over her in the sky. Suddenly, red beams emit from the creature, and a section of forest next to the temple erupts in flame. She instantly knows who it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara” she says to herself, fighting to ignore the urge to take off into the air and combat the Kryptonian woman. ‘Your mother needs you’ her mind whispers, urging her onwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screeches fill the night air, and she knows that the number facing them is larger than she had even thought possible. ‘Have their numbers grown that much?’ she asks curiously. She notices the amount of torn clothes and discarded armor laying about, and she can’t help but be curious despite her panic. ‘Where are the bodies?’ she asks herself. ‘Did they take them for food?’ she asks herself, rounding the corner into the luxurious gardens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surrounded as she was on all sides by foliage, she couldn’t get a grip on what was around her. “Mother!” she calls out, picking up the slight sounds of movement from just beyond a collapsed column and bush. She rushes over, vaulting over the fallen marble and trying to find her mother. The first sight she catches is off Hippolyta’s regal purple robe, torn and thrown to the floor beside her sword. Diana becomes even more fearful, though her eyes slowly begin to look upwards. She sees movement, though she can’t readily make out what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was furry, a dark red with white spots flecked about. It seemed to be moving forward and back, accompanying the sounds of animalistic rutting. Her mouth falls open as she takes in the full sight before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother, Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons, was on her back, thrown over a table used for battle briefings. Her legs were spread open, her body nude and exposed. Her proud breasts bounce with every thrust as the creature before her drives itself into her again and again. Her mother had two neat puncture wounds in her shoulder, and her head was lolled to the side. Her face was transfixed in pleasure as she panted, her eyes opening to fix on her daughter. “Diana…” she calls out weakly, reaching a hand out as the beast grunts against her. She moans, and Diana watches as the skin of her hand is rapidly covered in fur, her fingernails falling to the floor to be replaced by claws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MOTHER!” she shouts, charging forward, fully intent on killing the beast who was taking her mother. She aimed for its back, eager to thrust her sword in between his shoulder blades. She is mere feet away, the beast barely recognizing her attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hera give me strength!’ she thinks, readying herself for the impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t come, or at least not from her. The Amazon princess is thrown off of her feet and back, her shield clattering away and hitting against the marble column. She tries to get back on her feet, but her head is spinning, her mind fuzzy. Her vision was no better, and she can only vaguely make out the shape of a figure standing before her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s wings were splayed out, its hands idly playing with a weapon of some sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘A mace’ her mind thinks, realizing the feminine shape of the figure at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shayera” she spits vindictively, getting onto her knees and wrapping her fingers about the hilt of her sword. ‘At least I still have this’ she thinks. “Aww, well glad you remembered princess. It’s nice to see you” she teases, obviously sarcastic. The she bat begins to circle the woman which prompts Diana to get to her feet quickly, sword in hand. She eyes her mother, dismayed at how far the changes have gone. Part of her mind worries that it’s too late, and the other knows it. Her mother’s face was almost completely changed, only her knowledge of who her mother was letting her know that the creature had once been her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. Had to let old Jim Gordon get another mate. We figured your mom would do, similar ages and all” the Thanagarian teases, her mace threateningly dangled in her hands. “And he should be finishing jusssssst...now” she teases, her ending word punctuated by the guttural roar of James Gordon, who empties his essence into the screeching woman, who thrusts herself up against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother” Diana says quietly to herself, looking down in shame at being too late. “Aww don’t worry princess. You’ll be joining her soon” the furred she bat says, snarling and exposing her fangs, making ready to fight the woman. Diana returns the favor, readying her sword and already picturing how severing the woman’s head from her neck would feel. “You were always a traitor Shayera! We should never have allowed you back! I’ll kill you for this” Diana snarls, her eyes taking in the feral features of her former teammate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shayera just stops, smiling as her mace drops to her side. She begins laughing, though it resembled chirping more than anything else. “Ohh Diana, haven’t you ever heard the expression ‘make love not war?” she asks, stepping back and leaving the Amazon unopposed. Diana is confused, though her confusion is short lived. The displacement of air warns her that something was behind her, though it takes her off of her feet before she can act. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you for the distraction sweetie” Vic growls, snarling in the Amazon’s face. “Ohh, no problem lover. Need a hand?” Shayera asks, seating herself on the column and reaching down to rub along one of her haunched legs. “Fighting all those Amazons really took it out of me. I’m glad you came along when you did” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Question?” Diana asks, startled as she struggles under the immense weight of the manbat. “Hello Diana, stop struggling. It’ll make it easier” he says, thrusting the syringe up and through the air, into the woman’s uncovered neck. The liquid is inside of her faster than she could act, through the pain prompts her into action. With an upward kick she pushes Vic off of her, sending him sprawling back as she moves to her feet, swaying. She pulls the syringe out of her flesh, throwing it away as she blinks. She looks for her sword, but sees that it’s nowhere in sight. Her mother’s discarded spear however…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a lunge she is able to grasp it, moving it inward to cover herself should they attack. She could still keep an eye on Vic and Shayera, though she doubted she could take both of them. “Do you need a hand Vic?” a guttural voice asks from the left, James Gordon now holding a limp but satisfied she bat Hippolyta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic just smiles, though it comes across as more of a bloody grimace, as he gets to his feet. “I think I’m fine Jim. Why don’t you and your mate get back to it?” he suggests, advancing on Diana self assuredly. Wonder Woman’s eyes are focused on his erect manhood, pointing out towards her in the same way that her spear was pointed towards him. She feels the wooden ash shaft in her hand falter, though she quickly brings it back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic continues to advance, her scent inflaming his desire even more. “Are you really going to kill me Diana? For doing what’s in my nature?” he asks teasingly. She just grunts, pressing the spear further until the steep tip presses against him. She’s stopped by a warmth in her stomach, and her armor feels constricting. “Wh...wh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vic” Shayera says nervously, stepping forward at seeing how close the weapon was to her beloved. With a gentle wave he calms her, and pushes the spear away with his other hand. Diana makes no move to retrieve it, and instead keeps her eyes on Vic. She falls to her knees, unable to fight the warmth spreading through her core. “Diana” he says simply, pressing his hands on either side of her face, rubbing through her hair. “Surrender” he screeches, getting onto his own knees. Slowly but surely, she closes her eyes and Vic leans in, pressing his lips to hers, careful to avoid hurting her with his fangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was easier than expected” Dinah says, landing besides Shayera, her coat covered in gore. Shayera casts a critical eye at her kill happy friend who shrugs her shoulders defensively. “What? It was only one. And she tried to stab me” she says. Shayera just laughs, looking back at how Diana was limp in Vic’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s the rest of the attack going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” Dinah says. “Zee and I went ham on infecting the Amazons. After the first five it really was unfair. They just kept biting others. Deadshot was being covered by Katana and Cheetah while he humped away at a particularly busty morsel. Killer Frost showed up too, a little late but hey, what can you do?” she asks. “Zee let her in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Zee let her in. She arrived at the cave and caused such a scene that Barb called…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation is unheard by Diana or Vic, the Amazon now reaching down to grasp the hard manhood in her hands. Instead of ripping it off, or causing him pain as the human part of her brain wanted her too, another new part of her brain whispered something she never expected to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Pleasure him’ it growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she does. As his tongue neatly invades her mouth, warring with her own, the Amazon does something she never expected to. She submits. She rubs her thumb over his head, pushing the foreskin back before teasing along his shaft. Vic moves his hands lower, over her armor clad back and down towards her rear. He is prevented from fully touching and pleasuring her by her battle dress, and he wastes no time in inserting his claws into the crevice and tearing it off of her without even touching her skin. Her nightdress follows soon after, a quick slice at the strap letting it cascade down the Amazon’s body, exposing her nudity except for her sandal clad feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take you Diana” he says, grasping her by the waist and lifting her, an eep of shock and surprise taking her as she wraps her legs subconsciously around his waist. The rigid and hard cock teased at her wet and waiting entrance, and she could barely contain herself as her fangs began to push through her gums. “You’re mine Diana” he growls against her, pressing his fangs gently into her neck to speed up the process. At the same time he thrusts into her, and the Amazon’s excitement is so much that she cums on the first thrust, coating his entire member in her juices and screeching in pleasure. She moves up, pressing her mate’s face into her breasts, her mind going foggy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...no...must...fight” she says, the human part of her mind gaining control for only a second, before being thrust into obscurity once more by Vic pressing himself into her. He nuzzles her, licking along her rapidly furring breasts and wrapping about her nipple, flicking it teasingly which further muddies the waters of her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic squeals and moans in pleasure, the tight walls of Diana’s womanhood bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, look at how dark her fur is” Shayera comments, watching as the fur seems to roll over Diana’s body. Her feet rapidly change, exploding out and destroying her sandals. Her legs hand out, now haunched and curved at the thigh, showcasing how rapidly the changes were coming now that her mind had accepted her changes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic increases his pace, thrusting into her rapidly as Diana’s ears blossom outward, twitching in the slight chill of the night. ‘MATE!’ her mind screams, orgasming again and causing herself to tighten around Vic, bringing him over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that woman has got it” Dinah says jealously, watching as Vic buckles while holding their new sister, spilling his seed into her with reckless abandon. “And probably already going to have a baby” Shayera says, jealousy tinting her own voice. “We had to wait months each but princess? Ohh no, she gets it all at once” she complains, watching as Vic pants, moving onto his knees once more while still cradling the now very happy she bat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, when we get back, I’m lobbying for Vic to get started on our second” Dinah says, causing Shayera to turn and stare. “Hey, that’s not fair! I’ve got seniority over you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I got the bigger rack so pffft to you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shayera jokingly brings up her mace and glares at the other woman. “Why is it always a competition with you two?” Zee asks, coming up with Wally, Harley and Ice, while Greg and Kara come up as well, each carrying a she bat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s fun” Shayera teases, standing up and stretching. “How’s it going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Island’s secure” Deathstroke says, advancing with his mates and Deadshot, Katana, Cheetah and Killer Frost hot on his heels. Both carried a newly turned Amazon, having taken their new mates if the sour expressions of their women and the satisfied expressions they wore were anything to go by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you all took one? Or two in your case huh Greg?” Dinah teases, causing the cowboy to blush as Kara glares at him. “Darlin’ it’s just how…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know!” she snaps. “I know” she repeats more calmly. “Let’s just...get home” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the island on its way to being...well...manbatified?” Shayera asks, causing Dinah to snicker. “Manbatified” she teases, drawing another chuckle from behind. “It’s cute” Vic says, holding a passed out Diana who nuzzles into his chest. “Soooo...it’s over?” Zee asks, unable to hide her jealousy at how close the Amazon was to her mate. ‘She’s your sister now’ she reminds herself gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kathy, Selina and James Gordon come up as well, carrying Hippolyta. “I would say so. Everything is either burning or…..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The massive sound of screeches fill the air, and they all look towards the sky, tracing the path of it. Numerous dark shapes flitter past, darkening the sky as they head east and west, though the group heading west was much smaller. The next moment they hear it, the screeching of Barbara’s device. “Huh, well, I guess that’s it then. The world is kind of over?” Wally asks curiously, not having taken any Amazons for a mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it is” Vic says, leaning in to nuzzle the sleeping Diana. “Ready to go Zee?” he asks, the familiar whirring of her portal the only answer he receives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Themyscira was gone, burning ruins the only remnants as the Amazons, no longer just Amazons, leave their island to search for war and mates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mankind was truly done.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The world will never be the same, though some things will remain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>The Batcave</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>Barbara was seated at the computer, furiously typing away while the transmitter emits the signal. She knows that it’s being transmitted out across the entire world, and the reports that come in over the web confirm it. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paris, Berlin, London. They had all come under vicious attack by the man bats, which she could only assume had come from Themyscira. The militaries of the world had been mobilized, though as far as she could tell, the nuclear option was off the table. Strategic retreat and protecting the civilians were at the forefront of their mind, while ensuring the safety of her family was at the forefront of hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be okay you know” Renee says, moving up behind her, two mewling pups in her arms. One of which was her own, Eduardo, but the other was Samantha, who eagerly reaches out for her mother, opening and closing her little clawed hands. Barbara smiles and reaches out, taking the little girl by the waist and fixing her blanket that she wrapped about her. “I know sweetie. I know” she says, not enjoying her daughter’s agitation. Samantha was very intuitive, and could sense things very easily. She was also a daddy’s girl, and wanted her father back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm, mhhhmmh mhhh” Samantha moans, laying her head against her mother, wanting comfort. Barbara always finds it cute, how Samantha tried to speak using words even when squeaks would suffice. “She’s so precious. My granddaughter” Renee says with a laugh. “Ohh god, I’m too young to be a grandma” she says. “Well you’re a mother too” Barbara teases, rubbing along Samantha’s back. “Ohh I can’t forget that” the hispanic former police officer teases, kissing the sleeping pup’s head. “And a wife. Your father’s wife. Dios mio what a turn of events” she teases, sitting down beside the woman and waking the little pup to feed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things work well, between the three of us I mean” she explains, somewhat nervously. Barbara just looks at the woman curiously, knowing that something was on her mind. “Well, something you want to talk about?” she asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renee just sighs and shrugs. “Well, I love your father, more than anything else. But...being near Kathy…” she says, cueing Barbara into the situation immediately. “Ahh, yeah, you two used to be an item”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s not what you think” she explains with a sigh. “I used to be really down about us splitting up, and I always thought I’d do anything to get her back. But, well, I don’t feel that way now” she says. “I guess it’s just strange. It’s like...it’s just your father. Romantically. I’ve just been writing this all down for the past year. I’m kind of intrigued at how it changes us, and I’m just curious if it’s different from person to person” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t” Barbara says, reaching out to rub her step mother’s shoulder. “I feel the same way about Vic. And I’m happy that my dad found not only one, but three women who love him like that, no matter how...strange the circu,...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A portal opens and Barbara looks up, Samantha instantly perked up as she searches her her father and mothers. “Daddy” she says, causing Barbara to jolt. She stares down at the little pup, who’s wide blue eyes stare inquisitively up at her mother, wondering if she was in trouble. Barbara just smiles, gaping at her daughter while stroking her finger through the light furry curls atop her head. “Say that again sweetie” she implores, standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha is slowly, but her lips are working and eventually it comes out again after she sees her mother’s joy. “Daddy” she repeats, causing Barbara to jump for joy. The invasion force begins to move through, Zee leading the way as Greg, Wally, Jim and their mates, both old and new, follow through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vic!” Barbara shouts, watching as her mate moves into the atrium, holding a limp she bat she can only assume to be Diana. “Our daughter has something she wants to say to you!” she chirps excitedly, holding out the little girl who had now become the center of attention quickly. “Ohh?” Vic asks excitedly, looking towards the little girl who beams at him, seeing him and her mothers alongside her favorite aunts and uncles all safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” she screeches, not sure why but loving how everybody beams at her when she says it. “Daddy, daddy daddy!” she repeats, causing Vic to laugh and the women to coo. “Damn, Sammy got the first word” Dinah says with a good natured smile. “She beat the boys out for sure” Shayera adds, taking Diana in her arms, deciding to put her to bed. “Hold your daughter Vic. You’ll have time with your new wife later” she teases, pecking his cheek and bringing the woman over to Helena’s den, knowing that it was one of the softest in the cave. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Vic nods, eagerly taking Samantha in his arms and cuddling her close. “That’s right. My smart little girl. I’m daddy and you are princess!” he teases, gently poking her nose and causing the pup to sneeze cutely. “Awwwww” Renee, Selina and Kathy exclaim at the same time, the last two having picked up their babies from their cribs. “Everyone is accounted for Barbsy!” Harley shouts, being carried in Wally’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fire molds to his side, while Kara still glares at Greg, though it has lessened. “So, you all took some mates huh?” Barbara asks teasingly, her heart melting into goo as she looks at Vic, playing with Samantha and ignoring everything else for the moment. “Yes we did” Jim says, coming up next to his daughter, shuffling the weight of the still changed Hippolyta in his arms. “Ohh dad” Barbara says, placing her hands on her waist. “What?” he asks, Renee coming up to appraise the new woman. “Hmm, alright. She can stay. But she better understand that she isn’t the queen at GCPD” Renee says, walking past the man and giving him a swat on the rear. “I was first” she teases. “That minx” says an embarrassed Jim Gordon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys, we’ll have enough time to reconnoiter tomorrow butttt...I’m tired. And I want to see my little boy” Kara calls out. Vic turns to Zee. “Where are Deathstroke and Deadshot?” he asks. “Dropped them off at home. Didn’t want to deal with them anymore than I had to. And with all the Amazons heading here we probably won’t have to ever again”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” Vic says, not enjoying having his authority questioned at all. ‘I am in charge’ he thinks, knowing it to be true. “Alright Vic. Me and the girls are gonna head home. Gotta check in on Pam and Tora” Wally says, carrying Beatriz in his arms while Harley wrapped herself about his back, her legs and arms securing her body to his. “We better go too partner. We should all spend some time with our ladies” Greg says, changing into his manbat form while figuring out how to carry his still unconscious Amazonian bride. With a cluck of disapproval Kara picks them both up in her hands, getting ready to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic just nods, still fully focused on little baby Sammy in his arms. Without another word, both groups leave the cave, the destruction of the world and mankind being nothing more than an afterthought. Vic just smiles at his little girl, Samantha looking up at her father with trust and love. In the end, that wiped away any and all that mattered were his children. He is soon joined by Shayera, Dinah and Zee, each holding Charlie, Bruce and baby Dinah respectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks out at all of them, smiling wider than he’d ever smiled before. ‘It was all worth it’ he thinks, his last moral qualms flittering away. “So, it’s getting late sweetie. Should I get you to sleep?” he asks Samantha cutely, Barbara perking up instantly at the idea of him tucking Sammy in. He usually always slept in the den of the woman whose child he tucked in last. Samantha’s only answer is another sneeze, allergy season being upon the group. Vic just laughs and hands Samantha over to Barbara, kissing her cheek lovingly. “I’ll be right in” he says. “Go ahead and get her in there while I tuck everyone else in”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara nods and holds Samantha close, yawning herself as dawn approaches. “Okay” the redhead says, moving slowly towards her den, their happy little bundle nestled in her arms. Vic turns to Dinah and takes Charlie in his arms, walking over towards his and the blonde’s den, opening the canvas flap and entering. Barbara smiles to down at Samantha, who was now fighting to keep her eyes open. “Daddy” she says again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s coming sweetie” she says lovingly. “He’s going to lay down with you and mommy tonight!” she says excitedly, each woman loving the nights that belonged to them and Vic alone. It mitigated all jealousy between the woman that he doted on all of them communally, while still dedicating specific times to them and them alone when they needed it, or just wanted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara moves into her small den beside the bat computer, having had the urge to build it while she was pregnant with Sam. She didn’t know why, but chalked it up to just being part of her new nature. She couldn’t sleep in a normal bed, and one night she and Vic had come down from the manor after trying to sleep in the master bedroom only to find the other women building their own makeshift structures. In the end, it was comfy for everyone, and the manor fell into disrepair. A decrepit monument to the Batman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks around, moving on her knees while she places Samantha in the blanket lined cradle Vic had built for her. The little girl squirms and reaches up, prompting Barbara to take her little hand and kiss it. “One second sweetie. Let mommy get it all ready” she says with a smile, tidying up her bedding. She stops, looking at the right wall where her batsuit had been pinned up. She reaches out and takes the cape between her fingers, feeling the fabric gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always looked so fierce in that” a voice teases from behind as Vic enters the den. He goes to Sammy, taking her out of the cradle and letting her nuzzle into his chest, her cheek pressed deeply into his fur as her nestles her in the crook of his arm. “I just put her in there” Barbara says cheekily, moving over to their bed and patting the side. She kept her robe on, wanting to keep out the chill and also cover her nudity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic moves in and plants himself beside her, turning onto his side and positioning Samantha in between them. The little girl is ecstatic as her mother and father flank her on either side, Barbara running her fingers along the little pup’s back. “She’s so gorgeous”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takes after her mother” Vic says, cuddling the both of them close while still giving Samantha enough room to breathe and move, though she abandons the space and instantly melds herself to her father. “So it’s over huh?” Barbara asks, knowing the answer already. “I would say so”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” she says. “Now we can focus on what really matters” she teases, turning over Samantha and leaning down to blow a raspberry on her belly. It’s muffled slightly by her fur but the baby laughs anyway, loving the sensation. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s most important in this world. Our little family” he says, tickling the baby who giggles under the dual assault of her mother and father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The excited chirps of the family echo throughout the cave, warming the hearts of all the other’s while also stoking a bit of jealousy, each excited for their own night with their mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had all the time in the world now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Eight Years Later, Gotham City</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The city was quiet, covered as it was under the white blanket of deep snow. As carbon emissions had gone down the weather had taken a turn as the world fought to right itself, erasing mankind’s mark upon it. The city remained, decaying and falling apart as it was. The gutted skyscrapers dot the landscape, and the sound of rushing winds can be heard through the valleys of their bases. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Outside of the city is Wayne Manor. It was practically empty now, most of its furniture and belongings having been moved down into the cave. Tattered curtains whip back and forth as the windows had been mostly broken. Underneath all the desolation though, the Sage family, as large as it was now, slept, warm and comfortable in each other’s grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic is first to wake, his eyes fluttering while his inner clock tells him that the sun is setting. He makes to get up, wanting to get something to eat from the stock of their stored food before he realizes that a heavy weight had settled on his chest. He looks down, seeing a familiar mop of black hair. What shocks him even more is that there are TWO mops of familiar black hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one side laid Diana, and on the other laid Helena, the two women having become quite close in the previous years. Both women were fully furred, using the covering as a protective layer against the cold, though most of them went about in their man bat forms. He sniffs the air, inhaling their scent before leaning in to place a kiss on each of their heads. The women slowly stir, each seeing each other first before looking up at their mate and smiling. Helena nuzzles back into him, luxuriating in the warmth of his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buongiorni amante” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you gorgeous” he says, causing Diana to smirk, reaching up to rub her finger against his cheek. “Who was that too Vic?”. He laughs and kisses her deeply, his hands moving down their backs until they rest at the curve of their hips, pulling them to his body. “Both” he says, repeating the action on Helena. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before it can get anymore heated, the tent flap opens and three shapes blur in, landing right on top of their parents. “Daddy! Daddy! It’s Christmas! Mommy Dinah says so” Samantha says excitedly, her bright eyes and smile gleaming in the darkness. Vic sees her perfectly though, he sees them all. “Momma Diana! Momma Helena! We gotta get up! Momma Zee needs help” Charlie says excitedly, already rearing to go. Bruce was much quieter, like his namesake, but he does reach out and take Helena’s hand to pull her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright tesoro, alright” she laughs, moving up to follow the little boy out. “I’m coming” she says, exiting the den. Samantha and Charlie stay, waiting for the other two to follow. Diana turns to Vic with a smile. “I guess we have to get up” she teases. Vic shrugs and begins to move out of the tent, Samantha, ever the princess, in his arms. “I suppose so” he says, offering her a hand as she takes Charlie in her arms as well. “Better get this show on the road. It is Christmas after all” she says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they exit their den, the first sight that greets them is the huge tree Vic had brought in. It dominated the cave’s middle, stretching almost up to the top of the dinosaur and coin. It was decorated with shining tin cans and other items that they’d found, mostly in the jewelry store on 38th and 10th.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Underneath were crudely wrapped presents, a massive pile of them. Some were scavenged little toys, while others were handmade, Diana having become quite adept at wood work. “Morning Vic. We sent the brigade in to get you” Dinah says, moving up to wrap her arms around her mate’s neck, kissing him deeply while ignoring the “bleh” of Samantha, who was still cradled in his arms. “Merry Christmas Vic” the blonde whispers against his lips. “I love you Dinah” he says in response, causing the woman to blush. She averts her eyes and brings them to Samantha. “And how is the princess this morning? Merry Christmas sweetie” she says, taking the little girl from Vic’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Momma Dinah!” she says excitedly. “Momma Zee is cooking breakfast. Want some pancakes?” she asks, causing the little girl to chirp in excitement. “I’ll take that as a yes” she teases, bringing the little girl over towards the opposite end of the cave where Zee was cooking over a fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie sees his mother stretch as she steps out of her down, and rockets over towards her, impacting hard against her mid section and forcing the woman to let out an “ooooff” of shock as she holds the boy close. “Morning kiddo. Merry Christmas” she says, looking up towards Vic and blowing a kiss. Vic just smiles and shouts “Love you too Shayera” he shouts. “I’m going to see you after I get this little guy fed” she teases, eyeing Diana. “I want my Vic time today. Especially with how nuts we went last night prepping everything” she teases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic laughs and nods. It was true. He and Shayera were on present duty, while the others slept. They’d went nuts last night in preparing everything for their pups. “A cup of coffee Vic?” Barbara asks with a smile, coming up to their side with two cups dangled in one hand. “I’d love one sweetie. Thanks” he says, taking one while looking at the shape hiding behind the redheaded woman. ‘Ahh’ he thinks, knowing what this was and playing alone. Diana does as well, and she lets the little girl sneak around Barbara and jump onto her father’s shoulders. “Gotcha daddy!” Persephone shouts, nuzzling into her father’s neck. “Ohh no! An amazonian sneak attack” he teases, reaching around to grasp her by her scruff, bringing the little girl around and holding her close, sipping his coffee. “Couldn’t have done it without me” Barbara teases, melding herself into his side as Diana laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My women are ganging up on me” he teases, happier than he had ever been. Baby Dinah comes up as well, though she wasn’t a “baby” anymore, she would always be referred to as such. “I’m on your side daddy!” she says cutely, always being with her father like all of the girls. “Then it’s a fair fight” he teases, getting on his knees to nuzzle the little girl. Diana just smiles, holding her stomach as she thinks about talking to Vic about having another pup. ‘I’ll have to get in line’ she thinks, knowing that they were planning, as a group, to corner Vic over the fact that they were being “beaten” by Wally, who now had ten pups of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now though, they should just celebrate Christmas. She takes his hand and picks up baby Dinah, smiling as Barbara moves to his other side, all walking towards the table, wanting to eat before their pups all dug into the presents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic felt content, and safe, and he knew, knew, that the world was better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thank you doctor Langstrom’ he thinks with a sarcastic smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>400 Years Later, Lands of the Gotham Tribe, Bat Clan Territory</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night was descending quickly, through the limited light of the setting sun was enough to see the statue. It was impossible to miss, even at night. Towering in the air, standing upon the ruins of what had once been Wayne Manor, was the Batman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cape splayed behind him, a watchful eye cast east. He was the physical representation of the man bat’s god, whom they worshipped with a fervor reminiscent of the ancient Romans. Not that they would know. This information and history was lost to them. But all made stops to it at night, paying homage before hunting the wild game that lived in the forests, focused on feeding and providing for their family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Batman finally watched over a Gotham free of crime and injustice. War did not even threaten the lands as many agreements were set down since the time of King Vic that kept the lines clearly demarcated. The world was safe, and there was plenty for everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, it truly was a better world, even if its birth was paved in blood.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, thanks for reading my story, and thank you for sticking with it. I hope it's enjoyable. I wish you guys would've told me what you think a little more but that's alright. I'm proud of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>